


Over the Barrel

by A_Dark_Hammer



Series: Newport!Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Parenting Skills, Animal Death, Cowboys, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Horses, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, POV Alternating, Photography, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Romance, past bullying, ranch life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dark_Hammer/pseuds/A_Dark_Hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new town after the death of his free spirited mother, Kieran Roderick gets reintroduced to his long absent military man of a father. Used to moving around often with his mother the teen isn't sure how to deal with sitting in one spot for so long and Bayfort doesn't seem to have much to offer him. For now he just wants to keep his head down, and hopefully get his diploma in the next few months. He was never planning on putting down roots, or catching the eye of Jayden. </p><p>Jayden has been in Bayfort for years now, living with his family and helping on his father's ranch. Last year wasn't too good for him, losing his girlfriend, getting held back, and being forced out of the closet. Now during his second year as a senior at Bayfort High the teen doesn't really want any distractions, unfortunately that blond in his History Class is looking too good to past up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydream Believers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, and welcome to the first chapter of another of my stories: Over the Barrel!
> 
> This is chronologically the first story in the Newport Universe, though it actually takes place in a different location. If Teen Romance isn't your thing you won't miss much if you don't read this installation, though some background is given for a later story should anyone be interested. 
> 
> Over the Barrel will follow both Jayden and Kieran through their adventure of growing up, becoming friends, and falling in love. On a whole it's a pretty fluffy piece, just some Teen Angst here and there, some Real Life Issues popping up occasionally, and the rest is pretty much gooey sweetness. (At least I shall do my best to make it so)
> 
> As with my other Newport!verse works the updating will be a little erratic, so please put up with me for a while @3@
> 
> You can also check out a more mature member of the 'verse ['Steel Studios'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325991/chapters/9809772) for another look into this world. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, Comments and Kudos are received with great love. Enjoy.

Late summer brought a cool morning once again to the California coastline, sun peaking up over the hills. The sounds of a rooster crowing were quickly drowned out by the shrill call of an old fashion alarm clock, a sluggish hand swatting over the bells to quell it. For Jayden Buchanan five was a easy time to rise, had for most of his teenage years, though he knew his younger siblings didn’t take the same approach. Sitting up and pulling the kinks out of his tired muscles the late teen scratched at the scruff on his face before getting out of bed to head to the washroom. 

Routine was an important thing to Jayden, leading his friends to joke that he was so reliable that you could set a watch to his day. Born and raised in Texas on a ranch the teen had quickly learned that the day, nor its light, waited for no man and it was not a commodity to be waisted. During the summer the boy would often work from dawn to dusk, just to get in as many hours as he could. 

Stepping from the bathroom in just his powder blue briefs the teen walked to his dresser and pulled on his clothes for the morning. He would do chores before getting himself showered and shaved for school. Just a undershirt—he refused to call it a ‘wife beater’ like his friends, it was rude—and tight jeans gave Jay protection from the cold, though he did grab his fleece lined suede jacket as he went out the door. Politely the teen waited until he was outside to pull on his boots. His old truck sat in the driveway, reliable and ready for the slight commute ahead of him. Every morning Jayden drove a quarter mile to where the horse stables were and tended to their first morning needs, the ranch hands would be there after he went to school to do the rest. 

His father owned eight horses, all for trail riding, and Jay himself had two, one for riding and the other due to sentimentality. The aged mare at the end was the teen’s first horse, a old bay that wasn’t suited for much other than a friendly beginner horse for small children. The other across from her was her son, a gelding bay of only a few years. He on the other hand was a bit of a handful. The Buchanan family owned a small stable and tourist attraction, aptly named ‘Trail Blazers’. His father had also been raised on the back of a horse, to him it was a way of life, had even been a rodeo rider before an accident made it too dangerous to go back to the circuit. Afterwards they had relocated to California and started up the small business that had grown to what it was today. 

People loved coming to California and the beaches, the local wine country bringing in business from across the states. Papa Buchanan had seen that and taken full advantage. ‘Trail Blazers’ wasn’t world renowned, or even state famous, but if one were to pick up a brochure on the area one would find it there, five stars and all. Jay knew full well that his father had a few wealthy supporters, bored housewives that doted on the man’s easy going nature and smooth country twang. He himself had ended up on the receiving end of plenty complements from such people, telling him how much he looked like his father or how nice his accent was. No, Jay doubted that he would ever live the life of the rich and famous, but he was content to live in the comfort he had instead. 

“Good mornin’, Maple.” Jayden warmly smiled, giving his old horse her friendly greeting. “How’s the ol’ girl doing today?”

The bay nickered and butted him gently with her muzzle. The teen spoke with her and the other horses as he checked their food and water. He felt bad that on school days he had to shirk off so many of his duties to the other caretakers, but his mother insisted that school came first. Especially after last year. Seeing his duties done, Jay wrapped up and promised that he would be back later in the day. 

Back at the house the teen carefully took off his boots before entering, heading to the kitchen. His mother had clearly been awake, her empty coffee mug sitting on the counter and the daily paper already unwrapped. She worked as a doctor at the local hospital and since becoming head of her department had been very busy the last few years. With his father busy with the business that left many of the home duties to Jay and his sisters. Resetting the coffee pot, the teen quickly gathered things to make breakfast before going back upstairs to wake his sisters. 

Amy was by far the easier of the two, only four years old and filled with admiration for her older brother. People often joked that the poor girl was confused on who her real father was. Amy had slept in Jayden’s room until rather recently, the teen being the most reliable caretaker at the time, but even he had to admit that he enjoyed having his privacy again. Pulling back her drapes and letting the light in, a gentle pull on the girl’s shoulder was all it took.

“Amy, hon, time to wake up.” Jay smiled at his sister, pecking her on the forehead before standing and leaving the room. He knew the girl would wake on her own now that she was roused. Mindy was different.

Melinda was the typical teenage girl, rebelling so hard against her parents morals that she seemed like an alien dropped into their home and left behind. She was popular in school, though not a leader. Mindy was content to bask in the higher popularity of others and be loved by those lower than her. Where Jay would commonly go to thrift shops or general stores for his clothes, Mindy had to have everything that was fresh that season. While his mother was pleased to have a ‘girly girl’ to do mother-daughter things with on her off time, Jay was less than pleased. 

Knocking on the younger teen’s door the boy knew better than to enter the lair of the beast. 

“Min, time to get up. Six fifteen.” Giving one last rap on the wood he left to head back downstairs. 

Scrambling eggs and setting bread to toast, Jayden smiled as he heard small feet scramble down the stairs. Amy ran up to him and hugged as high up as she could go, managing to get up to his hip. Without even being asked she pried open the refrigerator and got herself some milk, pouring it into the already set mug with the grace that normally found children her age. Jay would have some cleaning to do, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face. 

“Mornin’ Miss Milia.” Jay rumbled.

“Morning J.J.!” The tiny blond smiled brightly up at him.

Hearing slower steps rummaging around upstairs, Jayden was glad he wouldn’t have to harass his sister this morning to wake up. The day never began well when that had to happen. Dispensing the eggs onto plates and putting them at the table, Jay cut the edges off of his sister’s toast before cutting it into triangles. Smiling over a cup of coffee at the little girl, hazel eyes crinkled at watching Amy carefully spread jelly and butter on her toast. Sometimes he wondered if his own kids would do things like that someday. 

“God, Jayden, do you have to stink up the house like a horse every morning?” Melina frowned as she entered the kitchen, dressed in a poor tasted tube top and pink fuzzy sweats. Jay didn’t like the older girl parading herself around the house in such clothing—more so ones that said derogatory things like ‘B♥tch’ or ‘Juicy’— but it was a lost battle that he had to admit defeat over. 

“Horses are cool!” Amy squealed, jelly smeared on her face. 

“Ugh, another follower in dad’s cult,” The brunette grumbled as she looked down disdainfully at her plate. “Really, eggs? Do you know how many calories are in that?”

Jay shrugged. “Give ‘em to Amy if you don’t want ‘em. But I’m not cooking you anything else.” The older teen loved his sister and would be there for her in a heartbeat, but sometimes she made it very hard to like her. 

“Whatever,” Mindy sighed, pushing her plate away and pulling out one of her morning shakes. “Not like you can cook anyways.” 

“Daddy said that you burnt water once.” Amy piped up, looking at her sister skeptically. She had recently entered a suspicious faze, a little Jr. P.I. 

The short glare war that happened between sisters was only broken by Jayden declaring that it was time for Amy to go upstairs and get ready for her day. He also reminded Mindy that she should do so as well. 

Grabbing his own clothes for the day Jay heading to the master bedroom and took his shower there. It had been an agreement years ago, the men used that shower and had all their products in there, while the girls and his mother used the hall bathroom. It helped keep the peace and kept Mindy from complaining about odd smells and Jayden got to distance himself as much as possible from things that had strings or wings. A few of his friends found the situation odd, sharing a bathroom with one’s father, but Jayden assumed that was mostly because his friends typically didn’t get along with their parents. He didn’t get it; his parents were great. 

Pulling on a denim jacket over a simple black shirt the teen barely had enough time to get to the bottom step before Amy barreled right into him demanding french braids. Despite having such large hands Jay was gifted with nimble fingers, something his youngest sister took full advantage of. A mother at her daycare even admitted once that she admired how many hairstyles the little girl had managed to teach him. 

As usual the two were left waiting downstairs for Mindy, the girl only appearing with a few minutes to spare. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe that I couldn’t find my blue skirt to wear today!” She whined as she walked to the door, her book bag tucked against her side.

“Um, isn’t that one blue?” Jayden rose a brow, confused by his sister’s complaint.

“This is cyan, Jay. Not blue.” Blue eyes glared.

The older teen just shrugged and headed out the door, waiting for Amy to skip by before closing it behind them. Tossing his bag in the bed of the truck the teen swooped his youngest sister into the open cab earning a squeal of delight. Mindy often complained about being driven to school in what she referred to as a ‘bucket of rust and shit’; but their mother stood firm when she told her daughter that she could either wait until she was eighteen and they would gift her a car or she could buy her own. Jay had slightly cheated because he simply bought his father’s old truck off of him when he had bought a new one. 

Dropping Amelia off at her day care first Jay had stopped the vehicle in the parking lot to speak to the lady who ran the facility. She was a sweet woman, a widow, but her daughters had hit on Jayden a few too many times for him to be completely comfortable there. Letting his sister’s caretakers know that it would be his father picking her up today, the teen gave Amy one last goodbye and told her to be good. Then he was off to the high school. 

Parking in the back lot, Jayden nodded along to the nonsense that Melinda spewed about the boys she liked and what she would wear to the next dance and how some guy in her class had hit on her and he was gross. 

“I’m going over to Jeanne ’s today after class, so I don’t need a ride home.” The brunette informed as she checked her make up in the rearview mirror. 

“Okay. I will let Dad know.” Jay nodded, knowing all too well that she hadn’t asked permission in the first place. 

“Kay, see you later, loser.” Mindy taunted as she exited the vehicle, slamming the door with the force she seemed convinced it needed. 

Nodding the girl off the teen got out of the truck and locked it. Grabbing his bag he slung it over his shoulder and headed to the campus. The school was a little older, brick faced with many buildings and open courtyards. It was rather pretty in spring when all the trees bloomed, but it was nice in the summer or autumn as well. It was clean and moderately well funded so Jay couldn’t complain. Since the semester had began the teen had taken to walking lesser traveled paths, trying to avoid old teammates and his coach. They hounded him ruthlessly about joining the football team again, but after last year Jay wanted to focus solely on his studies. He didn’t care if he was the best linebacker his coach had seen in years, the teen had spread himself too thin last year and was now paying the price. 

“Hey there, Buck,” His friend called from his side, the narrow boy approaching with a smile. “Sister’s already on a warpath this morning.”

“She couldn’t find her blue skirt.” Jay offered, all too familiar with his best friend’s awkward crush on his little sister. 

“Umm, wasn’t it blue?” The blond teen frowned skeptically. 

“No, it was ‘ _cyan’_.” Jayden mocked, hand motion and all. “Anyways, man, you know she ain’t gonna date you.” 

It was true, despite his best efforts Matt just wasn’t what Mindy was looking for in a man. Didn’t deter him though, only made the blond work harder for her love. 

“Dude, that’s harsh.” Matt snorted. 

Mingling with his friends for a few minutes the brunette nodded to them all before heading off to class, grabbing a seat seconds before the bell rang for break to end. This year Jay was beginning his days with Geometry, not a favorite past time of his. 

Taking out his note binder, Jay respectfully took off his black cowboy hat and set it aside. He had gotten some flack from the guys about his hats over the years, the teen rarely seen without one of some sort, but most quickly just adapted to their friend’s quirk. The teen took a few minutes to review last classes notes as his fellow students slowly began to file in. Mr. Normic was well known for pop quizzes on Wednesdays, made them slightly less surprising but they were annoying none the less. So far Jay had been doing decently—holding a low B average—but he wanted to do better. 

“Hey, J.D.” A tall blonde flirted, sitting down directly to his right.

“Hey, Amanda.” He responded, not looking up from his notes causing the girl to frown slightly.

Amanda Howt was a junior this year and had been hounding Jayden since her arrival as a freshman. Despite the brunette’s easy brushoffs for the past three years the leggy blonde had yet to give up. Jay knew he was a well liked guy, popular with both the guys and the gals, and while he would take a rare girl for night on the town he was a bigger fan of his dates of the male persuasion. Since his last burn with his latest ex and his coming out the brunette hadn’t dated much and he wasn’t too inclined to do so now. He needed to focus on his studies. 

“So, me and Kimi were talking the other night, you know, about her birthday party.” Amanda spouted, not even bothering to open her notebook. “I was thinking it would be really nice to have a date for it.” 

“Yeah?” Jay peeked over and shrugged. “I hear Junior’s still single, he’d probably go with you.” 

“Junior?” Amanda scrunched up her nose, thinking poorly on the forward tackle. “Isn’t he the guy that always gets Athlete’s Foot? I can’t take _him_.”

“He’s a good dancer.” The brunette shrugged again, noticing as the teacher walked in with a stack of papers under his arm.

“I was thinking of somebody more like you.” The blonde teen boldly prompted.

“Can’t,” Jay shook his head. “Got a show that weekend.” Which was actually true. He was signed up to go with his father next weekend out to Calistoga for a Horse Show. Camden had been showing some interest in a Stallion that would be there, wanted to talk about some breeding negotiations. 

“But—”

“That’s enough chatter, class,” Mr. Normic smiled, his aging face calm as usual. “Got a Pop Quiz for you all!” 

He was a distinguished man, middle aged and developing a bit of a paunch. Normic was placid and easy to get along with, was lenient with giving extensions and rarely gave out detentions. The man was a lot less terrifying than the other math instructor. Most students were convinced that Ms. Harper was some sort of child eating creature of darkness on her off hours. Jayden’d had her last year. 

The class let out a collective groan as the graying haired man began passing out paper. 

“Ms. Howt, if you could actually prepare for class it would be much appreciated.” 

Brown eyes twinkled with joyful delight as the petite blonde glared for a moment before Amanda moved to do as the teacher asked. Jayden simply shared a look of thanks to the instructor before looking at the test before him. He greatly was appreciative to the aging man, he had an open ear and always offered to help Jayden with any academic problems the teen encountered. Had even pointed him towards another text to help him with his math, and of course kept pestering girls at bay. 

Geometry was easier this time around, Jay remembering a good bit from his last year and having a more helpful teacher. The quiz had been on triangles, how to find the sides and angles. It hadn’t been too hard for Jayden to complete confidently. Once the class was done Mr. Normic had lectured on some easier tactics to finding all the sides of a triangle and tricks for angles. It was new to the teens but Jay was sure that if he could commit it to memory it would make his year easier.

History was the next class for Jay, a subject he was actually decent at. Last year he had completed his requirement for World History, so this year he had opted to take U.S. History as an elective. He had a knack for names and dates, so the things this class required came easy to him. The instructor, Ms. Hummel, was a bit of a heckler for the facts, a History Major herself. That fact alone added more of a challenge with the course, but Jayden also knew that the young woman had an odd fascination with horses, the wild west, and—more than slightly concerning— him. And while the teen didn’t necessarily feel bad about adding a little more saunter to his step or sending a wink her way once in a blue moon, the idea behind her attraction always sent a chill down his spine. 

There was, however, another factor that made the large teen more willing to enjoy History: Kieran Roderick. Jay didn’t know a whole bunch about the kid, he was a recent transfer that had began just a few weeks ago, but something just caught his attention right away. There had been so little fuss about Kieran’s transfer that he hadn’t attracted the eye of the school rumor mill, so on a whole there was still very little known about him. He was small, probably only coming up to Jayden’s shoulder, and he looked slender though it was hard to tell under the large jackets the blond always wore. Thick rimmed glasses seemed to frequent his face, but were not always present leading Jay to assume he occasionally wore contacts. Sky blue eyes constantly were shadowed over by tight curls. It all gave the large teen the idea of an angel, or a cherub, or something. Something cute and small and innocent. Something enthralling and captivating. Something perfect. 

And Jay wanted in on that.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he made himself up a little better on his days that he had class with Kieran. Granted nobody seemed to notice and the only one that possibly did most likely assumed it was for her. Sitting in the back gave Jay the perfect view of the smaller teen, to the side just enough that he could pass off his stares as gazes out the window as well as giving him a nice profile view of Kieran’s face. The kid had a small nose and cute bow shaped lips, the very thoughts of which made The brunette’s boot-cuts tighter than usual. Jay didn’t see himself as a horn-dog, but even he had to admit that he was still a teenager with typical hormonal urges. 

History was over before he could realize it, Jay making a note of which pages to cover to make up for the lecture he dazed through. Walking through the halls, his heels announced his approach, people moving out of his way as he casually strolled to his locker. Putting his two textbooks away and grabbing the next two he would need, the teen also grabbed his lunch and walked to the Cafeteria to meet with his friends. Typically they would end up eating outside, but he always met Matt in line to some grab fresh fruit. Occasionally he would also spot Mindy with her friends, covertly confirming that she was eating as well. 

“Howdy,” Jay smirked, laying on the accent thick and tipping his hat. 

“Well, gosh, Jay,” Matt teased back. “You sure know how to make a girl feel flattered.” 

“Figured you might deserve some lovin’.” The brunette smirked as he stepped into the line, eyeing a fruit salad. Fresh would probably be better. 

Matt sputtered and rolled his eyes. “I think we’ve been over the fact that you lack the equipment to play on my team.” 

The two teens just laughed and jostled each other. Their friendship was easy and comfortable. Matt was never part of Jay’s athlete friends, but he was loyal and constant all the same. The blond was also one of Jayden’s few friends that hadn’t weirded out when he finally admitted to being more flexible with his bed partners. 

As the two teens left the Cafeteria Matt tossed him an apple, the blond not a big fan of ‘healthy’ food. Frankly Jay was surprised the other teen’s teeth hadn’t rotted out yet, but he just let it be. As they settled down at the picnic table with the rest of their friends Jay noticed a familiar striped hoodie in the distance. 

“So, Amanda told me about you blowing her off again.” Matt spoke, glaring slightly over the top of his burger. “I’m seriously getting tired of hearing about it.”

“I’m busy that weekend.” Jay just shrugged, biting into his apple. 

“Yeah, and the weekend before that, and all summer, and for Homecoming last year,” The blond complained. “Bro, you need to do something about her.”

“It’s not his fault that girl is denser than concrete.” Alice spoke, the red head calmly eating her salad as though she hadn’t just given her classmate a scathing insult. 

“Alice, it’s been three years, I think she’s even denser than that.” Cooper commented, leaning over to nudge his girlfriend’s shoulder.

“But, still, why not just tell her flat out that you don’t want to date her?” Matt complained.

“You want to hear her complain about that?” Jay responded, eyebrow raising. 

“Well, no...” The blond shuddered at the thought.

“Then quit your bitchin’.” Jay finalized, staring off at his object of affection.

“You know, he’s gonna start thinking you are a total creeper if you just keep staring like that.” Alice stated, not even having to turn to know what held Jayden’s attention.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jay ducked his head and blushed slightly, pulling over his bag lunch. 

“Please,” Cooper scoffed. “I’m surprised that kid hasn’t burst into flames with the laser beam focus you have on him all the time.”

“Jayden, it’s okay if you like a boy you know,” Alice finally looked up, green eyes full of sincerity. “Nobody here is going to fault you for it.”

“I know.” the brunette looked up briefly then looked back down. It was still a little painful how these were the only three that seriously stuck around. 

“Seriously, you’re bi. It’s not like you have the plague.” Alice sighed at the immaturity of her class.

“Don’t know about that,” Matt teased. “He does spend a lot of time around animals. He probably has fleas at the very least.” 

Jay glared slightly as he pushed Matt out of his seat, the blond letting out a satisfying squawk as he hit the ground. Shooting his own dirty glare the teen returned to his seat, attempting to shove the larger teen back and failing. 

“Anyways, guys, it’s not like we know much about the new kid anyways,” Jay concluded. “He might not even be interested in guys.” 

“Are you kidding?” Cooper snorted. “Those lips, they’re just meant to be wrapped around a —” 

Alice elbowed the shorter brunette before he could finish his sentence, leveling her boyfriend with a stern look. Jay joined her in facially showing his displeasure. 

“Maybe you should just talk to him,” Alice suggested once Cold War II was complete. “Kieran’s in my English class, he seems pretty nice but is rather shy.”

“Aren’t you in A.P. English?” Jay checked, looking down at the table slightly embarrassed. “You have to be pretty smart to take that here.”

“I will take that as a complement rather than a jab at self depreciation.” The red head informed, preening slightly. “But yes, one does need rather exceptional grades to take the advanced courses. Doesn’t mean he’s better in any way.” 

“Yeah, man,” Matt offered. “He’s a bit bookish, but you know what they say: ‘opposites attract’.” 

“We still don’t know much about him, though.” Jayden denied. He had to admit, he was slightly intimidated by the smaller boy now knowing that he was academically outclassed. That was one of the main reasons why him and Jennifer hadn’t worked out. That and she was a cheating bitch. 

“What’s there to know?” Alice shrugged. “He’s a recent transfer, from Idaho I believe. Moved in with his father, mother unknown. He’s smart but shy, so he’s probably fallen victim to bullying in the past. He’s taller than myself, but not as tall as Cooper, so that places him between five foot seven and five foot ten. His sense of fashion is questionable but not atrocious. Nobody notable has really accepted him into their social group though he is a member of the Photography class, so he most likely has friends in there.”

Alice shrugged and took another bite of her salad, the three boys at the table looking at her in astonishment. 

“Your skills of observation borderline on creepy...” Cooper muttered, observing the girl warily. 

“As a future Psychologist my honed ability in analytical discovery is highly needed and will be an asset to my success.”Alice calmly replied. 

Meanwhile Jay stared off at Kieran, the small boy talking with a few girls that were known to be part of the artist circle. The artist clique took care of its own, had a few heavy players on the bench, it would be a good place for the teen if he was accepted. Part of him wanted to be the one to offer protection, but Jay knew well enough that he wanted to get to know Kieran more before trying to romantically pursue him. 

As lunch ended Jayden walked to his own English class with both Matt and Cooper in toe. The three kept each other company and up to date with the classes progress. Singularly none of them were wizards with words but together they could edit each others work to earn good grades. It was a little different this year as Mindy was also in their class, so Matt was of course distracted. Mr. Graham was also the Theater teacher, so that also influenced the curriculum as well. 

After English the brunette wrapped up his day with Science and Mrs. Cumberland, a roundly lady with an affinity for adventure and explosions. She was obviously _the_ science teacher to have. Having her meant a year full of field-trips and easy experiments. Last year she had started the year with giving each of her students an assignment to grow a crystal at home. Matt’s had been a simple sugar crystal, the large edible entry had won the competition. Jay’s own ended up being a Copper Sulfate crystal, the light blue gem stood preserved and proudly on his windowsill right next to this year’s project: a sprouted potato. In a way Jayden was sad that he wasn’t able to take more advanced science courses with her, it was her Chemistry class that really got interesting. 


	2. A New Kid On Campus

Being the new kid was never easy, and if anybody knew that it would be Kieran Roderick. Since his birth his family was always on the move, the teen’s father a member of the United States Military. The fact that he was moved from house to house more often than a traveling caravan didn’t change when his parents got a divorce only six years into their marriage. His mother always blamed her free spirited nature, saying that she just listened to her heart and let the wind take her where it pleased. That meant for young Kieran he was home schooled until his grandmother had demanded that he entered a real school before high school. By that point they realized that he was severely behind. 

In sixth grade Kieran could identify thirty different types of trees, crochet, and fly fish. But when it came to scholastic achievement the blond was beyond under-par; mathematics were a myth, history was just stories, and science was like magic to him. Luckily Kier was always an exceptionally bright child and a quick pupil. It brought Aurora great pride to see her boy do so well in a system she feared would only stunt him. He remained sweet and kind as well as becoming bright and well adjusted, much more than her greatest hopes. 

From the day that he discovered his grandfather’s Polaroid Kieran had become obsessed with photography, taking pictures of everything and nothing all the same. Eventually over the years he refined that down into an art. That was the one saving grace with the school he had just entered a month ago, it not only had a photography club, but also a class. Tied together it was solid three hour block on his ‘Elective Day’ and a great way to wrap up at school. So far he hadn’t had that many classes with the instructor, but the class size was small so everyone got personalized attention and Mr. Timm had already told him that he was impressed with his portfolio. 

The rest of his situation he was less than impressed with. 

Kieran’s mother had been told she was sick in the spring of last year, uterine cancer, and despite surgery by the time they had diagnosed her the disease had spread to other parts of her body. She had passed away in August, just a month and a half ago. Since then he had been bundled up and sent to live with his father that he hadn’t seen in over ten years. Kieran had sensed that the feeling of apprehension was mutual. 

Colonel Anthony Roderick was a large man and distant at first. He wasn’t mean, just stoic, and one could tell that he had little idea what to do with a teenager, much less a son. Kieran looked more like his mother, with his curly blond hair and blue eyes, but he had gotten his father’s build and strong jawline. No one knew where he got his shortness from. His mother used to say that the blues of his eyes looked like a cloudless sky warmed by a summer breeze. His father simply just said that they were blue. 

They had lived together for about a month now, and Kieran still felt unsure where he stood with the man. He felt like an invader in the household even when it was empty. His father’s room and office were on the opposite side of the house and the rare occasion he encountered the man in the kitchen. The Colonel didn’t cook much, but Kieran didn’t either so frozen foods or take out seemed to be the norm. It was starting to get to the boys stomach. Then on the other hand Anthony was constantly reaching out to him, inviting him on morning jogs and movies. Last week the man had even thrown an arm over his shoulders as they relaxed on the couch and watched an old spaghetti western. 

And then there was the time shortly after his arrival that the man had discovered his still fractured ribs, he had been completely livid and Kieran had expected that the man demand his attacker's heads on a pike. 

So far not many rules had been implemented, a curfew of ten o’clock, and the use of a cell phone were demanded, but other than that it seemed like his father expected very little from him. Kieran naturally did chores about the house, didn’t like mess or clutter, so he supposed that it was appreciated. It also went unspoken but understood that if his father was in his office he was not to be disturbed. Due to leaving so early in the morning Kieran’s father didn’t give him a ride to school, so the teen had to take the bus, which wasn’t too bad except for the fact that the nearest bus stop was a half a mile away. He had been seriously considering investing in a bicycle, the school wasn’t too far away for that to be reasonable. 

At school Kieran kept himself busy, between classes and photography he almost had a full schedule. Unlike his most recent high school in Idaho, this school broke its classes up to ‘Core’ and ‘Elective’ Days, there were only four courses per day but they were longer. ‘Core’ Days he was assigned A.P. English, History, and Calculous. He then had an empty block that Kieran normally spent that in the library as the busses wouldn’t arrive until three thirty anyways. Then on ‘Elective’ Days the teen spent his day in Gym, Chemistry, and his Photography classes. 

Kieran was still hesitant about Gym at the begging of his day but that was when the Junior/Senior class was assigned. It wasn’t that he hated the subject, actually the teen really enjoyed being active, but having Gym first thing in the morning meant he would have to take a shower with the others in his class. He had never gotten used to that, and it was what led to the incident that led to three of his ribs getting fractured. Back in Idaho Kieran had been on both the Track and Gymnastics JV teams —his Grandmother had insisted that he had other extracurriculars besides photography— It had given the blond a surprisingly well formed body but due to months of inactivity he had lost most of that definition. 

Kieran wasn’t too keen on rejoining any teams this year, besides his Photo Lab kept him plenty busy. 

So far he hadn’t really made many friends, he wasn’t really used to doing so because he so rarely stayed in one spot for long, but he had met people who he could be friendly with. The Artists clique had shown interest in him, several girls demanding each day that he eat with them during lunch. The few guys in the group seemed to accept him as well, a Cellist in particular brightening to his presence. Brad was a good guy, but Kieran had long ago become wary of those of the male persuasion. Girls he could deal with, they normally found him cute and pleasing, his sexuality not bothering them because they never saw him sexually anyways. But guys would commonly take the opposite approach, as his still healing ribs could testify. 

Bullies had never really been a problem for the blond, once again not staying in one spot long enough to draw attention, but at his last school the athletic guys had not liked him much. Now that he was forced to stay in one spot for an unidentified amount of time Kieran was on constant vigilance, hoping to remain aware enough to avoid future confrontations. That was why he was especially hesitant to begin gym here, his doctor had allowed him to stay out up until now, but starting next week he would be joining the class. He would have Brad, but he was also notified that a large portion of the Bayfort Bullfrogs would be in attendance. He had seen a few around campus, in their green and white letterman jackets, and Kieran wasn’t too interested in getting to know any of them. They looked like the typical block-head jock crew, his mother had always told him not to judge but it was hard not to when you knew they were judging you back. 

But for now the teen just sat in History, listening to the young woman that called herself a teacher shamelessly flaunt her tightly stuffed blouse, and trying to shake off the feeling of eyes boring into the side of his head. Whenever Kieran would try to casually check all he saw were students just like him, bored and waiting to escape. One in particular seemed to be looking in his direction, but was just dazedly staring out the window next to him. It was enough to soothe his nerves but Kieran couldn’t help but glance back occasionally at the large teen in the rear of class. 

Kieran had seen him around the grounds before, had nearly ran into him his first week here, but he had yet to interact directly with him. Without seeing him up close the blond could easily tell he was a big boy, his cowboy style that much easier to pick out when it bobbed a head above everyone else. His hair was a darker dirty blond, closer to actual brunette, and seemed to have a natural front flip to it. Kieran also noticed that the unnamed titan had stunning green hazel eyes, almost amber in some lights. From an esthetic point of view he was beautiful, all large size and masculine features, and from a personal opinion Kieran had to admit that he was quite handsome. 

He wanted to immortalize him in film, not in a creepy way —Kieran wasn’t a stalker— but the large teen looked like he’d be ridiculously photogenic.And the blond _did_ need to get better at taking live shots. 

When the bell rung it jostled the blond teen out of his day dreaming and he quickly jotted down the page numbers on the board, mentally scolding himself for not paying attention. Leaving the classroom Kieran was quickly gathered by one of his group-mates, a tiny brunette named Rachel, and was whisked off to where they had decided to gather for the lunch period. Sitting around in a half circle under the shade of a large oak tree several of the other group members were already there. Placing himself next to Brad as Rachel bounced off, Kieran laid his bag out behind him to used as a potential pillow. In doing so he caught the brief frown Brad seemed to wear whenever he noticed the smaller teen hadn’t brought a lunch, Kieran shoved the thought aside and did his best to enter the conversation. 

He just wasn’t all that hungry, his pills still killed his appetite. Luckily he wouldn’t have to take them for much longer. 

As lunch dragged on Kieran grew bored and finally laid back, looking up through the branches of the oak. Deciding that he liked what he saw the small blond pulled out the digital camera his mother bought for him last year and snapped a few quick shots. He decided he would examine them later as he slid the small green camera back into his hoodie pocket. 

“I think you have got yourself an admirer.” Brad commented, the tall teen laying out beside the other.

“Huh?” Kieran looked over to meet mirth filled grey eyes. 

“Over there,” Brad gestured with his chin. “I think he sees something he likes.” 

Eyes following his friend’s prompt light blue eventually fell upon a large, familiar form. He was sitting with a few other students, ones that Kieran had seen orbiting him before. The red head was in his English class. Her name was Alice he believed, she was chatty but on a whole seemed really smart and willing to be helpful. From the arm wrapped around her he assumed the one boy was the boyfriend she had mentioned before, Cooper. Then there was another that he had only seen in passing, a taller blond that seemed to be monopolizing the conversation with wide movements and gestures. But what Kieran noticed was that the teen that Brad mentioned kept casting looks over at their group. 

“I don’t think so,” Kieran shook his head, looking back at Brad. “He’s in my History class, he seems tends to zone out like that.” 

“If you say so, man.” The brunette shrugged. 

“Why,” Kieran sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees to keep balance. His ribs didn’t like the motion much but it was ignorable. “Who is he?”

“You have a class with him and you don’t know his name?” Brad chuckled. 

“Ms. Hummel doesn’t take attendance.” The blond shrugged. 

“Who we talking about?” Rachel asked, plopping her self so that she draped across Brad’s chest. Initially Kieran had thought their closeness was odd considering that they weren’t a couple, but as time passed it just became another part of their dynamic. Rachel liked to touch and Brad liked to be touched. 

“Starey mc-goo-goo eyes over there.” Brad pointed this time, but by now the large teen was in a conversation with his friends.

“Well, considering Matt only has eyes for Melina Buchanan, as vile as she is, I’m assuming that we are talking about her brother.” The girl hummed. 

“Yep.” Brad nodded, stretching up his arms to rest them behind his head. Despite being a musician he was well muscled, not bulky like the football players on campus but like one would expect from a swimmer. 

“He’s not staring,” Kieran blushed. “Guys, c’mon. If anything he’s probably just looking at one of the girls over here.”

“Aww, does the new kid have a crush?” Rachel playfully teased causing Kieran to blush harder.

“No!” The blond denied. “I mean...He is decent looking, I guess.” 

Brad laughed. “It’s okay, Kier, feel free to let the rainbow flag fly. Nobody here is going to judge.” 

Kieran paused for a moment before blushing and looking at his shoes. He hadn’t even meant to, but it seemed like he had just inadvertently come out to the two he was quickly deciding we indeed friends. He wasn’t embarrassed by his orientation, but he was careful. 

“Hey, it’s cool,” Rachel reached out and patted his knee. “I think anyone on campus knows I am just as willing to get down and dirty with a girl as I am a guy.”

“Yeah, dude,” Brad’s face softened. “I can proudly say that I enjoy the gym showers just as much as you do. This is California, we’re—like—not even a two hour drive away from San Francisco. People here are pretty open minded.” He smirked. “You’re not in Idaho anymore.” 

Kieran paused and looked at his friends, Brad in particular. “You’re...?” He had never thought about it, especially how the girls seemed to flock to the tall teen. 

“Yep.” The brunette nodded in confirmation, playful smirk taunting on his lips.

“Huh.” The blond laid back down and sighed. He’d never been close to another teen that was so open.

“So you never answered us,” Brad prompted. “You hot for the ‘D’?”

“I don’t really know him.” Kieran blushed up a storm. Despite his open mind it was the sad truth that the short blond was still at odds with intimacy. He’d done stuff before with a few people but talking about it crudely always embarrassed him. 

“Probably for the better,” Brad snorted. “A guy that big, he’d probably shatter your pelvis.”

“Shut up, no he wouldn’t,” Rachel smacked Brad on the chest, ignoring his chuckle. “J.D. is a total sweet heart.” 

“Since when do you know Buchanan so well?” Brad sat up as much as he could, looking down at the small brunette. 

“Since this last Summer,” Rachel rolled over to look up at the male teen. “Remember my mom got me those riding lessons for my birthday? Well, Jay’s dad owns that place up over on Sandview. Jay’s the one who gave me most of my lessons, I even got to ride his own horse.”

“I’m sure you did.” Brad grumped.

Rachel elbowed the large boy and frowned. “Not like that, you cretin. During the Summer Jayden is in charge of the Junior Riders, he teaches ages six through eighteen.” 

“So, you know a bit about him?” Kieran looked over hopefully, even if it was just a developing school yard crush the blond felt better about it if he could attach more to it than just a body.

“I do, but I don’t know if I should tell you two.” Rachel teased, rolling over again to look at Kieran.

“Oh, come on, please?” Kieran played up his puppy dog eyes, ignoring the amused snort from Brad. The teen wasn’t above using his cuteness to get a thing or two occasionally. 

“Hmmm, nope.” The brunette shook her head. 

“Rachel, c’mon...” Kieran begged, thinking of ways to weasel the information out of her. “Umm, you’re beautiful?”

“I’m going to ignore that that was a question,” Rachel allowed, looking up at Brad. “You clearly have a lot to teach this young one about buttering up a woman.” Sighing the girl repositioned herself to be laying back against Brad’s chest, ignoring Kieran’s indignant squawk that he was older than both of them. “But it will do, for now.” 

Kieran sat up a little straighter and watched in rapt focus as Brad amused himself with teasing the heavy brunette curls on the girl’s head. The blond noticed that he seemed to enjoy doing that when Rachel took the time to curl her hair. 

“Well, first of all, his name is Jayden Buchanan but you will hear people call him all sorts of things; Jay, J.D., and Buck seem to be the most popular however. He’s a really good guy though, so if either of you are just using him for the spank bank you are really selling him short. Let’s see,” The girl thought, bringing a finger to her lips. “Umm, he told me that he didn’t do too well last year in school so they had to hold him back, but he didn’t tell me why. That would make him a Super Senior I guess. Last year he was on the Bullfrogs, he was a linebacker, but not this year. I guess I really don’t know a _whole_ bunch about him, but I know he’s a good person to know. Also, I think class is the only time I’ve ever seen him without a hat.” 

“Yeah, he takes them off in class.” Kieran confirmed.

“So he’s actually got hair under there, huh.” Brad mused. 

“Yep,” Rachel nodded. “He’s got that whole soft brunette, green eyes thing going on; it’s really attractive.”

“Oh really?” Brad teased, ticking the girl’s sides briefly. 

“Mhmm,” The brunette giggled. “It’s a shame he’s not really available.”

“What do yo mean?” Kieran tilted his head. “Is he spoken for?”

“No,” Rachel shook her head. “He just doesn’t seem to be on the dating scene anymore. I can remember last year around campus, always had a girl on one arm. Not so much these days.”

“Huh, wonder why...?” Blue eyes looked back over to where the object of their conversation sat.

The bell rang shortly after and the friends dispersed to their respective classes. Kieran himself sat down in his calculous class. He didn’t like the teacher much, she seemed too sharp and unforgiving if you didn’t understand the material. Luckily the blond had yet to have that problem personally. As he copied down notes and did the assigned problems he kept noticing his mind had wandered off, often to find it on the topic of one Jayden Buchanan. 

To be honest, he had no idea what to do with that.

When class came to an end Kieran made his way over to the library to wait for the busses. Doing his best to finish his calculous homework before he had to leave, the blond was almost unaware to the library filling with a Junior English class. Their noisy squabbling was distracting but the librarian seemed more inclined in aiding their endeavor than keeping their calamity to a minimum. However a bubbly brunette came in, complaining to high heaven. 

“Gosh, can you believe this?” She huffed glaring at the books as though they offended her. “Why can’t we just use the internet as always, I mean, what does a library actually have to offer?”

“It’s probably just so somebody actually uses the place, Mindy,” The girl’s friend offered. “Besides nerds.”

“I guess so.” Mindy shrugged. “So, Jeanne, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Well, Jennifer is going to be around tonight, so she will probably have something fun to do.” The blonde shrugged, looking at the spine of a book in thought. 

“Wow, I haven’t seen your sister in, like, forever.” Mindy beamed. “Not really since my loser brother got dumped by her.”

“She’s really so much better off without him.” Jeanne nodded.

“Yeah, do you remember how pissed she was when she found out that he wanted kids?” The brunette girl laughed. “I mean, why is Jay such a loser?”

By that point the girls’ conversation had Kieran by the ear, he knew it wasn’t polite to eavesdrop but could the person the one girl be talking about be the same Jay that he was curious to know more about? If so that seemed to be a pretty harsh way to talk about one's own brother. 

“Seriously, what teenager actually _wants_ kids?” Mindy’s friend confirmed. The two continued their conversation but carried it out of earshot, leaving Kieran to wonder. 

By the time that the class had gathered sources for their papers it was time for class to end and the blond was left with half of his homework unfinished, at least it wasn’t due until Friday. Getting on to the correct bus the teen watched out the window as the small coastal streets rolled by, leaving his mind to wander yet again. It was a little silly to like somebody you didn’t even know, but Kieran also couldn’t see himself approaching the object of his fascination, no matter how friendly Rachel claimed he was. He was most likely straight, if his dating history was anything to believe, and on top of that _older_. At least Kieran assumed he was, the blond turned seventeen in January and the other was a Super Senior so he was at least eighteen. Probably an old eighteen. 

Rolling up to his stop the teen got off the bus and resumed the rest of his trek home on foot. Why his father chose a house so far away from everything else the teen would never know. It was up on a hillside looking out over Bayview, and was a good three miles away in the outskirts of the town itself. The house was stunning, all Mediterranean in style making it look like a modern Spanish Villa. There was even a large pool in the back, it was like the perfect vacation house and bachelor pad all wrapped into one. Kieran often wondered how a man on the military’s payroll afforded such a place. 

A major downside was that it was about five miles away from the school, give or take. Kieran didn’t know for sure, but he figured most of the people he went to school with lived in the suburbs on the South or North side. There were a few ranches and villas in the surrounding area, so it was possible that a few lived out there as well. Though the blond supposed that his father hadn’t bought the house with children in mind, the decor clearly spoke to that, much less their needs. But he would survive, riding the bus wasn’t too bad.  

Walking along the driveway Kieran spotted his father’s large vehicle, the black monstrosity taking up a considerable portion of the parking space. And next to it was a small red convertible, no doubtably the mode of transport for his father’s latest conquest. It was something that the teen had come to accept, that his father had become the kind of man to spend his time with a number of women instead of just one. They would flit around for a day or two, possibly even a week, before moving on to men of a more permanent nature. And Kieran could see their draw to the man, he wasn’t too old and his dark hair complemented his hazel eyes. The teen couldn’t remember him much from his childhood, his parents divorced when he was three, but even now it was hard for Kier to refer to the man as a father. He wasn’t abusive or even mean but the military man was distant at times. At thirty nine Anthony was simply more attached to the life he had planed out ahead of him than his own son. 

Entering the house Kieran was almost knocked over by the leggy blonde that was giving his father one last flirtatious twirl out the door, the teen had seen her before at the school— Ms. Merik the Lifeguard, if he remembered correctly— Standing in the den was the tall dark haired man, still damp from a shower and only sporting low riding satin pants. Frankly if it weren’t for the knowledge that the man was his own father Kieran couldn’t have denied that he wouldn’t be tempted. 

“Welcome back, Kier.” Anthony smiled softly the way he commonly did post coitus.

“Hey, Anthony,” The blond nodded in greeting, heading to the kitchen to work at the table on his remaining homework. It was one thing he greatly appreciated about the man, he hand’t forced that Kieran call him ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’,not even ‘Sir’. The man seemed to acknowledge that when the teen was ready he would call him something besides his name. 

“How was your day?” Anthony asked, entering the kitchen and pulling an apple from the fruit bowl. He didn’t seem to care about his state of undress, but Kieran felt that if he looked that good at almost forty then he would probably flaunt it too. Hell, the man was just starting to gray and it was only noticeable when he didn’t shave.

“Good, Calculous is getting a little tricky but I’m sure I can get it.” Kieran responded, pulling out his History text to cover the pages he missed.  

Nodding along the older man leaned against the kitchen counter as he munched on the fruit. “And Timm isn’t giving you any grief.”

“No,” Kieran looked up, confused. He was a good photographer, had an eye that his teacher was more than happy to have in his class. “Why would he?”

“Well, I just wanted you to be aware that he...You know,” The man shrugged, looking away uncomfortably. “Well, that he is married...To another man.”

“Oh,” Kier said softly as he looked down at his book. “No, Mr. Timm isn’t giving me any trouble. I like him, he’s nice.”

The teen hadn’t been sure how to bring up his feelings about his orientation around his father. It was clear that the older was quite the lady’s man, and though he never spoke anything negative about homosexuals Anthony hadn’t said anything positive either. Kieran had dealt with enough trouble at school because of his preferences, he didn’t want it following him home too.

“Good,” The teen’s father nodded finally, tossing his apple core in the trash. “I’ve got to go to the base tonight, won’t be back until probably late Thursday or so. You going to be okay for that long?”

Nodding the teen smiled up at his dad reassuringly, confirming that he would be fine. Kieran didn’t comment on how sometimes he felt more like a house pet than a child, that his mother loved spending time with him. His father had responsibilities, ones that he hadn’t been expecting a son to be around for. He could only hope to understand and try to do his best. It was only Monday evening, three days alone wouldn’t kill him.

Anthony smiled at his boy and ruffled the teen’s hair as he passed, Kieran felt like the man knew it annoyed him so he enjoyed it even more. It was odd having a father who was more like a big brother, it was really different than the relationship with his mother. She had been his best friend and confidant. 

“When you get out of school of Friday let’s go shopping,” The Colonel spoke, looking back at him with hazel eyes. “Not that anything’s wrong with what you got, but no kid of mine is going to run around in hand-me-downs all the time.”

Kieran looked down at the hoodie he wore, it was old but it was his favorite. The wool was worn in spots and it really didn’t offer any protection from the elements, but his mother had bought it for him when he first entered high school. His father seemed to sense his hesitance because he knelt in front of him and placed a large hand on his knee. 

“Hey,” Using his other hand to tilt Kieran’s head to meet his earnest gaze. “You’re a good looking guy, Kiddo, I don’t want to change you but maybe you should stop hiding it.” 

Standing and walking away the tall man seemed completely unaware that he had just said the nicest thing Kieran had ever heard from him. Anthony had his moments like that. Smiling softly to himself the teen looked down at the thumb holes in his hoodie and nodded. He agreed, maybe it was time for change. In the last month alone he couldn’t count the number of times that somebody had mistaken him for a freshman due to his style and height. Once he was cleared by the doctors to due so maybe he would start jogging again, possibly take Brad up on learning some Karate. He wasn’t going to be a target again. Kieran promised himself that he would start tearing down the shy shell that he had lived inside for seventeen years. 

But for now the teen had an essay for English to outline before Wednesday. Plus he had a camera full of shots he needed to look at.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, here is the second chapter of 'Over the Barrel'. We get to know Kieran a little better and see how he's dealing with a new school. Hope you all enjoyed and for those of you reading 'Steel Studios' I am working on chapter 3 and that should be up soon!
> 
> Also, I shall be cross posting this over on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/45956986-over-the-barrel)  
> , so if you want to see who I've been using as inspiration for my characters or relivent songs or whatever head on over there to see this and other members of the Newport!Verse.


	3. Guardians and Gambits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so here is the newest chapter of 'Over the Barrel'. 
> 
> Just a little note, I'm quite sure you'd be able to recognize as such but should you ever come across a row of stars like this: ✮✮✮✮✮ it means that there has been a change in point of view. 
> 
> That's all I got for ya, so enjoy!

Jay always preferred his shorter elective days, using his last open block to spend some time with the conditioning class. He had to stay after anyways, Mindy was a senior but she was still loaded down with a full schedule, the girl being enrolled in some junior classes she had yet to pass. Today was especially nice, his father came home yesterday and decided that Jayden deserved a morning off. Sleeping in was a rare commodity to the teen but one he eagerly took full advantage of. Seven had been a good time to wake up bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning. 

Getting to school after dropping off his youngest sister at daycare Jay made a mental note to keep an eye out for his other sister to ensure that she was indeed on campus and not off goofing about. She had become rather known for doing that. Typically the two didn’t see much of each other at school, Jayden had become a bit of an outcast since his repeat of his senior year and refusal to rejoin the team. Mindy was solely concerned about her reputation and being seen with her brother was one of the last things she had on her list of cool things to do. An odd reversal from even last year where he was the ‘cool’ older brother. 

At the ringing of the bell Jay wandered over to the locker room to change for Gym. The locker room was never a problem for the teen, the musty smell of unwashed boy held nothing on a dirty stable and Jayden wasn’t even a culprit of having wandering eyes. There were a few good looking guys in his class along with a lot of his old teammates but Jay wasn’t really into guys that were like him. That and you see a guy’s nasty jock enough times and it completely kills the allure. Male or female it was clear that Jayden had a preference for smaller types, he liked being able to encompass somebody in his arms or playfully overpower them. Never in abuse, Jay liked to think that he was too much of a gentleman for that, but the brunette admitted he liked roughhousing more than a little. 

This year his body was more defined than most of his class but he had a good year on near everybody and between spending his spare school time in the gym and his duties at home it helped him bulk up a bit. That and genetics, the Buchanan men were big and tall and Jay was certainly no exception. It was almost frightening to see how much he looked like his father when the man was younger. 

“Man, J.D., ink looks good!” Zayne spoke up from Jay’s right side, catching the tall teen in just his shorts. 

“Thanks,” Jayden responded, looking down at his right shoulder. He’d gotten the last touches done on it last week, some shading and light coloring. “Just finished it.”

“I gotta say, it works for you man,” The shorter teen shook his head. “And you’re getting crazy ripped, Coach is going to be wetting his jock when he sees you!”

“Gross!” Jay playfully shoved his friend. Zayne was one of the guys from the team that never harassed him about rejoining or said anything about his sexuality. They never really hung out apart from team activities though, different crowds. 

“Just saying,” Zayne held up his hands innocently. “So how you been?” 

“Rough,” Jay sighed, sitting down on the bench to retie his shoes. “Everyone still looks at me like I’m some sort of leper or something. I hate it.” 

“Dude, that sucks. Like from hero to zero...”

“Thanks...” Jayden frowned as he stood, towering over the Asian athlete. “What about you?”

“Eh, can’t really complain too much,” Zayne shrugged as he stood. “I think Naomi is finally coming around.” 

“That’s great man,” Jay smiled. He was truly happy for his friend, Naomi was a sweet girl and Zayne had a hard time finding a girl that his parents approved of. Pulling on his shirt Jay motioned over his shoulder. “I got to run to class, but I’ll catch ya’ later?”

“Sure thing, bro,” Zayne winked playfully and smacked his unmarked shoulder. “Give ‘em hell!”

Jay smirked and shook his head. It was no secret that he was taking Gym again to help raise his GPA some, Jay really only needed to pass Geometry and English this year to graduate but the teen had signed up for more classes to bring his overall scores up. He’d even been using one of those ‘Word of the Day’ calendars to improve his vocabulary. Today’s word was abysmal, a word Jay felt described last years grades well.

Bayfort High did its best to split up classes among like grades, so Jayden’s class was predominantly juniors and seniors with a lone freshman named Isaac running about. They also seemed fit to put the near entirety of the Bullfrog Varsity Football team in his class as well. On a whole they had no hard feelings and most of his friends understood why he wasn’t willing to rejoin this year, not so much in the liking guys part. So far it hadn’t led to problems...yet. Then again, most of his old team had graduated last year, and some of the new Varsity team hardly knew Jay at all. 

Jay noticed Isaac rush into the gymnasium and try to immerse himself among the girls up in the bleachers, seeking refuge from the larger boys. The girls seemed to happily accept the young boy not caring that he was a freshman. Several times Jay felt like he should try and talk to the kid, befriend him, but the short teen always seemed disinterested or afraid. Jay also spotted another guy lounging on the bleachers, he changed into black sweats and a white undershirt instead of the usual gym clothes of flimsy shorts and top. It was the same guy that seemed to have befriended Kieran, Jay recognized him from around campus, he was in the band. Oddly fit for a musician. A girl was leaning up against him and appeared to be chatting his ear off, the teen didn’t seem to mind though. Then his and Jay’s eyes caught, storm grey maintaining their cool composure as they simply stared back. 

“Alright, kiddies, let’s get to work!” The gym coach came in a blew her whistle, effectively breaking Jayden’s attention and getting the class into motion. 

The rest of the class Jay wondered about the intenseness of the other teen’s gaze, he had learned that his name was Brad when Coach Carmin called roll. Standing Brad was possibly just an inch or so shorter than him, maybe two, but Jayden had more mass. Brad was built like a swimmer, Jay was build like a football player. He caught the other senior staring at him a few times as they ran through their excursuses and drills, next week would be the start of the football section of the curriculum. Secretly Jay was excited to playing again. 

Showering quickly and getting changed Jay left thinking about what Brad’s staring meant, it wasn’t lust, he was all too familiar with those kinds of looks, it was something else. Today Jay had settled on wearing a baseball cap, the hat was on backwards but he would turn it around outside to keep the sun out of his eyes. As he walked to Econ Jay caught sight of Kieran ducking into science room down the hall, meaning the boy must have had Chemistry with Mrs. Cumberland. Lucky. And smart. Really smart. Sitting down the teen reflected on what that meant to him. Jennifer had always taunted him because she was smarter, Jayden wasn’t stupid or slow he just wasn’t too keen on school. That and it was hard to study with a healthy pair of D’s staring you in the face. 

Jay wondered if Kieran would be like that, looking down on him just because he was smarter. He hoped not. Jayden shook his head, snorting at himself, here he was thinking about the boy when he hadn’t even spoken to him yet. 

As Economics dragged on the teen doodled on his notes and silently begged for the torment to end. Not that he hated the teacher or anything, he just hated the subject. He’d taken it because he figured he might learn something but it turned out it was all stuff he already knew from helping his dad with the business. Someday he always knew he’d continue his father’s work so he always treated it like he was already the owner, not by bossing people around or anything, he was just very professional. When the bell finally rung Jay wasn’t ashamed to admit he was the first out the door. 

Lunch was nothing special, today Alice was on a field trip with her Anatomy class so Cooper was moping. At their usual table Jay had the perfect view of where Kieran seemed to have begun to hang out during lunch, he also noticed that Brad was there. Maybe that explained the stares he was getting, did Brad like Kieran too? Spotting the blond right away as he came out with a familiar brunette girl Jayden took in his appearance. Today the teen seemed to have been stripped of his hoodie and you could see him better now. He looked older without his armor, not hiding behind his glasses or loose clothing, Kieran’s jaw was surprisingly square. He was still short, but in a shirt with rolled up sleeves Jay was pleased to notice that the boy had a some muscle to him, not defenseless. He walked with some stiffness though, Jay recognized it immediately, probably from some sort of injury to his side. Made him think of when a teammate got tackled too hard his first year, the guy had bruised his ribs pretty bad and had moved similarly. 

Still, blond and cute though, it made Jayden want to know more about him. Clearly he wasn’t a freshman, or even a sophomore, he actually looked more like a senior. Kieran was a mystery that Jay was looking most forward to unwrapping. 

“Dude!” Matt slugged Jay in the arm none too gently. “Can you stop perving for, like, thirty seconds and talk to your friends?”

“Oh, sorry,” The brunette shook his head. “What’s up?”

“Well, Cooper’s down because his girl left him—”

“She didn’t leave me...” Cooper interjected, the pining teen pouting. “She’s just _away_.”

“Whatever,” Matt rolled his eyes. “Anyways, since Cooper is down why don’t you and I talk about something?”

“Like what?” Jay snickered at his friend’s antics.

“Well...How about your sister?” The blond wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re lucky she has high standards,” Jayden warned, eyebrow raised. “Or you’d be in a heap of hurt.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me!” Matt playfully cried. 

“I think you’d have to be more worried about Mason,” Cooper drawled. “Or even Papa Buchanan.”

“Naw, my dad don’t care all that much what she gets up to so long as it ain’t a baby.” Jay shrugged. “But, yeah, Mase would tar you for sure.” 

“Dude, your brother is terrifying.” Matt shuddered. “Remember when you had us all over for the first time for an all nighter? I swear he scared ten years off my life!”

Cooper laughed and shook his head. “We all warned you to stay out of his room, you got what was coming to you.” 

Jay smiled at his friends as they bickered back and forth. The brunette hadn’t seen his brother in almost a year now. Mason was a bit of a free spirit —as his dad liked to say— last Jay’d heard the man was up in New York filming. Filming what Jay didn’t ask, he had learned a few years back that just wasn’t a good idea. Mason was older by almost ten years, his father’s oldest child with a college sweetheart, but he was family none the less. He’d stuck around until Jay was seventeen or so then went off into the world, they would get postcards and emails, sometimes the man would call and chat for hours on end, but Jay missed his big brother. They had a lot in common and Mase was always a shoulder when Jayden needed one. 

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Jay reported to the office, filling his next hour and a half as an office aid. More or less he ran papers about and would make announcements over the intercom. He got along well with Mary Jane, the office attendant, she was a larger woman of African decent and she was a complete hoot. She always begged him for the latest gossip going about campus acting like she herself was a teenager and not a happily married woman with three fully grown kids of her own. It occurred to Jay that he could use his position in the office to learn more about his developing crush but he was old fashioned. Plus his mother tended to look down on spying.

Third block rolled by slowly, Jay filled it by gossiping with MJ and making one announcement suggesting that footwear be used in the showers due to an outbreak of athlete’s foot. Which Junior caught. Again. Poor guy was just that unlucky, which was a shame, he was a nice guy. When class let out Jay once again returned to the Gym. This semester it was the Freshman/Sophomore class that had Conditioning that block, so it was mostly the JV teams this time around. It made Jayden feel like a giant; a big, freaky, giant. He’d always been tall for his grade but this was ridiculous, he swore freshman were getting smaller because Jay wasn’t getting any taller, he checked. 

Leaving his shirt behind in the locker room Jay waltzed into the weight room in just his gym shorts ignoring the gazes he got. As usual most were out of jealousy or admiration but a few were heated and that just plain freaked him out. He wasn’t a pedophile, he was almost nineteen years old and most of these kids hadn’t even broken sixteen. All awkward limbs and acne. Needless to say it wasn’t what Jay looked for in a partner. It made him wonder how old Kieran was, possibly seventeen, at least hopefully. That only put them about two years apart, that wasn’t too bad, he wasn’t robbing the cradle. It was those thoughts that distracted him from a shadow appearing over him.

“You know, it’s dangerous to be distracted on the bench press.” 

Jay’s eyes snapped to focus and looked up at the male standing above him. Brad was wearing a t-shirt this time but had changed to his sweats again. Arms crossed the tall teen seemed to loom, eyes looking bored. 

“Sorry,” Jay set the bar and sat up. “You want the machine?” 

“Naw,” Brad shook his head, eyeing the larger teen’s strong chest. “Just wanted to talk.”

“Can’t say we have before.” Jay frowned slightly while crossing his own arms, widening his stance. He didn’t really like the looks this other boy was giving him. 

“I just want to know what your motives for Kieran Roderick are.” Brad maintained eye contact now, a sharp gleam filling them with threat. He was looking out for a friend.

“I don’t really have motives,” Jay shrugged lowering his arms and picking up his towel. Brad was protecting someone close to him, he could respect that. “Least, not yet.”

“He’s not a toy,” Brad warned. “You won’t play with him.”

“No intention to,” Jayden flopped the towel over his shoulders and held onto it. “I’m not really one to play the field anymore anyway. Might want to get to know him a little better, possibly see where that leads, if he’s willing.” 

Brad snickered. “I’m sure he’d be, but I’m just putting the warning out now: You hurt him and you and I will have to have another ‘discussion’.”

“I wasn’t aware that cello players were this violent.” Jay smirked, he could easily see himself getting along well with this Brad character. 

“My parents always believed in a well rounded individual. Dad helps me with my music lessons, mom introduced me to martial arts.” Brad rose a brow. “I also teach said martial arts to kids.”

“What ages?” Jay loosened his stance more.

“Uh, five through ten, why?” Brad furrowed his brow. 

“My little sister has been begging to pick up a hobby.” The taller teen shrugged. “She turns five in October, maybe we’ll see you then.”

“Sure,” A confused Brad nodded slowly. “Uh, it’s the Loach Dojo, over on Wavecrest.” 

“Great.” Jay smiled widely, Amelia was going to be so excited, provided their mother would let her.

“So, we have an understanding?” Brad checked, face serious again.

“Yeah.” Jayden nodded, an easy lax smile resting on his face. 

He decided right then that he wanted to know Brad better too —not even as a bid to get closer to Kieran— Jay had learned to surround yourself with the kind of people you wanted to be. His own pool of friends had shriveled to a puddle and Jayden could respect somebody who went out of their way to stand up for a friend. 

“Good.” Brad nodded before walking away. 

“Brad,” Jayden called out before he got too far. “Thanks.”

The other teen paused and looked questionably at the him before nodding again and walking away. Jay rolled his shoulders and smiled, he was well worked over and he could feel his blood pumping. Walking to the showers he took his second shower of the day and cleaned up. His most recent encounter had informed him of three things; one: Kieran was at least a little bit into guy according to his friend; two: Brad wasn’t in the least bit afraid to hand Jay his own ass should the need arise; and three: Amelia was probably going to be able of kicking his butt one day. All in all, he called that a good. 

Sauntering out of the building to wait by his truck Jay watched as people flooded out of the campus. He knew that Mindy was going to be a while anyways, she always gossiped with her friends after school let out, the small gaggle of girls leisurely making their way to the parking lot. It worked out for the best though, with so many driving teens on campus traffic lasted about twenty minutes before clearing up. By the time that they were both loaded up the busses had headed out with their own passengers and Jay could make a clean escape.  

Besides, Amelia wasn’t even ready to be picked up until four.

✮✮ ✮  ✮  ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮

 

Kieran couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious and vulnerable as he left the house on Tuesday morning. He’d taken his father’s advice to heart and rifled through his yet to be unpacked boxes to find some of his ‘Summer’ clothes. Kieran had gotten rather used to dressing in layers to keep off the chill of Northern Idaho, but California was a lot warmer.  Scrounging up a pair of longer khaki shorts, a grey t-shirt, and a long checkered blue long-sleeve Kieran decided to swap out his glasses for his contacts. He didn’t like them much, touching something to his eye freaked him out, but he could get used to them. With solid skater shoes protecting his feet the blond tried to ignore the looks he got on his walk or at the bus-stop, people whispered just beyond his hearing and it drove the teen crazy. 

Before Kieran hadn’t gotten much notice, his frumpy clothing had seemed to have been enough to keep the gossipmongers at bay. Now that he had cleaned up it seemed that Kieran was now worth a few muttered whispers. He had never been popular before so the sudden increase in attention was unfamiliar. 

Sanctuary came in the form of the six foot two cello player that Kieran finally decided was a friend. Brad had walked right up to him, tucked him under his arm and waltzed away like it was an everyday occurrence. Brad himself was dressed similarly but in shades of gray and sandals, the cellist seemed to like monotoned styles or was possibly color blind, Kieran never asked. 

“You look good, man,” Brad finally commented as they approached Kieran’s locker. “But word of advice, roll up your sleeves. You’ve got nice arms, show ‘em off.”

The shorter teen blushed slightly and nodded, doing so quickly. Since day one Brad had been friendly and open, he was also distinctively protective. Kieran wasn’t sure if the taller teen was attracted to him or not, he casually touched just about everyone and had confirmed that he was at least bisexual yesterday. Not that it meant anything, it just made it a possibility. And not one that Kieran would immediately turn down. He’d been single since he his mother got sick and he was thinking about possibly dating again. Brad was a great guy, at least the little bits about him that Kieran had gotten to know, and as ashamed as he was to admit it, the guy smelled good. 

“Thank you,” Kieran smiled softly, keeping his head down a little as he blushed. “You look nice too.” 

Brad rolled his eyes and smirked. “Kid, I always look good.” 

“True,” He admitted. “So what do I owe the honor?”

“Of the morning pick up?” The taller teen shrugged. “No real reason, really. I noticed you took the bus so I figured I’d greet you.” 

“Well, thanks, it was really nice of you.” Kieran smiled and looked up at his taller friend, Brad smirking in response. He’d never perfected flirting, neither giving or receiving signals. 

“Kier, knock that off,” Brad playfully ruffled the shorter teen’s hair. “You fucking adorable, and I’d wreak you in a heartbeat, but I’m pretty spoken for at the moment. I’m just being a nice guy.” 

“Oh,” Blue eyes fell and Kieran suddenly felt foolish. “Sorry.”

“Kieran,” Brad pulled his friend’s chin up again. “Like I said, I would but I can’t. Okay.” Smirking the brunette wriggled his brow. “Trust me, you would be my first choice otherwise.”

“Okay,” The blond sighed a little. Figures the first time he tried again since his last boyfriend he’d get shot down. “So, who is this other person?” 

“Well, me and Rachel kind of decided that maybe we should stop beating around the bush and see if what we got is worth exploring.” Brad shrugged. “We’ve been friends forever, so maybe more could work out just as well.” 

“I hope it does,” Kieran smiled. “You guys deserve it.” 

“And you deserve somebody too,” The dark haired teen spoke honestly. “Maybe that Buchanan guy you got your eye on.”

“No way,” Blushing the blond looked back into his locker, he still wasn’t fit for Gym so he had an empty block before Chemistry. “I mean, he’s probably not even into guys.” 

“Maybe not,” Brad shrugged. “He’s in my first block today though.”

“Wait, Jay’s in our Gym class?” Kieran looked up shocked. 

“Yep.” Brad nodded as he began to stroll away.

Kieran rushed to pull out his Chemistry notebooks and close his locker before catching up with his friend. “So, he’s, like there? You know, in the locker room and stuff.”

“Yep.” Brad smirked, popping the p. 

Feeling his face heat up the blond shook his head. “Showers?” He was embarrassed to say that it came out more of a squeak. 

“Oh yeah.” Chuckling the other teen just slung his arm over the shorter’s shoulders and walked on. “And I gotta say, it’s a damn fine sight.” 

Staring at his feet Kieran could feel his blood burning in his face and ears. Just knowing that Jay was going to be somewhere in the same locker room was going to drive him insane, but the possibility that he might catch a glimpse of him in a shower? That was flat out going to kill him. 

“Kier, you are way too fun to screw with.” Brad chuckled and jostled him closer. 

The blond rolled his eyes and pulled away from his friend, not willing to be led into the locker room. The Library was in the opposite direction and Kieran liked to be there before the bell rang. 

“I’ll catch up with you at lunch?” Kieran checked for good measure, clutching his books to his chest.

“Yeah,” Brad smirked. 

With their plans confirmed Kieran nodded and walked off to the Library. Technically because he had an open block the teen didn’t even have to be on campus yet but he spent it studying anyways. He prided himself on his good grades and remembered the rush of happiness he got when Anthony mentioned them. The man seemed pleasantly stunned to have such an intelligent child, though Kieran was beginning to assume the man was smarter than initially appearing. The man did Sudoku for fun, not even Kieran liked Sudoku. 

Sitting in the large bay window of the Library Kieran had his notes scattered out in front of him, the teen assorting them by highlighted colors. Rachel had told him his method was a little excessive but his grades didn’t lie and Kieran had been doing it this way since he began public school. So engrossed with his notes the teen didn’t even notice the first bell ringing that signaled the end of the first block. This made him almost late to his actual class, Chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than usual, but this is what I had for you all today. I promise future chapters won't rely on retelling the same day from different points of view, that was just how this one demanded to be done...
> 
> Comments and critique welcome ^w^
> 
> Updates on Fridays.


	4. Family Matters

Strangely Wednesday passed without any sort of fanfare, the emptiness of the house when Kieran got home was always a little odd but he combated that by playing music loudly without a care. Brad had somehow gathered on Thursday that he was alone and offered to keep him company but Kieran waved it off, though it didn’t stop the other teen from trying multiple times to get him to reconsider. Kieran couldn’t decide if Brad was being annoying or persuasive. 

 

Most of his classes were gearing up for tests next week and Kieran made sure his notes were up to snuff. He noticed Jayden more often now, spotting the tall brunette trudging along the halls sometimes alone and sometimes accompanied by others. Kieran wondered about some of the odd looks that occasionally got shot Jay’s way but seeing that the teen himself didn’t notice he brushed the curiosity away. Kieran wouldn’t be surprised to learn that the other evoked envy or infatuation wherever they went. He himself wasn’t fully immune to Jay’s good looks.  

 

Ms. Hummel was particularly invested in getting Jayden to speak in her class, constantly pointing questions in his direction. Kieran was pleased to find that Jay had a deep but settling voice, high enough to sound friendly but deep enough to him to find soothing. He had never really thought about voices like that before, but now that he did Kieran found himself rather liking the low rumbling. Jayden also apparently had a nice laugh. A really nice laugh. 

 

At the end of the day Kieran found himself wandering to the busses before being intercepted by a well formed arm around his waist. Brad, of course, had managed to sneak up behind him and pull him in against himself all while staying conscious of tender ribs.  

 

“I”m driving you home today.” He announced. 

 

“Oh, are you?” Kieran smiled, laughing a little. 

 

“Yep,” The other nodded, giving Kieran a playful shove. “Now, shut up, I’m kidnapping you.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure that you’re not supposed to inform me of that.” The blond snorted as he approached Brad’s vehicle. 

 

The younger teen drove a car just a year or two old, a calm blueish-silver color. It was bigger than the average sedan but no where near the size of his father’s all terrain monster. Brad said it was a bit of a gas guzzler but since he only drove to school and back it wasn’t too bad. Kieran assumed it was hard for guys Brad’s size to fit comfortably in the smaller models. 

 

As they climbed in Brad tossed his pack in the back but Kieran kept his on his lap. 

 

“So, where am I taking you?” Brad looked over with his grey eyes before starting the car. 

 

“I’m a bit out of town, up on _The Bluffs_?” Kieran answered. 

 

Brad let out a low whistle. “Wow, snazzy.” 

 

“I guess Anthony likes to have nice things when he gets home.” The other shrugged. “Since on base he doesn’t have much.” 

 

“Right, your dad is military.” Brad seemed to recall. 

 

“Yep.” Kieran nodded, not bothering correcting the other. Anthony was his dad, in the most basic sense. The man hadn’t really raised him but he was still half of the reason Kieran was even here.  

 

The two mostly drove in silence, Brad humming along to whatever was on the radio and Kieran hesitant to talk. 

 

“So, what’s your dating history like?” Brad suddenly asked out of the blue.

 

“What?” Kieran chuffed, shocked eyes looking over.

 

“Well, I have no issue talking about where I’ve been,” Brad shrugged. “Rachel’s been bugging me about it because she’s afraid that you’re lonely. So...What’re you in to?” 

 

Blushing slightly Kieran looked out the window. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Yeah, you are,” Brad teased. “But what gets Kieran Roderick’s little heart pumping? What kind of guy would be able to say they have you on their arm?” 

 

“I don’t know,” It was Kieran’s turn to shrug. “I don’t have a lot of dating experience, really. My mom and I moved around too much to really have anything serious for a while.” 

 

“Huh,” Brad frowned a little. “So, you’re basically unmapped territory...” 

 

Kieran started and shot his friend an alarmed glare but it only earned him a rolling laugh. Blushingthe blond bunkered down in his seat and decided ignoring the lunatic in the car was the best option. 

 

“Look, I’m not trying to embarrass you, Kier, Rach and I'm just curious.”Brad soothed after a few minutes of chuckling. 

 

“Well...” Kieran paused to think. “I guess guys like you: tall, good looking...”

 

“I don’t think anybody’s in the business of dating people they find unattractive, Kieran.” The brunet injected, shaking his head. “I’m talking things like body shape. Do you like muscle, skinny guys? Long or short hair? Got a preference for cut or uncut?” 

 

Playfully leering over at Kieran at a stop sign, Brad let his eyes lower to the other’s crotch on the last part. Kieran caught the glance and blushed, pulling his bag in closer. 

 

“Uh, I don’t really know about that...” 

 

“Oh.” Brad pulled back, face softening. “So, what _do_ you have experience in.” 

 

Looking at his lap Kieran sighed. “Well, I dated a guy at my old school for a little while. We didn’t get very far, mostly just held hands and kissed from time to time. We made out once before I had to move, so I guess that’s as far as I know.”

 

Brad groaned and slammed his head back against the headrest of his seat. “Damn, kid, that’s rough.” 

 

“How is that ‘rough’?” Kieran protested. 

 

“Dude, you’re seventeen and the farthest you’ve ever gotten was some light over the clothes groping. That’s so tame, it’s damn right sad that that’s all you’ve gotten.” Brad rambled, his voice having a slight whine to it. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being inexperienced.” Kieran said firmly, clenching his jaw and looking out the window. His mother had made it very clear to him that inexperience was not shameful, nor was having a lot so long as you were safe. 

 

“Woah, Kier, I didn’t mean it like that.” Brad shook his head. They were well on the outskirts now and would be approaching Kieran’s home shortly. “I’m simply saying that you’re a great looking guy, I mean, hell if Rachel would let I’d damn near adopt you.” 

 

“Sure.” Kieran rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m being serious,” The other solidified. “You’ve got this cute angelic thing going on but then you have the jawline and muscles that say that you’re all man. It’s really kind of hot.” 

 

“I don’t have muscles...” The blond snorted. “You’re going to want to take a left at the post. It’s the one at the very end.”

 

Nodding along the driver did just that. Upon reaching their destination Brad threw the car into park and looked over, with a hand he gently reached over and gripped at Kieran’s bicep. 

 

“Feel this? _This_ is muscle, Kier.” Brad pointedly made eye contact. “I work with kids all the time at the Dojo, adults too. Sure, you aren’t built like some of the football guys or even me just yet. I’m also guessing by the wrapping you’ve had to wear for a while that you’ve lost a couple months of gym time. Gymnastics and Track aren’t an easy sport, Kieran, and I don’t know who made you think that but it isn’t true.” Sitting back Brad gave him a wink along side his typical grin. “You look great as is, but if you ever want to get back into the gym let me know.” 

 

Blushing at the sincerity in his new friend’s words Kieran looked down. “Careful, if you spend all your time building me up, Rachel just might decide I’m the better guy to go dancing with.”

 

Snorting the tall brunet shook his head. “Ain’t happening, Roderick, if my girl decides to step out on me with you I’ll join her.” 

 

Laughing Kieran snorted, unbuckling his belt and opening his door. Biting at his lip a little he looked at the empty house then back at his friend. 

 

“Do you want to come in?” 

 

Kieran didn’t get much a verbal answer but the larger teen did just grin and exit his vehicle, gathering up his things and locking it all up before striding over. Kieran guided Brad through the house and gave him a brief tour of the place. He knew that Brad’s family was fairly well off as well but the other seemed impressed by the modern villa. 

 

“Dude, we are getting in that pool at some point.” Brad playfully warned as they walked passed the massive water feature. 

 

The house was beautiful and much nicer than anything Kieran had ever lived in before. It bordered on being almost too opulent, too shiny for Kieran’s tastes but he did enjoy how much light the rooms got and how one could so easily go from being indoors to out without sacrificing much privacy. 

 

“Anthony mentioned a hot tub was around here somewhere,” Kieran commented, casting a glance back and forth. “But I’ve yet to actually find it.”

 

“Dude...” Brad let out an almost too happy moan. “ _Hot tube_.” 

 

Eventually the two moved to settle in what Kieran referred to as the living room. The massive glass fronted room looked out over the bluffs and one could easily see the ocean on a clear day. Because the house was on a hill there wasn’t much of a yard out that way, just a nicely landscaped strip before sloping away. There was a really nice side yard though which served as a patio and swimming area. 

 

Kieran had pulled out his books, giving Brad a serious look when the other dubiously asked if he really intended on studying _more_. He laid down in front on one of the long couches, using a low table to organize all of his assorted highlighters. Brad had at first stretched over a couch but ended up slumping over Kieran’s back not even an hour later. Together the two teens studied and fired questions off of each other. Brad turned out to be a rather useful study partner, if for anything his ability to ramble on about a topic while dropping in useful nuggets of knowledge along the way. Kieran liked bullet points, and it turned out that Brad liked to tell stories. 

 

Brad also revealed more things about himself and prompted Kieran to do the same. By the time the sun was lowering the two weren’t studying anymore but were rather trading stories of misadventures during their youths. Brad had a pet iguana name Reginald when he was younger instead of a cat, the reptile had since passed but had sired several offspring that Brad had kept one of and now had a girl named Alberta. Kieran hadn’t had pets growing up, he’d play with the neighborhood animals wherever he went but never had one of his own. 

 

It must have been passed seven when the front door opened and Anthony came strolling in. He was still dressed in his fatigues, but he had an easy smile on his face. 

 

“Hey, Kieran,” He paused, looking at the two boys. “And friend.” 

 

The two teens struggled up off the floor in a rush of awkward limbs, righting themselves as quickly as possible. Anthony simply watched on with an amused yet concerned-for-their-health look. 

 

“Hey, Anthony!” Kieran finally got out. “This is my friend Brad.”

 

“Anderson, Brad Anderson.”The taller teen smiled a little unsure.

 

“Roderick, Anthony Roderick,” Kieran’s father responded in a suave grinning way, taking Brad’s hand in a firm shake. “Colonel Anthony Roderick.” 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask,” Kieran immediately rushed out. “I didn’t know when you’d be getting home and—” 

 

The large man laughed and shook his head. “It’s fine, Kieran. Glad to see you’ve got a friend to have over.” Brad got a parental scanning before Anthony spoke again. “You’re mother runs the Dojo, right? The one over on Wavecrest.” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Brad nodded a little dumbly. 

 

“And you teach, don’t you?” Anthony against asked, seemingly knowing the answer.

 

“Yeah, the kids.” Brad nodded. 

 

“Great!” The man smiled widely as he clapped his hands together. “Well, I’m going to go get out of these things and take a shower.” Rolling his shoulders Anthony stretched some and sighed as his back popped. “I’m thinking I’ll fire up the barbecue and do some steaks. Sound good?” 

 

The two teens looked back at one another and Kieran quickly nodded. “Yeah, steaks sound good.” 

 

Anthony narrowed his eyes a little at his son. “Your grandma said something about being a vegetarian...” 

 

“Uh, the phase didn’t last long...” Kieran blushed under the parental scrutiny. “Mom was more into than I was.” 

 

Chuckling a little Anthony nodded. “Yeah, sometimes meat is just too good to pass up on!” 

 

Brad snickered but Kieran quickly elbowed him in the side to shut him up. 

 

Anthony began unbuttoning his top as he sauntered down the hall to his bedroom. “You staying for dinner, Brad Anderson?” 

 

Kieran shrugged at him when Brad looked over at him to check. 

 

“If it wouldn’t be a problem, steak does sound pretty nice.” 

 

A booming laugh came from around the corner, Kieran assumed that the man had left his door open. “Great! Call your parents so they know where you are.” 

 

The sound of water running shortly after caused both teens to erupt out loud in laughter. Brad was half bend over, holding himself up with Kieran’s shoulder as if the blond was doing any better. 

 

“Dude, your dad is _awesome_!” Brad laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “And hot!” 

 

Kieran groaned, sighing as he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, like, if he wasn’t my father!” 

 

“Well he ain’t mine!” Brad crowed as he threw his head back and laughed again, ribbing his friend gleefully. 

 

“Don’t you need to call your parents?” Kieran rose a brow, the joke passing. 

 

“Yeah, I guess...” The brunet mumbled as he pulled out his smart phone. “I’ll just go do that.” 

 

Kieran watched Brad stroll away as he spoke calmly to his own father. Plunking himself down on the couch he gathered up his studying material and organized it back where it belonged. Brad hadn’t returned by the time the water shut off and a minute or so later the sound of bare feet hitting stone floors notified him of Anthony’s. The soft noise gave him enough of a warning so that he didn’t shoot out of his skin when a large hand landed down on his shoulder, thumb pressing into his neck. 

 

“So, Brad’s a friend?” Anthony’s chuckling voice asked from above. 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran glanced up, smiling a little in return. “He hangs around with the arty people that I’ve somehow managed to stumble into.” 

 

“Good,” Anthony nodded. “I’m glad that you’re not afraid to make friends with guys again.” The man ruffled Kieran’s hair, giving him a wink. “Hanging with the girls can be a great deal of fun, but sometimes ya just got to have a night out with the boys.” 

 

Nodding in agreement Kieran set his stuff on the table. He had noticed that Anthony sometimes said some odd things about both boys and girls, but he didn’t give it much thought as he decided it was probably some sort of military thing. Unlike Anthony’s current choice of attire. 

 

The man had apparently exited his room in a pair of board shorts that were black with a dark green stripe up the side. They hung at the appropriate length just past his knee but the fabric did wonderful things to his firm rear, not that Kieran was really looking. Then, just to make things worse, the simple black shirt the man was wearing was stretched so tightly over his well muscled form that Kieran would have almost assumed the shirt was his at first. If it were anybody else Kieran would have assumed that they were strutting their stuff, but since it was Anthony he just gathered that was what they man liked. 

 

Ideally Anthony was rather good looking, dark hair and eyes, strong jaw and muscles, tall. Kieran _wasn’t_ attracted to his father, but there was no doubt that he was attractive. It was something he was still trying to get over. 

 

Anthony was milling about in the kitchen when Brad returned from the side yard, wide grin plastered on his face. 

 

“My dad said that I can stay for dinner, but warned me that if I get fat it’s all my fault.” He chuckled, plopping himself right next to Kieran and tossing an arm over his shoulders. 

 

“Kid, I don’t think you could get fat if you tried.” Anthony laughed, watching the two boys from his post. 

 

“I don’t know,” Brad played along. “I think I could if I _tried_ , but my girlfriend would probably miss my abs too much to do that.” 

 

“You have a girlfriend?” A strange look ghosted over Anthony’s face briefly as he looked between Kieran and Brad. Quickly a smile lit up his face and he let out a booming laugh. “Well, next time you’ll have to bring her over!” 

 

“Yeah, Rachel is really cool,” Kieran smiled. “She’s the one who kind of strong armed me into the group.” 

 

Brad snickered. “Yeah, she’ll do that. If you’re not careful that girl will walk all over you.” 

 

“Ah, gotta love those ones.” Anthony wistfully looked out the window. “You’re mother was a bit like that, if you’d believe it.” 

 

“I’d believe it.” Kieran nodded, looking down. It still hurt to think of her, even in fondness. It was hard to believe that she’d been gone for almost two months now. 

 

“So, I’m thinking about lighting up the grill and just chilling by the pool while that all gets going,” Anthony interrupted the glooming thoughts. “How’d you boy’s like that? Probably take an hour or so for things to get food on the table.” 

 

Brad immediately lit up. “I’m game!” Then he frowned a little. “I don’t have a suit though...” 

 

Kieran shrugged. “You could borrow one of mine, I have a few.” 

 

Anthony laughed, shaking his head a little. “Brad, why don’t you borrow one of mine. We’re about the same size, it looks like.” 

 

“Yeah,” Brad nodded as he stood. “I appreciate the offer, Kier, but I don’t think the boys would.” 

 

Anthony laughed loudly and Brad joined in. Kieran blushed a little but began to chuckle eventually. 

 

“My room’s the first one on left. Dresser next to the window, third drawer down. Got a couple different styles; pick whichever one you want.”

 

Brad nodded and bobbed down the hall in his search. Kieran stood and smiled at Anthony before going to his room to change as well. When he returned he was wearing a blue and white plaid pair with a big white hoodie that had a blue gazelle on it. It was his old school’s mascot, and the sweater was so soft that he tended to wear it often around the house. 

 

Anthony was out in the side yard, and Brad was politely waiting for him leaning against the couch. Brad himself had chosen a pair of red camouflage shorts and was stripped down to his grey undershirt. 

 

“Dude, your dad has, like, at least five different speedos.” He chuckled. 

 

“I know,” Kieran nodded. “I’ve seen him in at least three of those.” 

 

Brad whined and sagged a little, laughing it all off as he followed Kieran out to the yard again. The pool was a massive rectangle that was five feet at the shallow end and twelve at the deep, a diving board stretched out a little bit on that end, low to the waters surface but enough to use. The inner courtyard was well planted in a pseudo-tropical look, palm trees and Birds of Paradise. Kieran really liked how it all looked. To one side Anthony stood at the stone grill, beer in hand. 

 

“Hop in boys, I’ll join you in a minute.” He spoke up, saluting them with his bottle. “There are swim jets on both ends if you want to turn them on.” 

 

Brad whooped, peeling off his shirt as he jumped right in the deep end, a cannonball splashing up over the edge some. Kieran caught the warm grey material but hesitated himself about removing his own top. 

 

“You okay, Kieran?” Anthony was looking over with his ‘Dad Face’. It was a mixture of friendly openness, parental concern, and curiosity. How he had that looked nailed down to perfection Kieran would never know. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The teen nodded, looking back to Brad gliding through the water. 

 

“Your ribs?” The man asked lowly. 

 

“They’re fine...” Blue eyes felt to his bare feet and Kieran put his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Kier?” Brad was pulled up to the side, resting his chin on his folded arms. “Afraid of making me look bad?” 

 

The shorter teen snorted, grinning at his friend’s antics. “Yeah man, don’t want to hurt your ego.” 

 

“I think I can take the hit.” Brad winked, looking over the Anthony. “Bet you might even give the old man a run for his money.” 

 

Said man’s eyes narrowed some, a playful frown on his face. “Old man, I’ll show you ‘Old Man’.” 

 

Pulling off his own shirt in a show of powerful muscles and predatory skill Anthony kept his dark blue eyes pinned on grey as he sauntered up to the teen and stood over him. Crossing his arms over hismuscular, fur covered chest he looked down at Brad and grinned. 

 

“What do you say, Bradly, twenty laps with the jets?” Anthony challenged. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll take that bet.” Brad pushed off the wall and swam backwards. “What’s the prize?” 

 

“Winner takes the biggest steak.” Anthony decided, diving into the pool himself. 

 

The two agreed to the stakes, and positioned themselves in the shallow end. Kieran was notified that he better be keeping track, so he pulled over a chair and nodded when he was ready. On ‘Go’ both shot off like bullets in the water, pushing off the wall and gracefully gliding through the pool as if it were second nature. He knew for a fact that Anthony swam every morning or evening as part of his regimen, but he’d never seen Brad or heard him talk about spending any time in the water.The way their wet muscles pulled and rippled kept his attention fixed, more pointedly at Brad’s wide back muscles and impressive arms. For his age the teen was really well defined. 

 

In the end Anthony won by less than one lap. The man had laughed and whooped as if he were half his age, arms up in the air proudly crowing his championship. Both of them were panting heavily, but Anthony happily patted Brad on the shoulder before pulling him in for a friendly one armed hug. 

 

“Anytime you want a rematch, _Kid_ ,” Anthony laughed. “You know where I live.” 

 

“I might just take you up on that, _Old Man_.” Brad wiped water out of his face, looking over to Kieran and smiling widely. 

 

“So, you coming in or what?” Brad teased. 

 

Biting his lip a little Kieran nodded before pulling his sweater off. Compared to the two men in the pool he felt small, but as he lowered himself into the water he smiled at the cool temperature. He hadn’t been swimming in a long time. Brad sidled up next to him, looking him over carefully. The taller teen smiled at him before shooting a grin back over to Anthony. 

 

“Yeah, there’s the family resemblance.” Brad boldly joked. 

 

Kieran couldn’t quite agree. Anthony was tall and dark, his skin well tanned from days and days under the sun. He himself was short and pale in complexion. Freckles danced over his nose and shoulders but were absent on Anthony’s body. They shared a similar chin, a small but noticeable cleft dipping in the middle. 

 

“He actually looks a lot like his uncle,” Anthony had his head tilted, fondness pouring off him affectionately. “But he get’s his hair from his mother.”

 

“Uncle?” Kieran looked over at Anthony, brows furling a little. 

 

“Yeah,” The man nodded. “I’ve got a younger brother that you’d be a dead ringer for if not for the hair,” Pulling himself out of the pool Anthony strode over to the barbecue grill and shoved some charcoal briquettes around. “He lives on the East Coast, but you’ll probably see him for Thanksgiving.” 

 

“Oh,” Kieran nodded mildly. “I didn’t know I had an uncle.” 

 

“Drew and your mother didn’t get along too well,” Anthony chuckled. “Riled each other up like cats and dogs really.” 

 

“So, what’s he do?” Kieran swam up to the pool edge and hung there, ignoring Brad who seemed to amuse himself by splashing small waves of water at him. 

 

“He’s an architect,” Anthony came over and sat on the edge, just about a foot away. Though he was looking up at the darkening sky and leisurely kicked water up in retaliation at Brad. Kieran had a feeling that a friendly feud of sorts was developing between the two. “It’s one of the reasons they didn’t get along, Rory always blamed him for ‘Deforesting Mother Earth’. Ironically he actually specializes in building Ecologically Friendly homes.”

 

Looking down at Kieran the man winked. “The guy’s a genius, really. I’m just the one who’s louder and barks at others.” 

 

Laughing the man sighed and looked off again, a gentle smile on his face. 

 

Brad swam up on Anthony’s other side, leaning against the wall with his arms stretch out. The three of them stayed like that until Anthony stood and tended the grill. He also disappeared in the house for a while, leaving the two teens alone. 

 

“Sounds like there’s a lot of stuff you still need to talk over with your dad.” Brad rumbled out sagely. 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran looked down. “I’m just a little afraid to sometimes.”

 

“Why?” Brad looked over. “You’re dad seems like a really cool guy.”

 

“He is,” The blond immediately agreed. “But I’m just scared that what he’ll tell me won’t match up, ya know? My mom always spun all her stories about how they met and everything like it was some sort of whirlwind romance. What if he didn’t see it the same way?”

 

“Kier, I don’t really know much about your mom, but I’ve been watching Anthony all night,” Brad looked back at the house briefly. “I don’t know why they split but I can see that he must have really loved her.” 

 

“Yeah...” Kieran sighed. 

 

“And someday we’re going to have a little chat too.” Brad said in a friendly but firm voice. 

 

“About what?” Kieran asked, a little shocked by the sudden seriousness. 

 

“The ribs.” Brad shrugged. “Something happened to cause all of that,” He nodded to the still yellowed remains of what were once much worse bruises. “And I’m hoping that eventually you’ll be able to tell me about it.” 

 

“Oh.” Kieran drifted off, attention dragged to Anthony walking back out. 

 

“Alright, steaks are about ready and I got vegetables steaming, so let’s dry off and then we can eat!” 

 

Both teens pulled themselves out of the pool a little reluctantly. Anthony handed Kieran his towel but tossed one to Brad at an awkward time so that he only had the option of catching it with his face. Both the Roderick’s had a laugh over it. Deciding to sit outside, the plates were quickly set and drinks poured. Kieran and Brad had iced tea while Anthony sipped at another beer. The steaks were great and the company an uproar. Kieran figured his first dinner with friends over was a success. 

 

“So, Anthony,” Brad hummed, ruffling the towel over his head to better dry his hair. “This is a really cool place.” 

 

“I like it.” The older man chuckled, giving him a wink. “But thanks.” Leaning back in his chair Anthony rubbed at his stomach and sighed happily. “Kieran’s grandfather bought this place years ago, had Drew draw up a new design for it and had it remodeled about five years back.” 

 

“And you’re working over in at the base?” Brad held the towel over his shoulders, head tilted. 

 

Chuckling Anthony nodded. “Yes, I do a fair amount of recruiting and shuffling paper around to appear busy. And I do see where you’re going with this.” Shooting Brad a devilish smile Anthony shrugged cooly. “You want to know how a man on a military paycheck can afford a house in _The Bluffs_.” 

 

Brad blushed and looked down, either embarrassed at being caught or actually cowed for being rude. 

 

“It’s all right, Brad,” Anthony hummed. “I’m not offended. I actually get that question quite a lot.” He laughed. “We’re old money.” 

 

Kieran tilted his head a little bit. “Old money?” 

 

“Like, it’s been in the family for a while.” Brad murmured. He had caught on a long time ago that Kieran wasn’t always up to date with certain terms and such and would casually fill him in. 

 

Anthony tapped his nose and pointed his bottle at Brad. “Got it in one.” Finishing the beer off he set the bottle down with a soft clink. “My father’s grandfather was in Timber, owned a few mills. They still exist actually, but Drew’s the one with all that paperwork. Long story short, a long time ago a hardworking blue-collar guy managed to build himself an empire that still chugs along today. Someday a good portion of that wealth will come down to you, Kier.” 

 

Brad snapped his fingers, pointing at Anthony as a grin spread on his face. “Roderick Lumber!” 

 

“Yep.” Anthony nodded. “I own shares in the company so I’ve been able to live rather comfortably for a while now.” 

 

Kieran was blown away. He had never assumed that his family had money. Sure, when he lived with his mother they never wanted for a thing, he knew that his father sent them money monthly on the dot, he just never knew how much.  

 

“Don’t let it go to your head, Kieran,” Anthony suddenly warned, a wizened look shot his way. “You may be fortunate to come from a wealthy family, but I’m not raising a Trust-Fund Baby. You’re going to have to work for it.”

 

Nodding Kieran agreed. He’d been thinking about finding a job soon anyways, or at least looking at the possibilities. He’d be graduating in the spring and he wanted to have something lined up so he could help pay for things. Plus he’d be eighteen by then and he figured it would be a good idea. 

 

Brad eventually left, whining about having to do so but joked that his mother would be pissed if he decided to just move in with Kieran. He’d redressed and given Kieran a strong hug, slapping him on the ass before letting go. Anthony also gave Brad a hug goodbye, joyfully ruffling the teen’s hair and inviting him back whenever he wanted. The two of them stood side by side as they watched Brad drive back down the hill in the dark. 

 

“Keep a tight hold on that one, Kier,” Anthony looked over with a warm smile. “He’s good people, and he’ll treat you right.”

 

With that the older Roderick male turned and re-entered the house, his sure saunter just a rolling gate that seemed unaware of the unsure son he left in his wake. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late all! I was super busy until yesterday so I didn't have much time to type up a chapter for y'all. But here it is and a little bigger than usual! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and I should hopefully have a chapter ready for you on Friday!


	5. Trail Blazers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, y'all. But on the bright side, I am now all caught up and should be on time next week!
> 
> Also, I bumped the rating up to Mature. I'm not really sure if it really deserves it, but I wanted to get my bases covered as we are getting to the point where we might be hearing about some 'mature' material happening. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy! All comments and questions welcome.

Calistoga was a little more than an hour's drive away, one that was shorter than usual due to the lack of a trailer being towed behind them. This time around Jay and Camden were simply going for the show itself and to reconnect with a few of their contacts. They had three mares that would be ready to breed and Jay’s father wanted to set up several prospective sires before the season came around. Jayden was simply eager to be able to freely watch a rodeo without having to participate in it. He loved going to events but sometimes Jay found it was nicest to just kick back and watch instead. 

 

The road rolled away beneath them for miles, the two men quiet as songs crooned away on the radio. Jay was content with the silence, something he was used to, and his father tended to be a stoic man in the first place. They got along well, two men that understood the importance of working and didn’t step on each other’s toes too much. Camden coached Jay for his events and offered small nuggets of wisdom seemingly at random. Then, when not working, the two would commonly talk as they tossed a football back and forth. Jay was glad he could discuss anything with his father, sometimes he wasn’t as up to date on the most politically correct terms or necessarily agreed with everything but he supported his son without fault. 

 

“So, son, it’s been a while,” Camden spoke calmly, his voice low but filling the cab. “You got a girl this year?” 

 

Smirking a little as he continued to look down in the book he brought along Jay just shook his head. “Nope.” 

 

“Boy?” His father asked in the same laid-back, nonchalant lilt that was tinged with that Texan drawl everybody loved so much. 

 

“Nope.” Jayden answered honestly, shrugging a little as he snapped his book closed. “Got my eye on a fella, though.” 

 

“Yeah?” Camden glanced over briefly, paternal interest in his eyes.

 

Nodding Jay held his book in his lap and looked up at the visible sky from the windshield. “Yeah, guy my grade. Blond with blue eyes, good looking kid.” 

 

“‘Good looking kid’. Pff,” The older Buchanan man mocked teasingly. “Like you’re some old man.” 

 

“I’m older than most people my grade, Dad.” Jay lazily rolled his eyes.

 

“So?” Camden, puffed up a little. “You still getting slack for that?” 

 

“Naw,” Jayden shook his head. “I think most are smart enough to realize that I’m bigger than ‘em.” Chuckling he shrugged. “Still get the eye from some of the guys on the team, but most of them are just insulted that I keep turning them down.” 

 

“You don’t have to,” His father advised. “You’re doing good this year, you could join the football team if you wanted.” 

 

Shrugging again Jay just frowned a little. “I don’t really know if I want to, I like the game but it kind of hurt to have so many of my ‘friends’ turn on me when I confided in them.” 

 

“Yeah, but most of those guys are gone now, aren’t they?” Camden checked, receiving a mild nod. “You’ve said that there are still some good guys on the team.” 

 

“There are, I just don’t know about it anymore...” Jay looked down at the book in his lap.

 

“You gonna run away from every pretty girl that looks your way?” Jay’s father asked seriously.

 

“No,” Jayden shot his dad a look. 

 

“So, if you’re not going to let that burn keep you away what’s eating you on this one?” Camden asked. 

 

Jay looked at the older man. Sometimes he forgot how well his father knew him. 

 

“Don’t know.” Jay eventually shrugged. 

 

Camden huffed, shaking his own head. “Well, maybe you should get on that. No sense in wasting an opportunity if you don’t know what’s stopping you from it.”

 

Jay flipped open his book again, hoping to get a few chapters read before they reached their destination. A smile hinted at his lips, knowing his father wasn’t just talking about the team. His dad liked to cloak his relationship advice behind walls of sage wisdom. Man was a sneaky bastard sometimes but Jay had to admit more often than not he was right. 

 

The gathering in Calistoga was actually pretty small, more of an exhibition than a full rodeo. It was completely outside with some tents and kiosks set up here and there, the folks that brought their horses for the events were on one side all set up with their trailers. Mostly people milled about and reconnected while making new agreements and friendships. Camden had wandered off to find the owner of the stallion he’d been keeping his eye on, a nice dapple grey that he wanted to breed with their paints. Jay took to the arena by himself, leaning on the railings and just watching the trainers mosey about with their animals. The events would be starting in a little under an hour and from here he’d have a great view of them all. 

 

“Not entering this time, Buck?” A young man walked up and leaned back on the fence next to him. 

 

“Not this time, Grant,” Jay smiled as he looked over at the other. 

 

Grant Winston was a few years older than him, a tall narrow guy that was cowboy head to toe. He worked on a ranch out past Sacramento and was commonly on the same circuit as Jay. In fact Jay had lost a number of first places to him over the years, normally by just fractions, but that only made his victories that much sweeter. The two shared a friendly rivalry as well as a long standing romantic history. Rather put, they tended to hook up whenever they met. Grant was Jay’s first in many counts, had introduced him to the wonderful world of appreciating both sides of the spectrum. 

 

Honestly, Jay wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t even been here twenty minutes and the man had sniffed him out. 

 

“Me either,” Grant flipped the black fringe that flopped over his face, the rest held back by a leather tie. “Hasting rolled his ankle a week or so back, took us out of this one.” 

 

“He okay?” Jay turned to lean next to his friend, resting back against his elbows. He kept his hat tilted back to keep the sun off the back of his neck. 

 

“Oh yeah, big ol’ sissy’s just playing it up now...” Grant laughed, rolling his dark brown eyes. 

 

“What happened?” Jayden asked, knowing the other was a great rider and went to great lengths to keep his horses from injuries. 

 

“New kid was working with him,” Grant sighed, frowning at the memory. “And you know how that horse can be a bit of a pain, well he got stubborn on some poorly laid gravel and this let to that and next thing I know I’m left with a vet bill and out of a show.” 

 

Laughing while shaking his head Jay rested a hand down on Grant’s shoulder. “It’s what you get for having such a hell-raiser!” 

 

Snorting the man next to him nodded. “Yeah, but that damn Andalusian cost too damn much to give up or geld.” 

 

Jay shrugged in agreement. They only had one Stallion at Trail Blazers and Sarge was a total sweetheart —seemed to win him the ladies with it too— the other three boys in their stables had been snipped pretty young. 

 

Jay liked Hasting, the dark coated stallion was a damn fine beast, but even he had to admit the thing had an attitude. Worked with Grant just fine most the time, but others tended to be up a shit creek without a paddle. Honestly, it was probably their kindred spirits that allowed the two to work so well together. 

 

Not that Jay’d say that to Grant’s face or anything. 

 

“So, wanna get out of here?” Grant propositioned, tilting out his hips subtly. 

 

“I’m here with my Dad.” Jayden mumbled lowly, knowing full well he was already sold. 

 

Grant snorted, slugging Jay on the arm playfully. “Yeah, and Old Man Daniels is going to hold him up forever.”

 

“Might be some interesting riding a little later.” The hatted man spoke.

 

“I think we both know that the most interesting ride here today isn’t one of the horses.” Grant chuckled. Pushing up off the fence, the tall tan skinned man sauntered away teasingly, knowing full well Jay would be following. 

 

Which he did, peeling away from the rails after just a few seconds and pursuing. 

 

That evening as they drove back neither Buchanan seemed fit to mention that Jay had a truly impressive amount of beard burn on his neck or that he was wearing the slightest smug grin all the way home. 

 

After a nice relaxing weekend it was alway a bit of let down to have to return to school on Monday. Jay woke and did his chores, spending a little more spare time with Maple than he usually did. Since his dad was home the older man was in charge of getting Amy to her day care. Next year she’d be starting up at school, due to her birthday she wasn’t quite old enough when Fall rolled around this last time. Though the girl didn’t seem to mind, pleasantly sitting on her father’s lap as she cheerfully ate her cereal and he chugged at his coffee. Some collection of almost too colorful animated animals danced and sang on the television. 

 

Mindy wasn’t really dressed for school, preferring to stay in her pajamas. Jay rose his brow at her choices and Camden grumbled about how it wasn’t appropriate but she ignored both of them. The drive was quieter without the youngest there to fill it with chatter. Jay and his sister parted from the vehicle without a word and he worked his way to the far side of the campus. He was starting with Gym this week, Jay wondered if he’d possibly have a chance to speak with Brad some more. They were also going to be doing Football for the next three weeks, which made him happy. 

 

Excited for the first day of his preferred sport Jayden went directly to the locker room and began changing. He was stripped of his shirt when the bell rang, his jogging shorts and support on already. Letting others go about their way Jay slid a white shirt on, a simple thing that he bought in a packet of five from the store. Reaching into his locker he gathered up his gym shoes and socks, sitting down to put them on. 

 

“It really won’t be that bad, Kier,” Brad’s voice bounced through the lockers. “The coach might have a pretty big bark but she’s actually fairly nice. She’s the Track Coach, so you might even be able to talk to her about joining the team.” 

 

Jay leaned forward and spotted Brad walking by with Kieran tucked up against his side. The taller teen was chatting away, waving a hand back and forth in wide gestures. Standing up Jay was tall enough to look up over the lockers and watch as the two disappeared into Coach’s office. The man wasn’t teaching this block but one could still find him there. Jayden figured that Kieran still needed to be assigned a locker, there really weren't many other reasons to speak with Coach. 

 

Ducking back down when the two returned he stealthily watched as Brad clapped the blond on his shoulder and walked over to his own locker. Brad was against the wall, in the corner. Jay only knew that because the other had caught his eye on the rarest occasion. Kieran had a small slip of paper in his hand, no doubt scribed in the Coach’s horrible scratch. When he turned down Jay’s aisle he damn near felt his heart seize, was the kid going to be there for the rest of the year, that damn close? Jay felt his face heat up and he hastily snapped down to tie up his laces before he fled around the other side of the locker bay. Sure, it was a little cowardly —okay, a lot— but Jay didn’t see any shame in running to fight another day. 

 

Coach Mallory was already standing in the gymnasium, her hands on her hips and waiting for her class to show. Jay wasn’t as familiar with her as he was Coach Jurgen, but overall she was good at her job, maybe a little curt as seemed the nature of Gym Teachers. She wasn’t all that big, a svelte brunette with a sever pixie cut, cutting blue eyes. Jay’d seen his fellow Bullfrogs cower under her gaze but had also seen the woman stand up for those who needed it. Jurgen was similar, granted more physically inclined. 

 

As others came in from the lockers Jay was hyper aware of each body that slid through the doors, spotting Isaac just before Brad and Kieran walked in. Brad was in his sweats, his casual footsteps uncaring and aloof, next to him Kieran seemed uneasy. The blond was wearing the standard flimsy black shorts and jersey-esque white shirt. The basic rule was that you could wear anything that fit within the school’s existing dress code so long as it was white, grey, or black. Before Jay could make an ass out of himself by staring too long Coach blew her whistle and demanded attention. 

 

Mallory explained that they would be beginning their football section and that they were fortunate enough to have the majority of their rather successful team amongst them, so she’d be using them to her advantage. That earned her a chuckle from most of the guys, which she allowed with an eye roll. Putting down rules Mallory explained that they would be playing a version that was closer to Flag Football rather than the real deal. Jay frowned at that but then Coach amended that _if_ they could gather a full team she would allow them to play a ‘real’ game against the Varsity team. She also made it very clear that she was expecting everybody to participate, eying up most of the girls in the class that looked less than pleased with the news. 

 

Blowing her whistle one more time Mallory informed them that they’d be expected to split up into teams of five. Chaos broke out as people quickly tried to scatter and cluster up with their favorites. Jay watched as Brad winked down at Kieran and just stood next to him, face both friendly and strangely stoic. Mostly the girls stuck together, not realizing they were setting themselves up for disaster, then again Jayden also noted that the Bullfrogs had clumped up and were apparently strategically splitting up into wellformed teams. He didn’t blame them, in all fairness it was a good idea. He caught eyes with a guy he knew last year, the other tilting his head in silent question. 

 

_‘Would he be joining them?’_

 

Thinking for a moment, Jay shook his head and looked back over to Brad and Kieran, who had somehow acquired Isaac by now. Moving his feat Jayden worked his way through the crowd, stopping just a few feet short. 

 

“Looks like you could use another player.” 

 

Kieran’s eyes widened briefly before looking quickly away, but Brad just smirked a little. Isaac also looked a little shocked, kind of like he swallowed a fly to be honest. 

 

“Yeah,” Brad nodded. “Now we just need at fifth...” 

 

Looking around the tall brunet stopped on a girl in the distance, chatting with a few other girls who didn’t really seem committed to finding a group. The cellist let out an earsplitting whistle that Jay normally only heard on the ranch and called the girl over. 

 

“Melody, you’re with us!” 

 

Surprised by his boldness the black haired girl frowned a little before grumpily leaving her friends behind. Crossing her arms as she came over he dark eyes scanned over the four boys and she sighed. 

 

“I’m only doing this because I’ll have something fun to look at...” 

 

Jay wasn’t sure how to feel about the girl, she seemed a little hostile or indifferent. But he let it go, not wanting to jeopardize his position on the team. 

 

“Alright, that makes five.” Brad nodded, looking at each member, checking Kieran in the hip a little. 

 

Isaac was surprisingly the first to speak to Jay. “You’ve played Football before, right?” 

 

This caused him to throw his head back and laugh. “Yeah, I have.” 

 

“Buchanan was on the team last year,” Melody informed, arms still crossed. “I hate to say it, but he’s actually quite good.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you hate spots, we get it Meds.” Brad rolled his eyes. “But yeah, Buck here will keep you two midgets safe.” Grinning to show he didn’t mean it offensively Brad winked again. 

 

Isaac frowned a little and Kieran shot a scathing look his friend’s way. Jay almost had to agree with Brad, the two of them were pretty short in comparison to both Brad and him. Kieran was a little taller and clearly more muscled but Isaac was also significantly younger. 

 

“So, Melody, what we’re going to need from you is your speed. I’ve seen you run and you’re damn fast, time to use that.” Brad nodded to the girl waiting for her own confirmation. “Isaac, I’m expecting the others to underestimate you, we’re going to do our best to prove ‘em wrong. Kieran same goes for you.” Grey eyes cut to Jay, unnerving him a little. “Buchanan, you’re job is to take down anyone who gets remotely close to any of them. Especially, Kieran, he’s got some recovering ribs and can’t take the hits but Coach still wants him to play. Think you can handle that?” 

 

Jay blinked back a little, stunned that Brad was so willing to take charge like that. “Yeah. I got it.” 

 

“Good,” The brunet winked. “I’ll be covering the others as well, so just keep your pretty eyes on the ball and keep it on our side.” 

 

Kieran looked a little overwhelmed by it all, so did Isaac, and Melody just looked bored. Jay took some initiative and stuck his hand down. “Go team?” 

 

Brad’s face damn near split with a wide smile and slammed his hand down on top of his, just this side of stinging. Isaac went next, granted more timidly. Kieran placed his down sedately, shyly looking at the others. Melody finally let out an exasperated sigh and put her black nailed hand down. 

 

“Play ball!” Jay and Brad shouted at the same time, flinging their hands up with enthusiasm. Their eyes met with a glimmer.

 

Oh, yeah, Jay was going to get along with Brad just fine. 

 

Compared to some of the practices he’d had in the past, Jay felt pretty good about the next three weeks. He also recognized that not everybody shared his opinion. They had run poor Isaac ragged, but the younger teen did his best to keep up and was actually not horrible at the game. Brad showed a stunning amount of athleticism as did Melody. The girl apparently was the holder of several blackbelts, not that you’d ever know looking at her. Kieran, however, fell behind quite a bit. The guy couldn’t really run all that well without his ribs acting up or his breath falling short. Jay was a little worried about that. 

 

Okay, _a lot_ worried about it. 

 

Kieran was still a little out of breath when they returned to the locker room. Brad chatted at him a moment as most of the other guys were hitting the showers. Jay went directly to his locker, picking out his toiletries and towel. It was definitely a shower kind of day. Sitting down to take off his socks and shoes he looked up as Kieran came around the corner and started fiddling with the locker right across from him. 

 

“You did good today.” He commented, looking up as he let his fingers complete familiar motions. 

 

Kieran cast a look over his shoulder, looking a little stunned to see Jay sitting right there. 

 

“I was crap.” The blond frowned, unlocking his locker. “Either of my old coaches would be ashamed.” 

 

The last comment was muttered out with a slight chuckle. 

 

“You played before?” Jay slid off his shoes.

 

“Not football,” Kieran answered, looking over his shoulder. “I was on the track team and did gymnastics at my old school.” 

 

“Wow, really?” Jay smiled some, meeting bright blue eyes. “Dude, that’s really cool. Our school doesn’t even _have_ a Gymnastics team.” 

 

Jay saw the other teen blush a little and look down. “Yeah, it was a lot of fun.” 

 

“Coach Mallory is in charge of the Track team,” Jayden picked up his sneakers and tossed them in the bottom of his locker, balling up his socks and doing the same with them. “Maybe you should talk to her.” 

 

“I know,” Kieran nodded. “Brad told me.” 

 

Jay noticed that the other was just standing in front of his locker, not really doing anything else. He was familiar with locker room etiquette, some guys got weird about getting undressed around other guys. He had kind of hoped that Kieran wasn’t like that, especially knowing he had experience in a team setting, but he shrugged it off. Pulling up his towel and draping it over his shoulders Jay stood. Smiling down at Kieran he felt a fondness beginning to bloom. The blond wasn’t as short as he previously thought, but Jay could tell that he could still easily tuck his chin on top of Kieran’s head. 

 

Chuckling at his own thoughts Jay turned around, angling his wide shoulders to cut of the view of most of the aisle, giving Kieran more privacy. He also saw Brad wandering his way over, stripped down to nothing but a towel around his waist. The thing was bright pink with a cat face on it, one that Jay recognized as something his sister liked to watch online. 

 

Jay always filched a spare towel from the supply closet so his was always a bleach white, but others normally brought one from home. 

 

“Looks good on you, Anderson.” Jay playfully taunted. 

 

“What can I say?” Brad smoothly went along with it as he sauntered over. “I look good in everything.” 

 

Jay heard Kieran mumble behind him, something along the lines of ‘lucky bastard’. 

 

Chuckling Jay just shook his head, canting to one side a little. Tilting his head he caught Brad’s eye and raised his brows a little. 

 

Brad winked in return, silent question received. “Hey Kieran, I’m going to hit the showers, you coming?” 

 

Jay looked over his shoulder and caught Kieran in just his shorts. It was a good look on him, that is it would be if it weren’t for the bruises. 

 

“Uh, I don’t really need one...” The blond frowned. 

 

“Dude, for the kids sitting next to you in all your future classes, I promise you, you do.” Brad snorted, arms crossing. Jay noted that his towel was dipping dangerously low. 

 

“I don’t have a towel.” Kieran put up in protest. 

 

“I’ll grab you a spare.” Jay shrugged. 

 

Kieran looked at him in a panicked way before seeming to admit defeat and nod a little.

 

Brad whooped, which startled a few of the other guys but he looked non-repentant in his joy. 

 

Jay tossed his towel down and walked off to snag a freshly cleaned towel out of the supply, coming back to hear some sort of hushed argument. Both Brad and Kieran hushed up when he got close enough to actually understand their words. Holding out the towel as an offering Jay smiled softly at Kieran. 

 

“Here ya go.” 

 

“Thanks.” Kieran nodded, taking the towel. 

 

Gym periods always let out early so that students had a good twenty minutes to shower, change, and be close to their next class when the bell went off. Stripping off his own shirt Jay tossed it into his locker, wrapping his towel around his waist before he shimmied out of his shorts and jock. Straightening himself he looked back to see a heavily blushing Kieran and grinning Brad. 

 

“...What?” He asked suspiciously. 

 

“Nothing,” Brad shrugged. “C’mon, Kier.” 

 

Jay followed behind the other two, admiring the difference in the two of them. Brad was well built, defined and powerful in a graceful yet respectable way. Kieran also had evidence of being fit, a little lost from a lack of activity but still there. He had broad shoulders for his height, well built arms and a flat stomach that was probably more defined previously. And, from what he could tell from under the towel, a nice perky little butt. 

 

Most of the class had cleared out of the showers by that point, which was all good to Jay. He positioned himself under a spigot and hung his towel on a hook where it wouldn’t get wet. With a tap of a button heated water cascaded out, not with the best pressure but decent enough. Just letting it wash over him for a moment Jay enjoyed it before reaching over to his caddy and grabbing his body wash. 

 

Luckily they all had Gym first thing in the morning, meaning that there was actually a fifteen minute break in between the end of first block and the beginning of second. That meant that Jay could take the time to enjoy his shower more than usual, which considering it was his first daily shower was probably a good thing. 

 

“I’ve never noticed before, Buchanan,” Brad called out from his spot in the shower. He was right next to Jay, with Kieran tucked in the corner. “That’s a nice tattoo.” 

 

“Yeah?” Jayden sometimes actually forgot that the thing was even there. Looking down at it briefly he grinned. “I like it.” 

 

“What’s it stand for?” Brad casually asked, conversing as if the two of them weren’t naked in the shower. Granted both of them seemed to be doing a damn good job of keeping their eyes above the waist. 

 

“Well,” Jayden actually flushed a little as he explained his mark, always did. “the flowers are Bluebonnets, they’re the, uh, the state flower of where I grew up. And the horse is mine, she’s getting old now but I wanted to always have her with me.” 

 

Smiling softly back at him, Jay could see a certain amount of consideration in Brad’s face. 

 

“It’s really well done.” Brad offered one last complement before going back to his hair. 

 

“You’re from Texas?” Kieran’s voice trailed over.

 

“Couldn’t y’all tell?” Jay laughed, purposely putting his accent on thick. 

 

To be fair, Jayden had spent enough time in California that a good portion of the drawl had kind of worn itself away. Sometimes if he was tired or with specific words it would come flaring back, but not many noticed it unless he wanted them to. 

 

“My mom and I traveled a lot,” Kieran’s answer eventually came. “I didn’t really think about it.” 

 

Jay nodded along. He wanted to ask about it but he remembered Alice stating that the mother was an unknown, and Jayden wasn’t going to step into that potential mess on accident. 

 

Brad rinsed off and shut off his shower, stepping away and clearing the view between him and Kieran. Drying off as he walked away the brunet whistled a small tune. Jay snapped his eyes back to his own wall, catching Kieran’s own shocked response before he too looked forward. 

 

From the barest glimpse Jay got he had to admit, he was impressed. 

 

Flicking off his own shower Jay grabbed his towel and quickly dried off before tying it again at his waist. Going to his locker he slipped on his boxer shorts and was wiggling into his jeans when he heard Kieran’s shower shut off and the other approach him. 

 

“You can just toss the towel anywhere or keep it for a little bit,” Jay advised, using his own to dry his hair roughly. “It’ll get picked up by somebody but nobody'll notice if one or two go missing.” 

 

“Uh, thanks.” The words came from behind him and Jay could hear Kieran trying to assemble his clothing as fast as possible. 

 

He was just putting his towel away when Brad returned, pressed and dressed as fresh as a daisy.  

 

“So, first day a success?” Brad drawled. 

 

“It wasn’t so bad.” Kieran answered grumpily. 

 

Jay stayed out of it as he grabbed his shirt and slid it on, applying deodorant after. 

 

Brad stepped forward and tucked Kieran in what was becoming a familiar gesture, closing the teen’s locker for him and dragging him away. 

 

“Catch you later, Jay!” Brad shouted as they turned a corner, muttering something indiscernible to Kieran. 

 

Jay was tugging on an old sweatshirt when he heard Kieran’s voice float over. 

 

“That was mean.”The teen moped mulishly. 

 

Grinning a little to himself Jay pulled up his zipper and strolled out of the locker room. This year was looking up. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is ~~un~~ edited, but feel free to point out any mistakes I missed in my scans.


	6. View Finder

After the embarrassing debacle that had been gym, Kieran was happy to get away from both Brad and Jay in his chemistry class. He enjoyed the teacher and the subject, though he was rather behind on the work. It seemed that Mrs. Cumberland worked quickly and even a month into the year Kieran had missed several labs and a report. He’d be able to make them up, but it did put him at a distinct disadvantage. 

 

Kieran was initially planning on spending lunch in the library, adamant on ignoring Brad for his earlier indiscretions. But that plan was foiled by Rachel, who had claimed him after second block and took him in arm to their usual lunch spot. Brad wasn’t there yet, but from her grin Kieran just knew that somehow he had managed to tell his girlfriend everything. 

 

“So, how was gym?” The brunette mildly asked. 

 

“I think you know full well how it went.” Kieran answered flatly. 

 

“Brad did mention a thing or two,” Rachel giggled. “Heard you finally got to talk with Jay.” 

 

“Uh, yeah...” Kieran blushed a little and looked away. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you he was nice?” The girl pulled a small boxed lunch from her backpack and opened it. It was all steamed vegetables and rice. 

 

“Yeah, Jay seemed pretty cool.” The blond boy shrugged a little and situated himself so he could see if Brad was sneaking up on them. 

 

“Brad mentioned that you all had a talk in the showers.” Somehow she managed to wriggle her brow in a less than flattering manner. 

 

“Yep,” Kieran nodded a little. “Brad mentioned that he liked Jay’s tattoo.” 

 

“It’s done really well, isn’t it?” Rachel smiled, nibbling at her lunch. “I saw it when it was just line work, but Brad said that its got color now.” 

 

“It does.” The blond confirmed. 

 

“Well, what did you think?” Rachel pressed.

 

“About what?” Kieran rose a brow.

 

“About Jayden’s tattoo!” Rachel laughed. “Or you know, whatever else you managed to see in the shower.”

 

Kieran’s face heated and he looked down at his lap. It was true —no matter how brief— he did happen to see the whole package. Which included Jay’s _package_.  

 

“Um, the artwork is really nice.” He mumbled when he felt that the silence was dragging on too long. 

 

Rachel hummed, side-eying him in such a fashion that Kieran knew that she was digging for more. 

 

Coughing a little into his fist the blond admitted that the rest of Jay was nice as well. 

 

“We talking about me again?” Brad taunted as he strode up. 

 

Bending down he pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel’s head then leaned over and playfully shoved at Kieran’s shoulder. Brad himself had bough lunch at the school, which honestly looked somewhat edible today. There was also more there than was the usual single serving. 

 

“Want any, Kier?” The taller brunet asked, tilting his tray to show off his bounty. 

 

“Um, I’m good.” Kieran shook his head. 

 

“Kier...” Brad frowned, positioning himself between the two.

 

“I know, I know,” Sighing the blond teen rubbed self consciously at his arm. “It’s just a few of the pills they had me on totally killed my appetite. Still trying to get it back...” 

 

“Gosh, I know that feeling,” Rachel let out a grumble. “A few years back I broke a toe, the pills they gave me made me loopier than a loon! Totally killed any desire to eat too.” 

 

Kieran was grateful for the attention being pulled off of him, though he knew Brad wasn’t going to let it go. 

 

“So, what are we talking about?” Brad asked, munching away at what looked to be pizza bread.

 

“Kieran was just filling me in on his adventures in the shower today.” Rachel impetuously smiled. 

 

Brad joined her in an evil grin, nodding a little and nudging her. 

 

“Yeah, kid got an eyeful,” He laughed. “From the looks of it, Buchanan is big all over.” 

 

Kieran blushed. “C’mon guys, he _is_ a person, you know.” 

 

“Awww,” Brad cooed as Rachel giggled. “Look at him, defending his crush!” 

 

“I don’t have to take this.” Kieran moved to get up but a well muscled arm wrapped around his waist and held him tight. 

 

“We’re just teasing you, Kier,” Brad smoothed. “But, fine, we’ll move on to other subjects.” 

 

Lunch after that was a nondescript affair. Brad and Rachel flirted carelessly and batted back and forth ideas for their next date. Kieran felt a little awkward listening in but found out that his two friends apparently didn’t do ‘normal’ dates. They’d been friends for so long the admitted that it felt weird to go on classical romantic style dates, so they went on what they called ‘adventures’ instead. Rachel had stated that there was a kite shop in the next town to the South that she had always wanted to look through. From there it was decided that Brad would take her that weekend, see if they could both find kites they liked, and then fly them on the beach together. 

 

Kieran didn’t say it out loud but he thought that was kind of adorable. Rachel was a lucky girl, dating a guy like Brad. And Brad was just as lucky in return. 

 

Saying farewell to his friends as the bell rang Kieran wandered over to his photography class. Mr. Timm had quickly grown fond of him and was impressed by Kieran’s ‘eye’ for the art, so the teen got a lot more leeway in that class than many of the others. Due to photography being an elective course there were people of varied skill in it, the beginners taking up most of Timm’s time while he kept the more advanced students occupied with projects. 

 

Kieran himself usually kept himself busy during class time by checking all the cameras and seeing to their upkeep. Mr. Timm had confided in him once that he would normally have to take them all home once school was over to ensure that they all stayed as close to optimum condition as possible, that took a lot of time away from the man that he could use to spend with his family. The next day Kieran simply picked one out of the cabinet and began picking away at it. While Mr. Timm never drew direct attention to it, Kieran could tell that the man was grateful. 

 

As usual the classroom was still pretty empty by the time that Kieran strolled through the door. Because third block was right after lunch a fair number of students were late and because Timm never took attendance many teens willingly took advantage of that. Kieran liked the older man, he wasn’t very tall at just six foot nothing but he had broader shoulders and well muscled arms that Kieran noticed under his typical long sleeve shirts. Timm was just easy going in nature and had a soothing aura about him, sharp as a box of tacks though. He also didn’t take anyone’s bullshit. Timm was upfront about his sexuality and made it very clear that he was married, and while none of them had ever met the man Kieran always silently congratulated the him. 

 

Mr. Timm’s blue eyes casted up when Kieran entered and the teen was flashed a brief smile before his focus returned to a freshman who was having issues with perspective. Today Timm was wearing a white shirt under a dark vest and khakis. His dirty blond hair was ruffled in its usual way, but what was unusual was that Mr. Timm’s shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing sleeves of ink whirling this way and that. Kieran had never seen the man’s tattoos before, he’d known they were there because the man had told him so, but Timm normally kept them covered to be ‘decent’ in front of his students. 

 

Apparently today he didn’t care about that. 

 

Setting down his things by a side table in front of a computer Kieran walked over to the cabinet and pulled down a few cameras. The newer models were completely digital, each assigned a number which correlated to a student for use. Personally Kieran preferred that older style cameras, the ones that still used actual film. He liked the mechanics behind it all and enjoyed the process of developing his own pictures. Doing it all on a computer was fine and dandy, but Kieran was willing to be old fashioned in this one way. 

 

Students were supposed to empty out the memory cards and reset the defaults between classes, clean the lens if they had time, and check to make sure things were in working order. Since many of them failed to do so it was up to Kieran to get all thirty six cameras wiped and orderly for the next day to use. Pictures that were left behind were put in a folder on the computer labeled ‘Lost & Found’. Grievances in care and damage were recorded in a small log that was safely tucked into Timm’s desk. Kieran teased his teacher once that he might as well have an assistant for all the work he did in class. The older man had just laughed and winked at him jovially before returning the teen to his duties. 

 

Now that class had been in session for about ten minutes the room was full and most of the other students were hastily scribbling down notes as Timm drawled on about the topic of the day. Occasionally the man would write something down on the board, signaling that was an important factoid that they all needed to know for the next test. Once he’d lectured for about forty five minutes or so Mr. Timm gave the class their next assignment and told them to go see if they could find any good sites. That was a major perk of taking photography, there was very little time spent in the actual classroom. 

 

With the majority of the horde gone Mr. Timm walked up to Kieran and plunked down into a stool, watching over his work. 

 

“Rough day?” Kieran teased, not even looking up from the lens he was cleaning. 

 

“Kid, don’t ever get old.” Timm groaned. 

 

“You’re thirty seven, that’s not old.” Kieran rolled his eyes playfully. 

 

“I found a grey hair this morning...” The adult down right moped. 

 

“I imagine you have more,” Kieran playfully jested. “They’re hard to spot in blond hair.” 

 

Timm narrowed his face, glaring down at his pupil. “You’re mean.” 

 

The teen chuckled and shrugged, plucking out a memory card and slipping it into the computer. 

 

“Can’t be cuddles all the time.” 

 

Snorting Mr. Timm shook his head. “So you’re settling in here?” 

 

“Yeah.” Kieran nodded, looking up at his teacher. 

 

Mr. Timm really was a good guy, a great role model. He cared and loaned his support whenever it was needed. Kieran glanced down at the man’s arms, admiring the muscles as well as the graceful marks  that swirled and waved. They looked like an odd combination between something tribal and a henna tattoo. He also noticed the ring. It was simple looking at first, a silver band that was raised on the edges and in the middle was a gold strip broken up by black bars. Tt had even taken Kieran several days to realize what it looked like a roll of film. 

 

It made him wonder what his husband’s ring looked like. 

 

He hadn’t come out to Timm, per say, but the older man just seemed to know. 

 

“I noticed that you’ve been hanging out with that _cellist_.” 

 

Kieran rolled his eyes at the inflection, smirking a little. It was no secret that there was a playful rivalry between all the art teachers, though it apparently ended as soon as school let out because Kieran had seen them about town on weekends palling around. 

 

“Yeah, Brad’s becoming a real good friend.” Eventually the teen nodded.

 

Clicking through the pictures that were on the card he deleted some that were of blurry thumbs or nothing but black. Clearly camera number twenty nine belonged to one of the newer students. 

 

“Good.” Timm nodded, standing up and going back to the board. “You heard what they assignment was, right?” 

 

“You want a series of eighteen nature shots by next Friday.” Kieran rattled off mindlessly. 

 

“I expect something more than grassy fields and water from you, Mr. Roderick.” Mr. Timm taunted. 

 

“I’ll be sure to take a few cloud shots too.” Kieran snorted as he teased back. 

 

Truth be told Kieran could probably turn in any number of the pictures he had in his portfolio, he had done a seasonal set that he really liked. But Kieran also wanted a reason to wander about town a little, he hadn’t done much of that yet despite being here for a month. 

 

“Do they have to be digital?” Kieran spontaneously asked, a thought popping into his mind. 

 

Timm chuckled from his desk. “No, feel free to use your own equipment.”

 

Grinning the teen nodded. 

 

All thirty six cameras were clear and clean with just a few minutes to spare before the bell rang. Most of the students had taken their stuff with them but the ones who hadn’t quickly reappeared and claimed their possessions before rushing away. 

 

Not all of the students in the photography class were in the lab, normally only those more dedicated to it were in attendance. That put the number down to ten, and normally the ten of them were scattered about campus doing shoots or learning advanced techniques. Kieran himself was sorting through the three thousand pictures that the Year Book Committee had taken for the book this year. He was only through the first five hundred but most of them were pretty bad. Students pictures were taken at the beginning of the year, Freshman through Juniors getting just their face with a colored background, and sometime in February Seniors were expected to turn in a picture of their choice for their final year. All the other pictures were up to the Year Book club to obtain and so far Kieran was less than impressed. 

 

After the sixth picture that was little more than a blurred thumb and something in the distance Kieran thought to himself if he should talk to Mr. Timm about possibly offering his services to Larkin. She was the president of the Year Book Club and had been the one to take the vast majority of these photos. It wasn’t even October yet, so if Kieran could find a couple dozen pictures from the first two months of school it wouldn’t be that hard for him to capture the rest of the year. It would give him a hobby. 

 

As if he was summoned with the very thought of him Timm appeared over Kieran’s shoulder and whistled lowly. 

 

“That there is a nice thumb.” 

 

“I don’t think some people understand what we mean when we say ‘thumbnail’.” Kieran groused. 

 

“How many more you need to get through?” Mr. Timm asked. 

 

Kieran pointed to three more flashdrives on the desk. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about offering them some help...” The teen muttered.

 

Timm hummed and scratched at the stubble on his neck. “Possibly. Tish and Drew are already woking with the school paper, so maybe they wouldn’t mind some more work...” 

 

Kieran tilted his head and looked at his teacher. “Uh, why not me?” 

 

Mr. Timm chuckled. “Kieran, you would hate that and you know it,” The man informed. “Too many boxes to get checked and T’s to crossed.” 

 

Humming along with a nod Kieran had to agree, he really did hate being told what to shoot. Giving him a subject was fine but somebody else trying to point his lens was annoying. 

 

“Besides, I think I have a project that is more up your alley.” 

 

“Oh?” Kieran gave his full focus to the man beside him. 

 

“Coach Jurgen got ahold of me a few days ago asking if I had any spare people that could get the pictures of his team this year for the book,” Timm crossed his arms as he leaned back a little on a desk. “I was thinking you could do that for me?” 

 

“That would be great,” Kieran smiled with a nod. He had really enjoyed back at his old school taking pictures of his Gymnastics and Track Meets. It was a fun challenge that balanced focus and capturing dynamic movement. “But, why me?” 

 

“I figured with your background in athletics you’d be more comfortable around the jocks and get some good pictures of them in their ‘natural habitat’, if you will.” Mr. Timm answered smoothly. 

 

Kieran nodded. It was true, while a few of the other students in photography had other interests it was clear that most of them were art kids through and through. 

 

“Great!” Timm clapped Kieran on his shoulder and stood. “Catch up with Jurgen on Monday and tell him I sent you. He’ll tell you what he wants from ya. And since this project will be taking so much of your time, I’ll even be willing to consider it good for up to half of your final portfolio.” 

 

Kieran was a little shocked to hear that last part but he’d gladly take it. 

 

“I expect good things from you Kieran.” Mr. Timm informed as he walked to the other side of the classroom to assist another student. 

 

Kieran felt a surge of pride swell up in his chest. It was good to know that somebody had that much faith in him, especially somebody in his field. Kieran knew he wasn’t some child savant of something when it came to photography, it was a skill he had to tend and grow on his own, but it was nice to have his progress acknowledged. 

 

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to work with his new subjects.

 

But he didn’t have an in with the Football Team...or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that short chapter is short @3@  
> This is what I had and I didn't want to make you all wait until Sunday for a late update. 
> 
> Anyways, our story is progressing and our two boys are going to be dealing with each other a lot soon! Hope y'all are still enjoying what you're reading and I will hopefully be able to post a full length chapter next week.
> 
> Questions, comments, and kudos are welcome ^w^


	7. Quarterbacks and Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, got another chapter up and ready for ya! 
> 
> A mild content warning of homophobic language/slurs. 
> 
> Other than that, I think we're good. Hope you enjoy!

Tuesday had come and gone without anything of real significance occurring, and Kieran would gladly take that reprieve. Kieran had gone home that day and was greeted by his father, the man working on some of the landscaping out front. The teen paused, having always thought that his father had some sort of landscaping crew or something that came out and took care of it. Anthony had laughed for a good minute when Kieran said as much.

 

“Kid, I might be busy a lot of the time, but a man has got to take honor in his own castle.” The man winked, piling a small bundle of weeds away into a black garbage bag. “How was school?” 

 

“School was good,” Kieran answered honestly, remembering that he hadn’t had a chance to tell Anthony about his teacher’s proposition. “Mr. Timm offered be a project that can count towards my final.” 

 

Sitting back on his heels Anthony smiled up at his son. “Yeah?” 

 

Nodding as he readjusted his backpack strap. “Yep, he want’s somebody on scene at all the football games to get good shots of the players, maybe see if any canids can be caught. I’m seriously thinking about taking it.” 

 

"Sounds like a good gig, if you get front row tickets let me know," Grinning Anthony stood. His tight undershirt was dirty and becoming transparent with sweat. “That and the work would look really good in your portfolio, and resumé.” The man picked up the garbage and tilted his head. “You’ve got Gym tomorrow, right?” 

 

Kieran was a little jarred by the change in subject but nodded. 

 

“I noticed that you were were favoring your better side on Monday." Anthony spoke. "Let me know if you want me to talk to your coach, if you feel like you shouldn’t be running or anything else I don’t want you to push yourself to meet her standards.” His father looked concerned. “You know your body better than anybody else, don’t let someone else tell you otherwise.” 

 

Kieran smiled a little and nodded. “Thanks, Anthony.” 

 

“Of course,” The man grinned. “You’re my kid, gotta keep an eye on ya.” 

 

The rest of the night was uneventful. Kieran did homework and then ate a late dinner with his dad, doing the dishes before wrapping up and going to bed. 

 

His morning began with an alarm going off, a subtle switch over to the radio was much more relaxing to wake to than a hammering siren. Blindly stumbling through his immediate needs Kieran bumped into Anthony coming out of the bathroom but the man had just laughed kindly and then redirected him to his room. One nice thing Kieran truly enjoyed was Anthony’s insistence that he eat a real breakfast in the mornings he was around. The man made a mean omelet.

 

Anthony left a few minutes before Kieran popped through the shower, his father wishing him a good day and reminded him to call him if need be. 

 

As he got ready for school Kieran put on fresh clothes and got all the way through his morning before realizing that he didn’t have any fresh lenses. Grumpily grabbing a pair of his glasses he put them on and frowned at his reflection. Kieran didn’t really like wearing his glasses, they had big clunky frames and looked gigantic on his face. His mother thought it made him look adorable, but he didn’t _want_ to be adorable. Sighing as he admitted his fate the teen gathered up his bag and slipped on his shoes before walking to the bus stop. 

 

Kieran was the only student at his stop and he was grateful that the driver knew to stop there. It was just a short ride to the school and Kieran typically sat by himself for that time. The bus would fill around him as they traveled through town but most of the other teens already had friends and stayed to their own groups. 

 

Brad wasn’t there when Kieran got off the bus but the teen figured that the guy was actually spending time with his girlfriend for a change. Wanting to avoid the awkward situation in the locker room he immediately headed that way. The place was a ghost town when Kieran entered, for which he was thankful as he quickly stripped down and then placed his gym clothes on as he snagged them out of his locker. From what he was able to see not that many kids in his class actually wore the uniform that the school provided but rather some variation of other white, black, or gray clothing. There were even a few girls that seriously just showed up in dull grey pajamas. 

 

Slipping into the gymnasium Kieran spotted Coach Mallory speaking to the other coach. Letting them have their conversation Kieran headed over to the bleachers and waited. Isaac joined him not much later and they chattered about meaningless stuff until the younger teen struck a cord. 

 

“So, are you and Brad, like, dating or something?” Isaac asked, the boy tilting his dark blond topped head. 

 

“Uh, no, we’re not...” Kieran said out slowly. He’d really hoped that nothing like this would come up. It was one thing for Brad and Rachel to know he was gay but he just wanted to get through his last year without any more problems popping up. 

 

“Oh, I’m really sorry! I just...Some of the guys were saying some stuff about Brad and I just assumed,” Isaac blushed and looked down at his feet. “...Sorry...”

 

“What were the guys saying about Brad?” Kieran’s brow lowered, he was curious about what others were saying about his friend. 

 

“You know, just some stuff...” Isaac tried to play it down. “Like how they all knew that he was a fag and that it looked that he found somebody to well... _you know_.” 

 

“Brad has a girlfriend,” Kieran’s face became stoney, mouth thinning. “A really nice girlfriend. One that is very happy with their relationship, as is Brad.” 

 

“Dude, I’m sorry,” Isaac held up his hands. “It was just locker room talk.” 

 

“Yeah, well, maybe check your facts next time before you start spreading rumors.” Kieran stood, walking off a little. He didn’t really have anyone else that he knew in class there yet but Kieran knew that if he continued to talk to Isaac he’d say something he’d regret. 

 

The first bell rang before both Brad and Jayden showed up, the two bumping into each other like they had been lifelong friends and laughing up a storm. 

 

“Kieran!” Brad crowed, patting Jay on the back before striding up to Kieran. “Dude, I didn’t see you this morning, didn’t know if you’d be coming in.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran smiled, nodding a greeting to Jay before focusing back on Brad. “Just got in early and wanted to get the locker room out of the way.”

 

“The place does stink like an athlete’s pit.” Brad shivered. 

 

“Hey!” Jay chuffed, reaching out to cuff Brad on the shoulder. That resulted in what could only be described as a ‘slap war’. At some point the two apparently had grown close. 

 

Kieran wasn’t jealous. 

 

He _wasn’t_. 

 

Eventually one of them somehow decided that they were the victor and they only grinned easily at one another. 

 

“Isaac looks kind of bummed out,” Jay noted, looking over at the small teen. “Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran crossed his arms a little, ignoring Brad waving Isaac over. “Just a little disagreement, that’s all.” 

 

Jay looked like he was going to ask before Isaac came over but stopped, nodding instead. The large blond came over and stood next to Kieran, flanking him on his more sensitive side. Brad was chatting up Isaac happily and Melody showed up right before the late bell rang. 

 

Coach Mallory lectured them for a few minutes about wanting to run a few games and reminded them of the rules. She paired off the teams and instructed them all to grab their equipment before meeting her out on the fields. 

 

Kieran had been watching while she assigned the teams their spots. Two of the Bullfrog teams were pitted against each other, and the third against a team of more athletic minded girls. Kieran let out a subtle exhale of joy, he’d yet to see any of them play except for Jayden and he wasn’t looking forward to facing them at some point. Instead their opposition was another group of boys that while looked fit were clearly not athletes. If Kieran had to guess he would have said that they were part of the popular clique. 

 

As they moved out to the fields Brad kept on his one side and Jay stayed to the other. Kieran knew he was short but he felt like a weed growing in the shadows of the redwoods. Though, on the bright side, he had somehow managed to have two of the biggest guys on his team. There was at least that. 

 

Jayden spoke about a few techniques that would be useful should they have the ball and one of them was being chased. Brad also put in that there was no shame in passing the ball to somebody else, had joking warned them all that nobody should ‘be a hero’. And for the first half hour everything was good. 

 

The guys they were playing against were decent but they didn’t hold up against Jayden or Brad when either of them bore down on them. They were pretty good at cutting Isaac off but Melody was able to sneak passed their defenses and earn a couple of points. Kieran’s ribs weren’t even bothering him that much but he wasn’t really running as hard as the rest and he felt bad because he knew he was letting his team down. 

 

“Kieran, you okay?” Jay asked during a small break. 

 

“Yeah.” The blond nodded. His glasses weren’t helping much either, they bustled about too much if he ran really hard. It was one of the many reasons Kieran preferred his contacts. 

 

“You’re holding your ribs,” The taller teen frowned a little. “Are you short of breath or are they hurting?” 

 

“I’m fine,” Kieran shook his head. “I’m just a little out of shape.” 

 

“Okay,” Jay said, though his tone said he wasn’t buying it. “Just do what you can and if things start to get bad pull back, don’t hurt yourself.” 

 

Kieran nodded and shot the other teen a brief smile. The break ended and his team had the ball, Isaac was hoping to run it ahead a bit before they were stopped again. Kieran was more than fine with that plan. Staying a little behind he kept his eyes on Isaac as well as the opposing players. Brad was keeping Isaac more or less safe, Jay making sure that Melody was clear should the ball need to be moved. Kieran was on his own and it was clear that one of his ‘enemies’ was anticipating him getting the ball. 

 

It happened fairly quickly, Isaac got blocked and with wide eyes he quickly made the decision to throw the ball far to Kieran who managed to catch it. His own eyes widened for a moment before he jolted into action, Kieran sprinted up just a few steps before the one waiting for him swiftly intercepted and checked him. Pain shot through Kieran’s side and he dropped the ball, hissing through his teeth the teen stepped back a little and held his side with one hand. 

 

“Watch were you’re going, Faggot.” The teen who tackled him spat out.

 

“What did you call him?” Jay’s voice growled out as he quickly made it over to his teammate. Kieran had never heard him take that tone before, fury laced his words buffered only by the protective stance that he held himself with. 

 

“What, this little cock-muncher your new pet, Buchanan?” The opposing teen crossed his arms. He looked stupidly small compared to Jay, not stepping away from a possible beat down. 

 

“You’re walking a fine line, Perry.” Jay warned, stepping forward so that he was only within inches of the other teen. 

 

Kieran watched as a few of Perry’s friends hesitantly moved to back him up and within seconds more than half of the Bullfrogs had also come up and were standing around them. Jay just rose a brow, giving his boys a slight nod. 

 

“Think you’re outmatched.” Brad said as he too joined up next to Jay. 

 

A whistle shrieked out and Mallory stormed her way over. “Need I remind you all that this is _flag_ football? There is no tackling!” The woman’s eyes scanned the boys geared up for a fight. “Perry, I think you’re done for the day. The rest of you, back to your games!” 

 

Nobody looked like they wanted to be the first one to move but Jay begrudgingly stepped back. After that the other football players returned to their sections of the field but kept a sharp eye on Perry. Said teen wilted under the unimpressed looks Mallory focused on him as he trudged away.  

 

Kieran sighed and rubbed at his side. The pain was mostly gone now, his ribs would be sore but it wasn’t a sharp hurt anymore. 

 

“Kier, crap, I am so sorry.” Jay came up to him and placed a large hand on his shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay, you weren’t the one who checked me.” Kieran waved it off, trying to ignore the other’s casual touch. 

 

“Still, I was the one in charge of watching your back and I fucked up.” Jay frowned. 

 

Shrugging Kieran chuckled a little. “It’s cool. Besides, it looks like you’ve got your own group of protectors at your beck and call.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jayden smiled and looked over to the two teams of his ex-teammates. “That’s a good group of guys. I didn’t play with many of them that much last year but they’re still my boys when it comes down to it.” 

 

Nodding Kieran remembered the camaraderie that came with being on a team. “I know, it might not seem like it but Gymnasts are scrappy little bastards.” 

 

Laughing Jay just clapped Kieran down on the shoulder. 

 

They ran a few more games before coach called it a day and told them all to hit the showers. 

 

Kieran was hesitant but caught on that Jay and Brad were purposely waiting and stalling so that they were among the last in the showers. Once again the three of them claimed their corner but this time Jay was right next to Kieran and Brad was on the other side. Kieran caught a spare glimpse or two of the muscular teen next to him but kept himself under control. Showering quickly he slipped out right before Brad did and the two of them chatted as they put on their clothes. 

 

Jayden came strolling up and slung his towel aside, squeezing into a pair of bright red boxer briefs, causing Brad to burst out laughing. 

 

“Do those seriously say ‘Heavy Equipment’ across the ass?” The tall brunet nearly busted a gut laughing. 

 

Kieran glanced back over to Jay to notice that his ears were bright red. 

 

“They were a gift from a friend...” Jayden defended, pulling on an undershirt hastily and grabbing his jeans. 

 

“And you still wore them?” Brad continued to laugh. 

 

“They’re perfectly good.” Jay shot Brad a stern look over his shoulder, though they jackal just continued to howl. 

 

Brad finally collected himself and wiped at his eye. “Damn, Buchanan, you’re choice.” 

 

“Thanks...” Jayden rose a brow. 

 

Kieran once again watched them interact, feeling a little bit like an outsider looking in. 

 

“What about you Kier,” Brad grinned lewdly. “You got any fancy panties like big ol’ Buck there?”

 

“Uh, no...” Kieran stammered blushing himself. 

 

“Brad, we’ve all seen the sad rags you call underwear,” Jay taunted. “Those things might even be older than my truck!” 

 

“Hey!” Brad immediately protested now that the tables had turned on him. “Those are classic!” 

 

“Super heros plastered all over your butt...Oh yeah, how could I forget that was all the rage?” Jay flatly commented, shaking his head and pulling on his shirt. 

 

Brad huffed and slammed his locker shut. “Hey Kier, I got to go get Rach and run off. We got plans for second that don’t involve this place. See you at lunch?” 

 

“Sure.” Kieran nodded. 

 

Brad waved the two of them off and Kieran felt a little awkward as he just stood there as Jayden finished getting dressed. 

 

“So, uh, I got a new project for Photography...” Kieran suddenly spoke up. 

 

“Oh?” Jay looked up at him from where he was tying his boots. “You take Timm’s class?”

 

“Yeah,” Kieran nodded. “The class and the lab.” 

 

“Cool,” The ex-jock nodded before standing. “I thought about taking that this year but didn’t want Coach to skin me alive.” 

 

“Bad blood?” Kieran tilted his head. From what he knew it was Coach Jurgen’s idea that he come take the pictures. 

 

“More like overly good blood,” Jay laughed. “Timm never misses a game and the two are thicker than thieves, they’re both also competitive as Hell. If I switched sides on Coach he’d probably burst a vein!” 

 

“Ah,” Kieran awkwardly rubbed at his neck. “Uh, well, see my project has to do with the football team and Mr. Timm said that I should go talk to Coach Jurgen...” 

 

“You were hoping somebody could put in a good word for you?” Jay winked, shrugging a moment later. Leaning in Jay looked about conspiringly before grinning. “I’ll let you in on a secret, Coach Jurgen barks up a mean storm but the guy is a total teddy bear. Talk to him in his office during lunch sometime, he’ll welcome you in and make you feel right at home in nothing flat.” 

 

“Oh,” Kieran was a little taken back. “I would have thought...” 

 

“That they football coach was a big ol’ ogre?” Jay laughed. “Yeah, he gets that a lot. Most kids are kind of scared of him because they only meet him early in the day, before he’s had his coffee. Once he wakes up Coach is a stand up guy. Rough on his team when they need it but every year, good or bad, he hold barbecues and stuff all the time to keep moral up.” 

 

“Cool.” Kieran smiled a little. “So, I guess I should probably do that soon and let Mr. Timm know that I will do the project.” 

 

Nodding along Jay just smiled. 

 

“I’ve got another favor to ask,” Kieran grimaced at that. He didn’t know Jay all that well and while he was a super great guy so far Kieran didn’t want to push that. “I’m going to be trying to get good pictures of the guys at games and maybe even around on campus, is there anyway you can talk them into letting that happen? I mean, I don’t know how a whole bunch of guys would feel about another one following them around with a camera.” 

 

“You kidding me?” Jayden chuckled. “Those guys puff up like peacocks the second they see even a phone point in their direction. I know a few choice guys that I can chat you up with, get you an in. Coach doesn’t really stand for any bullshit and kicks guys off the team all the time if they’re assholes. They’re a good group.”

 

“That would be great, Jay, thanks,” Kieran smiled up gratefully. Pausing he let what Jay said sink in and then a question popped in his head. “So, if they’re all so great, why aren’t you on the team anymore?” 

 

Jay chuckled sadly and sighed. “Yeah, I figured that was coming eventually,” Waving his hand for Kieran to walk with him the larger teen led out of the locker room and began walking to his next class. “So, you might hear some rumors floating around school if you listen, and a good number of them aren’t true. I don’t even know where some of them even came from, honestly.” Jay chuckled but shook his head. “I didn’t knock up my girl; I wasn’t caught sleeping with the principal's wife; I didn’t stab a guy for kicking my truck; None of it. Simply put, I flunked out.” 

 

“And that’s why you’re a ‘super senior’.” Kieran shrugged. 

 

“Bingo.” Jay tapped his nose. “Yeah, some stuff hit pretty hard last year for me and I didn’t really focus too well on school. It’s true that Jennifer freaked out and told me that she had missed her period. And I ain’t gonna lie, I was actually really excited about being a dad. But it ended up being a false alarm, luckily she told me before I went out and bought a ring.” 

 

Jay chuckled sadly, looking off over the crowd around them as they walked to class. 

 

“That kind of broke my heart a little,” Jayden shrugged. “But what really sealed the deal was finding out that she was stepping out on me and had been for a while.”

 

“Whoa...” Kieran frowned, he couldn’t even fathom who would think of cheating on Jay. 

 

“Yeah,” Jay came to lean against the wall just next to the chemistry lab Kieran had next. “So, needless to say I ended up having to repeat. Coach wants me to sign up here in a few weeks but I’m still on the fence about it.” 

 

Nodding a little Kieran noticed where they were and wondered if Jay knew where he had led them. “Do you like it?” 

 

“Like what?” Jay looked down at him, hazel eyes twinkling a little.

 

“Football,” Kieran answered. “Do you like playing?” 

 

“I love it.” The tall teen sighed nostalgically.

 

“Then I say sign up.” Kieran nodded finally. “My mom used to say that life was to short to not do the things you like.” 

 

Smiling a little sadly Kieran easily met Jay’s grin and shrugged. 

 

“I guess I might just do it then.” Jay smirked.

 

“So, where is your class anyways?” Kieran asked. “Bell’s going to ring in a few.” 

 

“Right over there,” Jayden pointed to a door just across the hall. “Economics, boring as hell.” 

 

Kieran’s nose scrunched up and he shook his head. “Bleh...” 

 

Jayden erupted with laughter, patting Kieran on the shoulder. “My thoughts exactly.” 

 

The bell rang and Jay pushed up off the wall. “I’ll snag your number from Brad,” The tall teen informed. “Then I’ll let you know once I talk to a few of the guys, maybe we could meet up and talk to a few of them together?” 

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Kieran smiled back. Part of his mind had already liked the tall teen, his looks anyways, but Kieran was beginning to fear that he was going to fall in love if he wasn’t careful. 

 

Sitting through chemistry it was hard for Kieran to pay attention. The material was fascinating and he did really enjoy his instructor but his mind kept wandering back to Jay. The guy was tall, having even a few inches on Brad and was broader in the shoulders. Said shoulders damn near sinfully swept down to a narrowed waist, not so much so that he had the dimensions of a chip but enough to show a clear difference. Jay was well built, strong and sturdy. Kieran’s first boyfriend was a teen his age, a sophomore just like him. They had gone out for a couple months before Wally became threatened by coming out of the closet and disappeared. Tracy wasn’t much better after that, he had been around when Kieran’s mother was sick, would pressure him to try things he didn’t want to do and eventually Kieran dumped him because he didn’t like the way the other made him feel. 

 

In both cases Kieran was the more fit partner, amusingly enough. Once he got into both Track and Gymnastics Kieran actually became fairly well developed, in all truth he was rather missing that part. Perhaps he could talk Brad into training with him once his ribs were all better.

 

But the point was that Jay seemed different, he wasn't like the two boys that Kieran was familiar with. Jayden wasn't even really what he'd comfortably call a 'boy', rather a teenager transitioning into a young man. Kieran told himself it was a fool’s errand to develop feelings on a guy that was clearly straight but he could dream. 

 

The bell rang and classes let out for lunch. Kieran had brought an energy bar from home, the kind his father bought and as he read the back he wondered if he could even finish it. The damn thing was some sort of super high calorie super bar. Apparently Anthony was the go big or go home kind of guys when it came to his energy bars. Inside his pocket Kieran’s pocket vibrated and the teen pulled out the device to check it. 

 

_[Hey, so, Rachel and I are ditching for the day ;-)]_

_[Sorry to bail, see you tomorrow.]_

 

Kieran chuckled and shook his head. He figured something like this was going to happen. 

 

[It’s cool. Have fun.] 

 

Figuring he had nothing better planned for lunch Kieran redirected himself back toward the Gym with the intent on talking to Coach Jurgen. When he got there Kieran dodged around a few of the teens exiting the locker room and made his way to the offices. 

 

There were two voices coming from behind the door but Kieran decided to knock anyways. 

 

“Enter.” The booming voice of Jurgen invited. 

 

Kieran peeked in and could only see the coach sitting behind his desk. Pushing in the door a little more he spotted Mr. Timm perched on the arm of the small couch that sat against the wall. 

 

“Ah, Kieran,” Timm grinned. “Just the student we were talking about.” 

 

“Timm, don’t scare the kid off.” Jurgen warned as he cleaned himself up a little bit to be presentable. 

 

Coach Jurgen was a tall man, probably around Jayden’s height but he looked much bigger. Jurgen’s hair was pitch black but he had soft blue eyes that made him look less severe, his athletic shirt showed that he was strongly built with huge arms as his shorts showed that he did indeed not miss leg day. Smiling Coach Jurgen got a twinkle in his eye and showed off a line of pearly whites. 

 

“Roderick,” Jurgen wiped his hand on a napkin and leaned over his desk. “Garret here was just telling me that I _had_ to hunt one of his students down for a project of mine.” 

 

Kieran took the man’s hand and shook it, firm but friendly. “Sir, I have been offered the opportunity, yes.”

 

“‘Sir’?” Jurgen leaned back and chuckled. “Feel free to call me ‘Coach’, or even Dan is fine.” 

 

“Okay, Coach.” Kieran nodded. 

 

Timm toed at a chair and nodded to it. “Why don’t you sit, Kieran?” 

 

Obeying the other man the teen sat down, a little nervous but grateful that the familiar man was in the room. 

 

“So, I’m going to be short with you, Kieran,” Jurgen began, hands folded up on his flat belly. “The last few years our year book pictures have been crap—” 

 

“Daniel...” Timm rose a brow, facially suggesting against swearing around the students.

 

Rolling his eyes the athletics instructor continued. “My boys deserve better than some second rate has-been behind a camera trying to catch their moments of glory.” 

 

Kieran nodded along, looking around at some of the pictures hanging in the office. 

 

“Have you had your lunch, Kid?” The coach suddenly stopped, his eyes narrowed down with a seriousness that Kieran suddenly wished wasn’t focused on him. 

 

“Uh, not really,” He muttered out. “I have a bar, but that’s okay, I’m not really hungry all that much anymore.”

 

A brow rose and Timm also looked a little troubled. “I ain’t your coach, so I’m not going to rag you on the seriousness of a healthy diet. I know you know that speech,” Jurgen spoke. “You’re a good athlete, Kieran, don’t let what a few assholes did tear you down from that.” 

 

Kieran looked up in shock at the coach’s addressing to his past. His mouth hung open a little and then he nodded. 

 

“When Garret here couldn’t help but chat up everybody he could in the teacher’s lounge about this great new student of his I had to check you out,” Jurgen continued, turning his computer monitor around so Kieran could see it. There were videos of him at his competitions doing his gymnastic routines. “Now I ain’t an expert but these don’t look like the moves of a beginner,” Blue eyes met and Kieran shook his head a little. He had never been good about accepting praise. “I can also read the ‘official’ reports but I know that there is no way you injured yourself like that during 'practice'.” 

 

Kieran let his head fall a little and his shoulders rounded. 

 

“I believe what Dan is trying to say, Kieran, is that you’re a good person who had something bad happen to them,” Mr. Timm spoke and leaned over to put a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder. “But neither of us what that bad thing to hold you back from what’s in front of you.” 

 

Nodding a little Kieran looked back up. 

 

“I’m also rather happy that my boy’s will be in the hands of statewide champ.” Jurgen put in, a grin wide on his face. 

 

“I only won silver.” Kieran corrected.

 

“Kid, do you see any awards on my walls for Gymnastics?” Coach Jurgen rose a brow sarcastically. 

 

Kieran scanned the walls briefly before speaking. “No..?”

 

“Precisely.” The coach chuckled. “So take the complement.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't horrible. I might come back and tweak with this chapter a little but nothing major will change. 
> 
> Just a head's up! I have recently began working with a friend on a webcomic, it's still very much in the conceptualization stage but once it is up I will let you all know!


	8. A Real Team Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently unedited. 
> 
> Hey all, I'm back! So sorry about my leave of absence but October always ends up being a really busy month for me. Sadly I didn't get nearly as much writing done as I wanted ((Read as: I chased plot bunnies but got very little work done on this story)) I'm still a little busy at the moment but I have more time for writing now so I'll do my best to give you all more as the month goes by. 
> 
> First of all I want to thank those who are reading this, it honestly means a lot to me that people are even showing some interest. If you are enjoying this story please let me know, a kudo or comment goes a long way for any author's motivation. Hope to hear from you all and I should have another chapter for you next week!

_[You free Friday during lunch?]_

 

Kieran looked at the message on his phone, the thing coming in at quarter after nine. He didn’t recognize the number and was tempted to ignore it.

 

[As in tomorrow?] 

 

Going back to his late night ritual of cleaning his face then making sure he had his contacts ready for the next day, Kieran was pulling on a loose sweater and checked his phone again when it buzzed. 

 

_[Yeah.]_

_[That work for you?]_

 

Kieran’s fingers fumbled a little, the teen still adjusting to the screen of the new smart phone Anthony had bought for him. The man had tossed it to him a few nights ago claiming ‘Join the new age, Kid.’. So far he was rather pleased with the new found freedoms the technology offered. 

 

[Uh, yeah, I guess...]

 

Kieran wasn’t sure who he was talking to but he figured that it might be Brad on someone else’s phone, or possibly Rachel. He hand’t been very active on giving his number out to many other people. 

 

_[You guess?]_ Came back the text. Kieran didn’t know who sent it but he got a feeling that the two words were filled with sass. 

 

Moments later another messaged pinged and opened up to reveal a picture. Staring at him was Jayden, the older teen’s hair flattened down and messy from being in a cap all day. One eye was raised and made it clear that he was giving Kieran attitude. Judging by the background Kieran also assumed that Jay was in his room, or at least at his house. 

 

[Friday works for me.] Kieran sent back.

 

_[Cool, I’ll come get you from your class when it’s over.]_

 

[Ok]

 

_[Night, Kieran.]_

 

[Night Jay.]

 

Laying back on his bed Kieran wondered a little on the other’s plans before deciding it would better to put it aside and not worry about it. Jay was a good guy and wouldn’t get him into that much trouble. Right?

 

Morning broke with an old song brought back to life on the radio and Kieran quickly ran through his morning routine to get ready for his day. Anthony was going to be gone until later in the day so the man wasn’t bustling about in the kitchen like he usually was. Jogging out a few minutes earlier than he typically did the teen wandered his way down to the bus stop and munched on a cereal bar as he waited. 

 

In a way Kieran was relieved that it was Friday, the weekend was just around the corner and Brad had promised him a weekend of ‘bro-time’. Anthony didn’t seem to care that the tall brunet had taken to hanging around often and had approved a weekend over nighter so long as the other’s parents knew where he was going to be. Rachel would also be coming over tonight but she decided that she’d leave her two favorite boys to do what they did on Saturday. Kieran liked that, he felt bad that he really hadn’t hung out with her nearly as much as he had with her boyfriend. 

 

When the bus pulled up the blond found himself a seat about halfway down and gathered his things about him. Today he had all of his gear, hoping to not only get a jump start on taking some pictures of the campus but also of a few of the players. Kieran also mused on the fact that he did have an assignment that he should be working on as well. Maybe Brad wouldn’t mind going on a nature hike on Saturday, early morning. Then they could do whatever the younger teen had planned for them. 

 

Kieran shielded his eyes from the sun when he got off the bus, the morning sun peaking up over the buildings bright enough to make the teen wish he could find his pair of sunglasses. Today Kieran had dressed up a little nicer than usual. Prepping for the coastal chill he wore a white thermal under a blue checkered long-sleeve, which he rolled to the elbow. His pants were a little tight as they were older, but the faded blue denim was still nice enough to be professional. Brushing his blond curls off of his forehead Kieran absentmindedly thought about going to get a haircut soon. Maybe Sunday. 

 

Leaning against the school entrance was Brad, talking to Jay of all people. Beside them was another guy, one that Kieran had noticed staying within Buchanan’s orbit. 

 

“Hey, Kier!” Brad waved him over. “There you are.”

 

“Yeah, bus was running a little late,” Kieran offered as an apology as he approached. He didn’t really like the odd looks the other guy was giving him so he positioned himself right next to Brad. Which also happened to put Jayden between them as well. “There was a broken fence and somebody’s cows got out?” 

 

That caused Jay to boom with a laugh and he shook his head. “Yeah, Ol Lady Lachitelli, she owns that whole strip right along the highway, husband used to run a dairy farm. The place shut down when he passed away but she still keeps the cattle. That old fence falls over probably six or seven times a year.” 

 

Kieran made a face but filed that little bit of trivia away. 

 

“You must live pretty far out if the bus has go on One to get ya.” The stranger spoke up, peaking around Jay to look at Kieran. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Kier nodded. “I live with my day up on The Bluffs. Seaside Circle?” 

 

“Wow, regular ol’ moneybags,” The blond waggled his eyebrows at Jay. “Impressive.” 

 

Kieran blushed a little, readjusting the strap on his bag. 

 

“Kieran, this is my buddy, Matt,” Jayden elbowed his friend a little. “Matt, this is Kieran.” 

 

“Nice to meet ya.” Matt held out his hand and Kieran shook it hesitantly. 

 

“So, Kier,” Brad smirked, pulling Kieran up to his side. “I hear that Buchanan has you for lunch today.”

 

“That’s the plan...” Kieran nodded looking over to Jay for confirmation. 

 

Jay winked and tipped his cowboy hat. “Yeah, hope you don’t mind but I’m claiming your guy today.” 

 

Kieran blushed a little again and shrugged. Brad just laughed and clapped Kieran on the shoulder. “No skin off my nose, just make sure the brat gets something to eat, yeah?” 

 

“The ‘Brat’ is right here.” Kieran muttered as he crossed his arms. 

 

“That you are.” Jay winked again.

 

“Hey, I’m going to get going,” Matt spoke up, looking between the three. “Got to go print something out.” 

 

Jay waved him off and grinned. “Mindy’s wearing a pink sweater today.” 

 

Kieran rose a brow but followed along with Brad’s prompt when the taller teen began guiding them inside. 

 

“Matt’s has had the biggest boner for Buchanan’s sister since the third grade,” The brunet began to casually explain. “But luckily for him the girl shoots for a higher league.” 

 

Jay rolled his eyes. “Ain’t the biggest boner,” He groused. “Trust me, I’ve seen it.” 

 

“Shade.” Brad pulled the vowel but held his knuckles out for a bump. 

 

Shrugging Jayden just chuckled. “But it’s true, if that torch Matt carried were any bigger you might be able to see it from space.” 

 

“So, what, you just let him pursue her like this is some sort of high school romance movie and eventually the girl will fall for the guy if he’s persistent?” Kieran’s face soured. “That’s really messed up, for both of them.” 

 

Jay paused, his face stunned. Brad mirrored the expression on Kieran’s other side. 

 

“Hey, it ain’t like that,” Jayden softly countered, draping a large arm over Kieran’s shoulders. “I can’t tell you the amount of air I’ve wasted trying to tell that knuckled-head to move on...” 

 

“But the boy’s head is thicker than concrete and once he sets his heart on something he’s got to follow it.” Brad finished up. 

 

“Okay, it’s creepy how you two are finishing each other’s thoughts...” Kieran grumbled. “But it’s not fair to Matt, if your sister doesn’t like him like that she should tell him. And he should respect that.” 

 

“She has.” Both Brad and Jay answered. 

 

“Creepy.” The short teen once again noted on their synchronized speech. 

 

“What can I say?” Brad made loving eyes at Jay, overlapping his arm over the others still on Kieran’s shoulder and played with the short tuffs of hair on the back of his head. “It’s true love.” 

 

Jay snickered and used his longer reach to shove Brad off, giving him the finger. “Oh yeah, it’s a tale for the centuries.” 

 

“You hurt me, Buchanan,” Brad clasped at his chest dramatically. “I thought we had something special.” 

 

Jayden rolled his eyes. “Sorry babe, I’m just not that in to you.” 

 

“Well, while you two have your lover’s quarrel, I’m going to drop off a few of my things in Timm’s room before heading to the lockers,” Kieran wiggled out from under Jay’s arm and took a few paces forward before turning to look at them. “Try to behave, okay boys?” 

 

Brad just sent him a kiss while Jay winked in a less than innocent manner. 

 

Oh yeah, those two were meant for each other. It made Kieran wonder why they really hadn’t hung out before. The route to Mr. Timm’s room was easy enough, he’d have enough time to drop off his camera and other fragile things before he had to head back to change out for Gym. The door was closed when he got there but the lights were on so he gently slid in so he didn’t interrupt whatever his instructor was up to. Though what he walked in on caused the teen to pause for a moment. 

 

Timm was seated in his chair, though his tie was loose and his face was flushed heavily. The high collar on his shirt would have normally covered the hickeys that currently peaked out from the loosened shirt. But the thing that caught the teen off guard was that Coach Jurgen was perched on the edge of Mr. Timm’s desk, his legs wide apart. 

 

“K-Kieran!” Timm blushed and stammered, frantically fiddling with his tie to restore some semblance of order. Jurgen also stood and turned around, a blush rising on his tanned skin. The bulge in his shorts was impossible to miss. The man also quickly rushed to pull something off his hand and tuck it into a pocket. 

 

Raising a brow and looking between the two Kieran walked to the cabinet where the cameras were kept, watching the two as he slowly put his things away. Nobody would take them from the closet, at least not until fourth period and by then he would have reclaimed them. 

 

“You okay, Timm?” The teen cautiously asked. 

 

“Peachy, kid.” Timm’s tone was rushed but he smiled. 

 

“Okay...” Kieran eyed the two again before walking back to the door. Nodding his departure the teen left and returned to the gym. He let what he saw dance around his mind for a few minutes before he pushed through the heavy doors of the locker room. 

 

Most of the guys had already changed out and must have been in the gymnasium but a few laggers still mulled around. The five minute bell was just ringing as Kieran rounded his isle and saw Jayden and Brad talking, the two were sitting close and Jay looked a little troubled over something. Brad had his arm over Jay’s shoulder, a motion Kier had quickly become familiar with as his form of comfort. Brad was tactile, would use his long limbs and larger body to envelope someone as if he could protect them from their hurt. 

 

If things had ben different Kieran thought that he could have seriously fallen for the guy. 

 

“Hey guys.” Kieran approached a little slower than he would have normally. Sidling up to his locker he quickly spun his combination and popped the metal door open. He felt a little awkward changing right in front of his two friends, then realized how silly he was being. He’d changed in locker rooms full of complete strangers before, this was nothing. 

 

“Hey, Kier,” Jay stood clapping Brad on the shoulder and giving a wavering smile. “See you in class, gotta chat at Coach for a sec.” 

 

“I think he’s still in Timm’s room,” Kieran spoke but his voice was muffled from his shirt being over his head. “I just saw them together a few minutes ago.” 

 

“Ah,” Jay nodded, pointedly looking at Brad. The other rolled his eyes and gently slugged him in the shoulder. “Well, maybe I can catch him at the end of lunch...” 

 

“Yeah,” Brad shrugged. “You still on for later?” 

 

Jay tilted his head for a second before something clicked and the brunet nodded a confirmative before he jogged off. 

 

“What was that about?” Kieran asked, shimmying into his shorts. He really hated the things, they were too flimsy and even with his boxer briefs he felt like too many things were bouncing about. The teen planned on digging through his old gymnastics gear to see if he had anything that would work better. 

 

“Oh, nothing big,” Brad rolled his shoulder, leaning back on the lockers behind him. Brad’s eyes never wavered and for that Kieran was grateful. “Been chatting at Jay for a few days about being jogging partners. Not many people our age wake up as early was we do.” 

 

Kier cast his friend a speculative glance as he tied his shoes. “And just how early is that?” 

 

“Buchanan said that he gets up around five to take care of his horses,” Brad informed. “And I usually drag my fine ass out of bed by five thirty.” 

 

The short blond’s face scrunched up in distaste. “That is _way_ too early.” 

 

“It’s not that bad,” The dark haired teen laughed. “Why, what time do _you_ get up?”

 

“Uh,” Kier rubbed at the back of his head, embarrassed a little by his lazy mornings. “Well, if Anthony isn’t around I tend to sleep in until six thirty or so...”

 

Brad laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder and he shook his head. “Damn, Kier, you are a lazy little bed bug.” 

 

“Hey!” Kieran protested as they walked to the gym. “I was injured, thank you very much.” The blond crossed his arms. “Doctor said I needed to get plenty of rest.”

 

Brad snorted. “Doctor’s orders.” 

 

“Exactly.” Kieran nodded. 

 

Coach Mallory was talking to a few people and the class was already collected into groups. The bell was about to ring so a few people were still mulling about. Jay was talking with Isaac but when Kieran looked around he noticed that Melody was nowhere to be found. With Brad he approached his other two team members. 

 

“Hey, Isaac.” Brad greeted friendly but Kieran just gave the younger boy a tight nod. Jay seemed to notice but didn’t say anything. 

 

Mallory called the class to order a minute after the late bell rang and took attendance. She then went on to inform them that the fields were off limits today as the groundskeeper had just fertilized and it needed to soak in before the grass could be safely played on again. So instead today they would be staying in the gymnasium and running through some fitness drills. Stretches, core exercises, push ups, sit ups, and the like would be counted and recorded. Mallory said that it didn’t matter to her how many anyone could do but she wanted to see improvement as the year went on. 

 

Kieran paired up with Brad and Jay snagged Isaac, the two pairs positioning next to each other so they could still hang out. 

 

Kieran did his best but stayed mindful of his still sensitive ribs, sit ups were not his friends but he found a certain amount of relief in being able to exercise again. His mother wasn’t the happiest when she found out that her tender little boy had gotten involved with the ‘Jock Crowd’, she had hoped that he would focus more on the arts, but she relented when she found that it didn’t change him. Kieran prided himself on being fit, he was a good athlete because of it. Looking at his scores the teen felt a little bad that his injuries had made him slip so much. 

 

Then when it was time for Brad and Jay to run their drills an impetuous gleam glimmered in both of their eyes. Each drill turned into a competition, each trying to outdo the other. As it turned out they were fairly even matched, Jayden won out in pure strength but Brad seemed to have him on endurance. 

 

“This is why you need to jog more,” Brad taunted mid crunch, playfully glaring at Jay who had already tapped out. “Got to build up your stamina!” 

 

“My ‘stamina’ is just fine.” Jayden grumpily pouted —something that Kieran refused to admit was down right adorable. 

 

“When you two are done with your dick waving contest can we please get on with our drills?” Isaac snarked. It was unusual for the boy to sound so bitter, but Kieran had picked up that the freshman was upset about being outclassed by his classmates. 

 

“Oh, there’s no contest on that anymore.” Brad winked at the young teen, deciding that he was done showing off. 

 

Jayden rolled his eyes but played along. “Yeah, Bradley here might have me by a quarter of an inch, but I got him beat by a mile in girth.” 

 

That had been the first time Kieran had seen such a salacious grin on Jay’s handsome features. Fighting down a blush and feeling his briefs get a little tighter he found that he rather liked it. 

 

Isaac, on the other hand, just grimaced and made a gagging noise. “Dude, gross! I don’t want to hear about your dicks!” 

 

Brad and Jay shrugged at one another then chuckled. “You brought it up.”

 

That unison thing was seriously getting creepy. 

 

“Now c’mon, you feather-weights, hit the mats.” Jay grinned, standing and crossing his arms as if he were the coach. 

 

After that Gym had been rather uneventful. Isaac crowed when he hold a plank for longer than Kieran, which the older blond let him have without pointing out his injuries. Jay was in a good mood and Brad was cranked up as well, it was infectious. In the locker room Kieran noticed that Isaac simply changed and then left without a shower. He shrugged it off because in all honesty not that many of the guys actually took one. Kieran shuddered at the thought of having to share a class next to them after this. 

 

Brad chatted with Jay in the showers about riding, he was apparently interesting in learning since Rachel had taken to talking about it more recently. Kieran was next to Brad so he was cut off from Jay which he was somewhat grateful for. 

 

Then as they got dressed Jay once again expressed that he’d find Kieran after next block and the two of them could meet up with a friend of his that was on the team. 

 

Kieran sat through Chemistry and took notes. They had just began a section on Acidity and Alkalinity and his teacher was bubbling about as she demonstrated various chemicals that countered each other well. She also shared odd facts about various foods and things one could find in their house that could do the same thing. The woman was eccentric but Kieran liked her well enough. As the bell rang he gathered up his things and walked to the door, nearly missing Jay leaning against the wall right next to the door frame but the larger teen snagged him gently by the shoulder. 

 

“Ready?” Jay grinned.

 

“Yeah,” Kieran nodded. “But I want to go grab my camera from Timm’s room, it that okay?” 

 

“Sure,” Jayden nodded as he guided them down the halls. “It’s on our way, actually.” 

 

Mr. Timm wasn’t in his room when Kieran got there but everything was unlocked for him and he quickly gathered up what he’d need. Jay waited outside. Hanging his camera around his neck the teen returned to the hall and saw a pretty blonde flirting with Jay — _hard_ — but the tall teen just seemed bored with her advanced. 

 

“Catch ya later, Amanda.” Jay brushed the girl off and walked over to Kieran, tossing an arm over his shoulders. 

 

“She was pretty.” Kier noted as they walked to the quad. 

 

“Yeah, Amanda’s good looking enough, I guess,” Jay agreed. “Nice camera you got there.” 

 

“Thanks.” Kieran smiled brushing the brief encounter with Amanda from his mind. 

 

The camera was one of his favorites, it wasn’t as old as his grandfather’s polaroid —it was actually only a few years old— but Kieran enjoyed processing the film that the thing used. His grandmother had given it to him for Christmas a year back. Thinking on it Kieran realized that he had about five different cameras in his collection, though only three of them really worked anymore. 

 

“So, who are we meeting today?” Kier asked. Jay was moving at a somewhat casual stroll so it was easy for the shorter legged teen to keep pace. 

 

“Friend of mine named Zayne,” Jay replied. “He was second string Quarterback last year but he’s made first this year. A little asking around has also hinted that he might be voted Captain, so he’s going to be the guy to know.” 

 

“Cool.” Kieran nodded. “I didn’t know that the team had try outs yet.” 

 

“They haven’t,” The taller team confirmed. “But things just kind of have a progression. Second string normally moves up to first string and Zayne is a damn good player.” 

 

“Flattered to hear that coming from you Buch.” 

 

Kieran noticed the speaker, a slender but athletic looking young man. The quad was nice at this school, open planned with several large trees that provided shade. Jay had guided them to the far side, closer to the athletic fields that the classrooms. 

 

“Just call ‘em as I see ‘em.” Jay shrugged, staying loose and open. 

 

Kieran noticed that the teen he assumed was Zayne was dressed nicely. Very nicely. most jocks he had noticed around campus wore letterman jackets or something similar, Zayne was decked out in a tight burgundy polo and clearly designer jeans. With his hair spiked up and well shaven face Kieran wondered if he was dressed up for the photo op or if he always looked like that. 

 

“Kier, this is Zayne.” Jay eventually introduced. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Kieran held out his hand which Zayne shook kindly. 

 

“Always nice to meet a pal of Buch’s here,” Zayne smiled. “So you’re the photographer?” 

 

“Clearly.” Kier prompted with his camera. 

 

The two athletes had a laugh and Jay motioned over to a low wall for them to sit at. 

 

“So Jayden mentioned that Coach has asked you to get some good shots of us this year at the games,” The dark haired teen filled in the silence with chatter. “That’ll be nice as last years were crap.” 

 

Kieran nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen those...”

 

“Still can’t believe that they didn’t catch that tackle I did.” Jayden grumbled which prompted Zayne to spring into the story of said tackle. 

 

Apparently it was in one of the last games of the season, they were just a few points ahead and Jay had managed to save the day by taking down the guy running the ball. 

 

“It was epic, man,” Zayne laughed, shaking his head. “Buch here just plowed into the guy, knocked him clear off his feet!” 

 

Jay blushed a little. “I felt so bad about that afterward, I could have seriously hurt him.” 

 

Zayne rolled his eyes and swatted at his old teammate. “He was fine.” 

 

Kieran watched the two joke and taunt each other as the tale was retold. He wasn’t a big fan of Football, he knew the basics but other than that he had always been more of a track fan. 

 

“So, I get that this has become and epic for the ages, but why? Didn’t Jay tackle people all the time?” 

 

Zayne paused and started laughing even harder, Jay however just started to grumble. 

 

“So, we don’t normally tell this part because it sounds so lame, but Buchanan here didn’t even mean to do it.” Zayne explained. 

 

“What?” Kier tilted his head.

 

Once again Jay mumbled something unintelligible before sighing and speaking out louder. “I tripped.” 

 

“Yeah, we wanted a picture because it looked so damn cool, but if you could have seen the lug’s face! It was priceless.” Zayne laughed again. 

 

“So, you saved a game by literally tripping over your opponent?” Kieran rose a brow, a smirk rising on his face. 

 

Jayden frowned and blushed a little. “...Yes.” 

 

Kieran laughed. “That’s kind of great, actually.” 

 

Jay rolled his eyes and shrugged. After that lunch filled with some basic chatting about the team and who Zayne thought would be on first string. Jay stayed a little reserved but as they spoke he began rustling in his bag and produced a few nutrition bars and handed them off to Kieran. Zayne paused for a second and seemed curious before Jay shrugged it off and handed him one too. 

 

“We’ve got a real good group of guys this year, Kieran,” Zayne promised as he munched on his bar. “Coach has really been weeding out the trash since what happened with Buch last year.” At that Jayden frowned and looked down at his feet, Kieran was about to say something but Zayne continued. “Some of the guys were seriously uncool about what happened, Jay, and Coach has already pulled a few guys off the roster because of it.” 

 

Jay didn’t say anything but he nodded a little. It made Kieran curious but he figured it would be better to ask Jayden about it when they were alone. 

 

Zayne chuckled as he played with his now empty wrapper. “Can you believe he’s actually been holding interviews?” Jay chuckled and shook his head. “It’s true! Coach put up a sign up sheet that had dates and times on it and everything. Anybody coming into the team or returning is getting a full screening.” 

 

“And he let you in?” Jay teased, raising a speculative brow. 

 

“Hey, I am a _lovely_ person.” Zayne threw his garbage ball right at Jay’s head in retaliation. 

 

The lunch bell rang shortly after that and Kieran felt comfortable with the idea of possibly following Zayne around one day and meeting the team. He even took the opportunity to snap a head shot of the future captain just incase they’d need a good one in the near future. As he walked with Jayden back to the class rooms Kieran thanked him for the introduction, which Jay just waved off and said that he’d do a whole lot more for a friend. 

 

Jay considered him a friend. 

 

The very thought elated him and Kieran wasn’t quite sure what to do with the warmth that it brought to his belly. 

 

Timm’s class was fun, the man decided to take a break from the usual and played an old-school black and white film pausing to show the class an occasional frame or trick. He kept casting Kieran odd looks from time to time bush the teen didn’t think much of it. When third block was over most of the class left and a number of the advanced students signed out cameras to work on their portfolios. Kieran stayed behind and continued to watch the film with Mr. Timm. 

 

Both were sat at the back of the class room and fourth block had only been going for about twenty minutes when Brad waltzed in. Plopping down right next to Kieran the larger teen spread out his legs and just got comfortable. When Timm didn’t say anything about it Kieran assumed it was all okay and together the three of them finished up the film. 

 

As class came to an end Kieran helped log all the cameras and put everything back in working order before telling Mr. Timm to have a nice weekend and strolling out with Brad. 

 

He didn’t know what the other had planned for them over his stay, but Kieran was looking forward to it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking next chapter might be from Brad's point of view and include the weekend. Any thoughts? 
> 
> As always questions and comments are welcome ^w^


	9. An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was brought to my attention that Anthony's behavior in Chapter 4 was a little odd and could make some uncomfortable. I wish to apologize to all it affected that way and hope that this chapter will help alleviate some of those feelings. 
> 
> Also, this chapter touches a little on Kieran’s reactions to his mother’s illness and her death. And no, the poor boy is not handling it in the best of ways, but we all have our own ways of dealing with grief. 
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

Anthony never wanted to be a father. Well, that wasn’t quite true. Anthony _wanted_ to be a father, but he just didn’t know how. When he first met Aurora Anthony knew right then and there that he had met the perfect woman for him. It didn’t have anything to do with her long, curly blonde hair or sparkling green eyes. It wasn’t because she had a tiny waist with broad hips or because of an impressive chest. No, Anthony loved her because she wasn’t afraid to call him on his bullshit. 

 

Anthony Roderick had grown up popular, wealthy, with prom king good looks and a constant starling on his arm. When he was younger he wasn’t afraid to coast along on any of that, until he met Aurora. The tiny blonde was a part of a protest when they first met, speaking up about the deforestation of the Amazon and yelling obscenities at the architecture students where Drew was attending college. Anthony was only twenty one, simply dancing through life as he pleased, until that day when it all changed. 

 

Long story short, tensions rose between the protestors and the students, shoving got involved, and Anthony quite literally had Aurora crash into his life. Unrepentant for her cause the girl immediately began to rip into him about not caring about Mother Earth. He laughed. She punched him with a surprisingly sharp left hook. And it was a match made in heaven. 

 

They got married just before Anthony’s twenty second birthday, wrapping up their whirlwind romance with a simple outdoor wedding. Anthony just knew, he could look down into Aurora’s —Who’s legal name was actually Abigail— eyes and see his future. He could see two point five kids, a picket fence, and a dog. He could see growing old together full of love and commitment. Anthony saw everything he ever wanted. Aurora made him want to be a better man, one that could support his family and not ride on the coattails of his ancestors. 

 

He signed up for the military weeks later. At first Aurora was furious with him, the woman not supporting the senseless violence that the US caused. She only calmed mildly when he informed her that he was going into intelligence, not combat. He had the grades and the know-how. So he trained, ran drills so that he would pass his tests and qualifications. Anthony was away from home a lot, for which he felt poorly, so he proposed that they move to be closer to where he would be for stationed for boot camp. Eager to see more of the world his loving wife agreed. 

 

A year later and the pair was settled into a new little condominium. Anthony had been passing his preliminaries quite well and the higher ups were expecting great things out of him. Without an immediate need for his specific skills Anthony was placed in training, being educated on the newest and latest technology that the military had to offer. He’d spend a few days on base and then a few at home, a pattern that went on for a few more years. 

 

Then Aurora told him that she was pregnant. He was going to be a father. 

 

Anthony was elated. He had climbed through the ranks and was now helping train new recruits. He had a beautiful wife. And he now had a child on the way. Anthony could sense his wife’s wanderlust returning, no longer completely content to be a military wife in cute little sundresses, she wanted to explore. 

 

They took every chance they got to go on small adventures. Anthony couldn’t spend too long away from base but together they made it work for several months before Aurora got so far in her pregnancy that she didn’t feel comfortable traveling anymore. 

 

Kieran Roderick was born on a Sunday at two o’clock in the morning in a military hospital. The boy had the brightest blue eyes that looked like neon, and curled little wisps of blond hair. Even small and wrinkly Anthony knew that nothing would ever change how much he would ever love his son. 

 

With a child at home Anthony was allowed a little more time with his family. So when a position opened elsewhere that offered him a looser schedule the man gladly took it. The only problem was that it would take them out of Georgia and would move them to Arizona. With a one year old at home the move was difficult but Anthony could tell that Aurora adored the change of scenery. 

 

And Anthony could finally be the father he wanted to be. He took Kieran out for his morning jogs, pushing the stroller along at an even pace. They played in the park. The man was even allowed to take Kieran on base with him occasionally, where some of the toughest men he’d ever met melted under the playful face of his son. 

 

Anthony’s life was happy. His life was full. He loved his wife and child more than he could imagine. Aurora and him even spoke of perhaps having a second child, but a few weeks after Kieran’s third birthday Aurora grew antsy again and wanted to move on. Anthony couldn’t give up his job, _wouldn’t_ , he liked what he did and there wasn’t an available transfer. 

 

He would always remember the day that he came home with Kieran in toe. He’d taken the toddler to the base with him and had spent the day sending the boy through mock drills with his troops. He would have never expected it but apparently new recruits could be easily motivated by being potentially shown up by a child. Anthony had sent Kieran to go clean up for dinner as he went to get the mail, it was odd that Aurora wasn’t home but as her car was gone it was possible that she was just away at the moment. 

 

When he went to the mailbox he noticed a large envelope that was blank along with the rest of the mail. Setting the regular bills aside the man had opened the letter to pull out a thick sheaf of papers and a smaller note. Aurora had left him the papers for a divorce, her note explained it all, and to this day the man could admit that he kept it among his things. She said that she loved him and that he was a great father, but it was time for her to move on. She was a free spirit and she needed to see the world. Aurora stated that she wanted full custody as that would be easier on Kieran and that she’d be back in a week to come get him. 

 

That last week he had with his son Anthony spent away from work and focused as much as he could on the boy. They went to an amusement park and the zoo, he bought the boy a new jacket because the one he had before was too small, Anthony took every chance he could to tell the boy that he loved him. Kieran was of course too young to understand what was going on, but Anthony hoped that he would somehow remember that at the very least. 

 

Anthony did not fight it, he simply signed the papers and told Aurora that if she ever needed anything that he was only a phone call away. He watched as his entire world drove away in the back of a canary yellow beetle on a Monday. And for the next thirteen years he only ever saw his family two times when they had been in the same area. Anthony sent more money than what was required, wrote notes along with his checks. He cried a lot in those first few weeks, took a transfer to California when it came upand found himself on the other side of the states that he was familiar with. 

 

And life went on. Anthony rose up through the ranks, eventually becoming a colonel. He devoted his time to his job, he sent money but after a few years of no replies he stopped writing his letters. Each year he’d send one to Kieran on his birthday, and he’d always get one back from the boy’s grandmother thanking him for his thoughts but to stop writing. It tore at him, but Anthony eventually let go. He set up automatic withdrawals so he wouldn’t even need to write a check each month and given enough time he did his best to move on. 

 

New women came into his life, though he never allowed one to stay long. He kept tabs on where Aurora was, how Kieran was doing. It probably wasn’t the best use of the technology he had access to, but none of his superiors ever called him out on it. 

 

And then he got a letter last year, one from a woman he never thought he’d hear from again. But it was not news he wished to hear. Aurora was sick, she feared that she wouldn’t be able to take care of their son much longer and asked if he could. 

 

He agreed. 

 

Anthony asked her what she needed, begged her to let him to see them, but Aurora refused. She had uterine cancer, caught too late and spreading too fast. She sought homeopathic treatments at first, the woman disliking hospitals with a passion. Eventually the woman agreed to surgery, Anthony went up to Idaho to see her that night. She was pale and sickly but she was still beautiful to him. He didn’t resent her for the years she kept him out of her life, he only missed all the things he wasn’t there for. Kieran was away with his grandmother and he didn’t get to see the boy before he had to return to work. 

 

Aurora passed away three weeks later, the cancer had spread too far and surgery nor chemo would have saved her. Lawyers got involved and Anthony had to take a week off to settle everything, Aurora didn’t have much and the only thing she would be leaving him with would be their son. 

 

Secretly Anthony had seen Kieran more recently than either of them knew. He’d gone to one of the boy’s meets a year back, before the whole mess began. Kieran was good, a balanced athlete, he had won first in several of his competitions and second in the rest. Anthony was proud of him but didn’t let either Kieran or his mother know he was there, something that he now regretted deeply. 

 

When Kieran came to live with him the teen was hardly the boy he remembered. He still had his mother’s corn silk colored hair and his powder blue eyes. Kieran looked so much like a Roderick it almost hurt, but Anthony could see the remnants of his mother in there too. But he was sedate, quite, not the happy boy Anthony knew from all those years ago. And it was clear that Kieran could hardly remember him at all. 

 

Not knowing what else to do Anthony left the boy alone, reached out to him when he could but understood that Kieran still had to process the death of his mother. The first month was rough, and when Anthony noticed that Kieran was in such poor conditions he damn near lost it. He’d read that Kieran was injured during a meet, and he had seen the bill but it only took Anthony a few weeks to realize that Kieran had been assaulted rather than actually being hurt during practice. He wanted to make a few choice calls but Anthony realized that wasn’t what his son needed. 

 

Though, he didn’t really know what his son _did_ need.

 

Eventually they set a schedule and Kieran warmed up to him some, though the teen was adamant on calling him by his name. Anthony pretended that it didn’t hurt but let the teen do as he wished. Kieran didn’t know that he had been forced out of his life, for all intents and purposes Anthony was a stranger who just happened to donate half of his genetic code. It made him feel terrible but Anthony let Kieran set the pace. 

 

Occasionally Anthony would drop hints, or offers of companionship but Kieran rebuffed him at nearly every chance. It didn’t take Anthony long to come to the conclusion that he was royally mucking up being a father, so he took another approach and tried to be Kieran’s friend. 

 

Anthony hadn’t interacted with teenagers on a personal level since he was one. His only other experience was with his trainees and there was no way that he was willing to act like a drill sergeant at home. Aurora was a loving individual who no doubt raised her son with a soft hand. So Anthony changed his approach. He invited Kieran to watch movies with him when he was home, enforced rules that allowed the teen freedom but offered stability. Kieran was so smart but the boy hid within a shell. 

 

The two were awkward but they began to bond slowly. Anthony made breakfast on the mornings that he could filled his pantries with foods that teenagers would probably like. He gained a few pounds over the added sugar in his diet but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

 

And then there was Brad. 

 

Brad Anderson made a sudden appearance in his son’s life, the tall teen just showing up one day out of the blue. Anthony was proud because Kieran had been becoming bolder, more self assured in the last few weeks. He’d had hoped it was due to his little pep talks and tidbits of advise but he began to wonder if it was because of this new boy in Kieran’s life. 

 

Normally, to Anthony there wouldn’t have been much thought to two boys being friends and hanging around each other. He’d had his own little entourage as a teen himself. But the way Brad behaved around Kieran made him think otherwise, the larger teen was close and tactile. He smiled easily at Kieran and laughed and cheered the other on. It was familiar, friendly, but not necessarily fraternal. 

 

It made him recall a conversation that he had several months ago with Kieran’s grandmother. The elderly woman was micromanaging everything, ensuring that Anthony would be ready to take care of his own son. She had settled the most basic things when she called him up and delivered the news. 

 

She had said: ‘Anthony Roderick, your son is a homosexual. If that will be a problem with you, I assure you other arrangements will be made.’ 

 

It had stopped him dead in his tracks, a frown developing over his features. Anthony could have cared less about who Kieran loved or even slept with, but it was not his grandmother’s place to have told him that. He told her as much and then spent the next ten minutes berating a seventy year old woman over other people’s rights to privacy. 

 

Because of what he unfairly knew Anthony could see it. He noticed the little looks that Kieran gave Brad, the small smile that teased at his lips, and the soft blush that sometimes tinted his cheeks. It was clear that Kieran had a crush on the other boy and it seemed that Brad returned the fondness to a degree. But he also had a girlfriend. 

 

In a way Anthony could see the appeal. Brad was a good looking kid, he could feel secure in his own sexuality to admit that, probably had an equally good looking girl. He himself had tried something similar a number of years back when he was stationed in Utah for a few months. Dated a young woman named Beth, who just so happened to have another boyfriend, Rob. It was nice in a way, Beth was a sweet girl and he had a sense of camaraderie with Rob. Their time together was a fond memory but it also solidified to Anthony that while he could admire another man’s looks nothing about the male form got his engine revving. 

 

Maybe Kieran had found himself in a similar position. So he met Brad boldly and weighed him, finding him suitable for his son to be around. Anthony also found out that the boy was a rabid flirt and had a competitive streak a mile wide. That, that was a game he could play so well. And he did. It put both Brad and Kieran at ease, the three of them just palling around like friends would and it seemed to set the mold for the foreseeable future. 

 

It was a strange way to interact with one’s son and their friends, but it was what worked. Kieran opened up a lot to Anthony after that, spent more time with him when they were both home, spoke more and smiled frequently. Kieran still didn’t call him ‘dad’ but he could live with that. Time would only tell where they would end up but Anthony for once in a long time felt like he had his family back. 

 

“You are going down, Anderson!” Anthony growled, quickly switching his feet between the pads beneath him. 

 

“In your dreams, Old Man!” Brad challenged back, spinning to show off as the screen cried ‘Excellent!’. 

 

Anthony was home for a change when Kieran got home, Brad walking through the door just seconds later. He’d never made it a rule that Kieran had to ask before he brought friends over, but did require that the other teens notify their own parents of their whereabouts. 

 

He then met Brad’s girlfriend for the first time. Rachel was sweet if a little iron fisted. She doted on Kieran like he was her boyfriend and teased Brad relentlessly. It was her announcement that she brought her dance game that started the ridiculous challenge that Anthony now found himself in. 

 

As it turned out he wasn’t half bad, though Brad was far better. The teen crowed his victories until Anthony causally stretched, purposely flexing into a pose. Brad in response puffed out his own chest and the two observers laughed at them both. Anthony enjoyed that, he liked that Kieran could laugh again. He knew at some point the boy would need to talk to him about his mother, they hadn’t had that conversation just yet but for now Anthony was content with what they had. 

 

“Alright, alright, Karate Kid,” Anthony admitted defeat. “You win.” 

 

Once again Brad cheered but sat back on the couch with his arms wrapped over both Rachel and Kieran’s shoulders. The girl jokingly repelled from his side calling him a ‘stinky beast’ so he replied that if she wouldn’t love him anymore he’d settle for Kieran instead. 

 

Anthony chuckled at his son batting his friend away and shook his head. 

 

“Well, I guess I should hazard making dinner again,” He announced, hands on his hips. “Rachel, you staying?” 

 

“Can’t, Mr. R,” The girl shook her head. “I’ve got homework to do and my parents are taking me out of town tomorrow.” 

 

“Bummer, Babe,” Brad pouted. “But you’re leaving the game, right?” 

 

Anthony missed the no doubt eye roll that followed but he heard her sigh. 

 

“I’m not getting that thing back, am I?” The girl spoke out exasperated. 

 

“Nope.” Both Brad and Anthony answered in sync. 

 

“Oh, no,” Kieran began to complain. “Don’t you dare, Brad. You are not going to start syncing up with _my dad_ too!” 

 

Anthony paused in the kitchen, his heart warming more than a man of his position should. His son had just called him his dad. Maybe not to his face, but it was a start. 

 

But it also left him with a question, who else did Kieran know that Brad mimicked? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brad reclined back on the long chair out by the pool, arms tucked behind his head as he gazed up at the stars. Kieran was next to him on the other chair, though he kept his hands tucked in the pockets of his large blue hoodie. Though it was late September the weather wasn’t too bad to be out late, though Brad could tell that his companion didn’t share that particular thought. 

 

They’d had a nice night, Rachel had come over and brought her all time favorite game. Brad had proved his status as champion and dinner was great. Sadly Rachel had to go several hours back, but he was planning on making it up to her sometime next week. 

 

“So, your dad was pretty cool tonight.” The brunet spoke after a few minutes of silence. 

 

“Yeah, Anthony is always pretty cool,” Kieran shrugged. “I think he likes having people around.” 

 

“I think he just likes to flirt with me.” Brad teased.

 

“Brad, you think everyone is trying to flirt with you,” Kieran shook his head. “Besides, my dad is straighter than an arrow. He’s not exactly as subtle as he thinks he is.” 

 

Brad shrugged and sighed, picking out the constellations over head. 

 

“And, you have a girlfriend,” Kieran continued. “Rachel, remember her?” 

 

The taller teen chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I know I’m spoken for.” 

 

Kieran grumbled something under his breath that Brad didn’t quite catch. 

 

“So, on the topic of being spoken for,” Brad wriggled his brow despite the fact it couldn’t be seen. “How’re you feeling about Buchanan?” 

 

“What about him?” Kieran’s voice miffed. 

 

“Well, now that you’re getting to know the guy,” Brad shrugged again. “He’s not really the unknown fantasy anymore. Still shiny?” 

 

“You shouldn’t talk about him like he’s just some toy, Brad.” The blond scolded. 

 

Brad smirked and rolled his eyes. “So, that’s a yes then.” 

 

Internally the teen wanted to burst out with laughter. In the last few weeks he’d gotten to know Jay, actually found that he rather liked the guy. He also caught on real fast that Buchanan was lost over his boy, Kieran. The two dorks deserved each other with how much unaware mutual pining they shared. Brad was almost tempted to just spill his guts right there and let Kieran know that Jayden wanted to plow him like a corn field. But he resisted. Jay didn’t want things to come out like that, he wanted to woo Kieran a little, be sweet on him. 

 

On one hand it turned Brad’s innards to a happy puddle of goo, and on the other he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit jealous. Not that he liked Buchanan like _that_ —the guy was far too big for his tastes— but the fact that the darn sucker was so damn sweet about it, got this soft little smile on his face that was just for one Kieran Roderick. Brad loved Rachel, to his very core he knew she was a dynamite gal, though they missed out on that whole phase. He never had to splay his heart on his sleeve and hoped that the girl liked his display. She never flipped her hair his way or sent him bashful glances. They were friends that felt attraction and finally decided to feed those desires. And it was great, Brad just sometimes felt that they missed the first date and jumped immediately to a marriage. 

 

He’d have to fix that. Plans immediately began to form in Brad’s head about how he could subtly woo his girl without her noticing and kicking his butt. 

 

“You okay there, Brad?” Kieran’s voice drifted into his consciousness. “You got a little spacey...” 

 

“Naw, I’m good, Kid,” Brad smirked and stood, ignoring the indignant squawk of ‘I’m older than you!’. “Let’s head in and get ready for bed, it’s getting cold.” 

 

Once again the taller teen ignored the mumbled response of his companion, reaching out to fluff the blonds curly hair. 

 

“Kier, you gotta get that lamb’s coat chopped man,” Brad teased a familiar jest. “It’s cute and all, but it makes you look years younger.” 

 

“I know,” Kieran mumbled as they walked through the kitchen. “I just got to find a decent barber, I don’t actually like having it this long.” 

 

“I know a little place in the plaza that does nice work,” Brad gestured to his own simple but fashionable cut. “We could go tomorrow sometime.” 

 

“Maybe,” The blond shrugged. “Honestly I’m kind of afraid Anthony’s gonna come at me with a buzzer any day now,” Snickering Kieran just shrugged. “Just don’t know what to do with it.” 

 

Brad paused for dramatic affect as he played with his stubble. “Bald could be a good look for you.” 

 

Kieran returned with the coldest glare Brad had ever seen, like the kid was dead inside. “Yeah, like the kid who’s mom just died of cancer wants to be reminded of that everyday with his own shiny dome.” 

 

“Woah.” Brad stopped, stunned. 

 

He’d never really heard Kieran talk about his mother before. A few little snippets here and there, an anecdote about a plant that she liked or something she would have found funny. Brad wasn’t even fully sure that the woman had passed. Though now he knew. 

 

“Kier...I didn’t...” He sighed and scrubbed a heavy hand over his face. “I didn’t mean anything about it.”

 

“I know.” Kieran looked a lot softer now, sadder. The teen perched on the corner of his bed and looked down at the floor. 

 

“Do you,” Stepping slowly into the room Brad sat down next to Kieran but didn’t touch him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“Not really.” The blond said lowly. “Sorry, it just...Sometimes it just kind of hits, ya know?” 

 

Brad nodded along although he didn’t really know what it was like. He hadn’t lost anyone that important to him, at least not yet. 

 

“Sometimes it’s really easy to pretend that maybe she just went off somewhere...” Kieran’s voice was so soft it was barely more than a whisper. “She liked to travel all the time, we hadn’t in the last year or so, but my mom always liked to be in the wind.” 

 

Brad shuffled a little closer and put his arm behind his friend’s back, not embracing but offering support. 

 

“I think I knew,” Kieran admitted, his hands clenching on his lap. “I think I somehow knew she was sick, even though she didn’t tell me until they had to resort to removing it from her body. She didn’t want me to worry. But I think I did. I pulled away, dated a little, wasn’t at the house a whole bunch. I-I didn’t want to know, I guess. But I did...”

 

“Kier,” Brad rumbled low, matching his friend’s tone. “Have you spoken to anyone about this? Anthony or maybe someone else?” 

 

“No,” Kieran shook his head and leaned over a little into Brad’s warmth. “I tried once, with Anthony, I got about as far as mentioning her name and he just got this faraway — _haunted_ — look on his face. I can’t do that to him...” 

 

Brad reached up and pulled the smaller teen into his side. Resting his cheek down in soft golden curled he sighed heavily, humming softly a small tune he tended to practice often on his cello. 

 

“You ever need to talk to someone, about anything,” Brad promised. “I’m here for you, buddy, any time of day or night. Just give me a call and I’ll be here.” 

 

Kieran sniffed a little and nodded slowly. “Yeah,” The teen choked a little on something and just burrowed a little closer. “Thanks, Brad.” 

 

“No problem, Kier.” Placing a kiss to Kieran’s temple.

 

The two of them sat like that for what Brad measured as about ten minutes before Kieran wiggled free a little and stood up, brushing himself off. Righting himself the blond still looked like he might be a few seconds away from crying but then he smiled and Brad knew that everything would be okay. 

 

“So, you crashing on the floor or am I sharing the bed?” Kieran grinned a little, hands placed in his baggy pockets. 

 

“Well, if I have the opportunity, I ain’t missing on the chance to say that I’ve slept in your bed,” Brad winked playfully as he stood, stripping off his shirt. “That is, if you feel safe.” The lewd eyebrow action made his friend laugh, which was what he was aiming for. 

 

“I’m at least eighty percent sure that my virtue will remain intact,” Kieran shrugged out of his hoodie and padded barefoot to the bathroom. “Besides, I’m pretty sure my dad owns a shotgun.” 

 

Snickering as he followed Brad pulled out a spare toothbrush and began to clean his teeth as Kieran went about his facial regimen. 

 

“Your dad would’t shoot me.” Brad spoke with a mouth full of lather. 

 

Snorting Kieran dotted his face with something in a green bottle. “Naw, he likes ya too much. But he’d totally rough you up a little for touching his ‘innocent flower’ of a son.” 

 

Spitting out him mouthful Brad had to laugh loudly at that. 

 

“Dude, your dad totally thinks we’re banging anyways.” Brad shrugged casually, checking his face in the mirror. 

 

“Why?” Kieran frowned at him over his cotton pad. “He knows you have a girlfriend.” 

 

“No clue,” Brad once again shrugged. Pulling down Kieran’s contact case he checked it for solution and put new in. “But he cornered me one day and informed me that he made sure to keep that drawer well stocked.” Motioning with his eyebrows to said drawer Brad had to snicker as he watched Kieran’s own eyes expand. 

 

“No way.” Kieran quickly threw down his face towelette and frantically opened the drawer. “No way!”

 

“What?” Brad craned his neck to look but Kieran was blocking it with his body. 

 

“Well,” The teen snapped the door shut but held a box in hand. “Apparently my father thinks rather highly of you.” 

 

Brad’s grey eyes narrowed down at the black box in the other teen’s hands. Seeing the bold lettering on the package he had to snort. “Well, the man ain’t wrong.”

 

Rolling his eyes Kieran shook his head and put the box back where he found it. “Sure, Anderson, sure.”

 

Affronted Brad just narrowed his eyes slightly. “Fine, don’t believe me.” 

 

Sighing Kieran began to remove his contacts, which Brad in all honesty couldn’t watch. “Brad, I promise, I have never once put much thought to your dick.” 

 

“Well, you should,” Brad playfully moped. “It’s a rather nice one, I’d like to think.” 

 

“And I’m sure Rachel will like it just fine.” The now bare eye Kieran passed Brad and patted him on the chest. “Now, onto topics that are actually important, which side of the bed you want?” 

 

Shrugging the taller teen followed and looked at the bed. The queen-sized mattress would easily be big enough to fit them both. To one side was a nightstand where all of Kieran’s necessities were and on the other was empty space under the window. Clearly Kieran had a side but was willing to let Brad have his pick. 

 

“I’ll take the window,” Brad sauntered into the room and plomped flat down on his back. “That way I can defend you from any burglars that break in.” 

 

Kieran made a sort of sass filled noise through his nose and Brad didn’t need to see him to know a brow was raised. 

 

Kieran settled in next to him, flicking off the lights with a remote. The stars and moonlight outside provided enough light to see basic shapes in the room and cast everything in a nice blueish hue. Brad looked around a little and noticed that Kieran’s room was still pretty empty, didn’t say much about the man that lived there. It was odd in comparison to his that had all sorts of trophies and posters, even the growing mountain of teenage laundry was absent here. Shuffling a little to get comfortable Brad looked back up to the ceiling. 

 

“You can get under the covers, you know.” Kieran snarked. 

 

“I will,” Brad said softly, hands placidly placed on his stomach. “I tend to overheat at night though.” 

 

“So take off the pants and just get under the comforter,” Kieran snickered. “I promise, I don’t bite.” 

 

“Ah, but I do.” Brad chuckled. 

 

“And there is that twenty percent.” The other teen teased. 

 

“Only if you wanted it, Babe.” Brad cooed. 

 

Shuffling around Brad unbuckled his belt and stripped out of his jeans. He was grateful that the Laundry Goddess —his mom— had blessed him with clean underwear recently, Brad was a proud teen but resorting to older tight white briefs was never cool. Instead Brad was now stripped down to a nice pair of grey boxer briefs. He hadn’t even noticed what Kier had gone to bed in. 

 

“What are the chances of you actually sleeping-in in the morning?” Kieran queried as Brad slid under the sheets. 

 

“About fifteen percent,” Brad answered with false surety. “I got a surprise for you in the morning.”

 

“I swear, if that ‘surprise’ lives in your pants Rachel will be receiving a peculiar package in the mail.” The other teen threatened playfully. 

 

Laughing Brad just shook his head. “Nope, but I’ll keep that in mind: No poking.” 

 

Chuckling Kieran seemed to snuggle in deeper and settle. “Night, Brad.” 

 

“Good night, Kieran.” Brad responded. 

 

He was a little warm, but Brad was okay and he was only away for a little while longer before the siren song of sleep came and claimed him. 

 

When he woke Brad was hotter than necessarily comfortable, but what he found made him not care as much. Six hours after falling asleep, a little less than he was used to but he’d manage, Brad’s internal clock woke him up to find Kieran had shifted in his sleep and cuddled up next to him. The blond was tucked into his side and rested his head neatly on the ball of his shoulder, Kieran’s face was in his pit but Brad guessed the other teen didn’t care all that much. Smiling softly he reached up with his pinned arm and stroked his fingers through the other’s hair and looked back up at the ceiling. He liked this, he liked it a lot. 

 

So far him and Rachel hadn’t had the chance to spend a night together like this, but he felt like he would really like it if they could find themselves in a similar position. 

 

Hearing Kieran rustle a little Brad removed his hand, feeling only a little saddened when the other rolled away. Sitting up Brad decided that since he was free he should take advantage of the fact and slipped into the bathroom. 

 

When he returned it seemed that Kieran had shoved the covers down significantly. Apparently last night Kieran had slept in a grey undershirt and baggy sleep pants, which were now riding low to reveal his powder blue briefs. 

 

Brad couldn’t resist. 

 

Strolling back up to the bed he warmed up his hands for a second before delivering a swift, smart little smack to the upturned cheek. 

 

“Keep laying around like a tomcat in heat and that twenty percent is going to rise significantly.” Brad informed, rejoicing in his friend’s startled awakening. 

 

“Brad!” Kieran all but roared and Brad himself ran, laughing all the way. 

 

Breakfast was a fun affair after the first few seconds of awkward stalemate. Brad had run out into the living room and skidded on a rug when he spotted Anthony at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. The man had just paused, glanced at him over his paper, pointedly looked at him, and then slurped at his coffee. Donned in only his undergarments Brad blushed in embarrassment at the man’s blatant disregard and rushed back to claim his pants. 

 

Anthony had greeted them both when they reentered together. Kieran had pulled up his pants but otherwise stayed in his sleepwear, so Brad did the same. Besides, it seemed that Anthony was more than fine strolling around the house in low riding sweatpants. _Criminally Low Riding_. 

 

When Kieran sat at the table Anthony was already working at the stove but the man paused to walk the few steps over and press a fatherly kiss to his son’s head. It was strangely sweet to Brad, seeing the man openly show affection like that. Then when Anthony walked up to him the man moved to do the same thing but instead Brad got a huge raspberry. 

 

Kieran fell out of his chair he laughed so hard. 

 

Anthony chatted with them as he dished out breakfast burritos and informed them of his day. Brad damn near let out an orgasmic moan over the food but he held it in. Once they were wrapping up Kieran perked up and looked at Brad. 

 

“So, what about this so called ‘surprise’ you promised me last night, Brad?” The little blond devil grinned and Anthony snorted into his coffee. 

 

Blushing only mildly Brad shrugged. “It’s a secret,” He smoothed down his hair a little. “But it’s in town, so we should get cleaned up and get going.” 

 

Kieran cast a look at Anthony and the large man sighed, playfully put upon. Holding up a hand he ticked things off of his fingers. 

 

“No tattoos until you are eighteen and I have vetted the place,” One finger. “Nothing visible will be pierced when you get back,” The second finger went up. “And I swear to any of the gods listening right now, if you two get a girl pregnant, one of you are marrying her.” The third finger went up and all three were grouped together to point at both of them. 

 

“No problems then.” Kieran smiled brightly and popped out of his seat, scooting off to presumably get ready. 

 

“And take your cell phone!” Anthony bellowed out in a resonating voice that made Brad jump a little. 

 

Brad stood up. “Uh, thanks for breakfast, Mr. Roderick.” 

 

“My pleasure, Mr. Anderson,” Anthony rose and tucked his paper under his arm. “Now do take care of my boy today, I’m running out of places to bury the bodies.” 

 

Brad knew it was a joke, even caught the teasing wink but he still felt a little sheepish after the threat. Skedaddling back to Kieran’s room Brad thanked his lucky stars and quickly redressed. 

 

Once they were ready they bundled out to Brad’s car and waved at Anthony from the windows. Both seemed content to listen to the radio, some trashy pop station that Rachel liked to listen to. Finally the lack of conversation began to drive Brad up a wall. 

 

“So what was all that bullshit about you dad not being able to cook?” He suddenly asked, fondly remembering the recently devoured burrito. 

 

“I didn’t think he could,” Kieran defended with a startled shrug. “He didn’t touch the damn stove the entire first month I was here!” 

 

“I think it’s because he thought you were a vegetarian.” Brad smirked, hands casually spread over the steering wheel. Bayfort was a small enough community that it didn’t get heavy traffic in the morning from tourists. At least not during the school year. 

 

Kieran crossed his arms in defense and shrugged. “Maybe. So where are we going?” 

 

“Someplace special.” Brad smirked.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kieran’s eyes narrow. Laughing it off he steered the vehicle onto a dirt road and just grinned. 

 

This was going to be good. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks, chapter 9! Hoped you all liked seeing a little bit of the world through Anthony and Brad's eyes. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be Brad's surprise for Kieran!
> 
> Comments and questions always welcome ^w^
> 
> Also, a big happy Thanksgiving to those of my readers that participate! And a just as equally big happy Thursday to those who don't!


	10. Word of the Day: Copacetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so here's the newest chapter for 'Over the Barrel'! I'm still working from several machines right now but I'm hoping to get back on schedule with posting each week.

Things were not good. Things were bad. Very, very bad. 

 

Kieran watched as the archway drifted along overhead, the charming metal cutout showing two rearing horses that held up the words Trail Blazers between them. The teen hadn’t been around town all that long but he remembered a conversation a few weeks back about who owned the place. 

 

“Brad, I’m going to kill you.” Kieran warned, voice flat and edgy. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to be here. It was more the fact that if he’d know he’d be seeing Jayden today he would have dressed a little nicer. Okay, yeah, sure he dressed to impress his crush a little, that wasn’t a crime. But wearing week old jeans and a baggy hooded sweatshirt didn’t really put the best foot forward. 

 

The dirt road was a little bumpy but seemed well traveled enough to be mostly smooth. Along there was a border made up of small boulders and pleasant seaside grasses, behind that was a well made fence that held in large open pastures. Kieran briefly entertained a thought about coming back out here to take one of his nature shots. Which was really a project he had to get on soon. 

 

Brad was quiet but he had this confident little smirk on his face, Kieran just narrowed his own eyes and crossed his arms. 

 

Not too long after the road opened up before a large barn and other rustic looking buildings. Brad parked right behind a large rusty truck and snapped the ignition off. 

 

“So,” He grinned. “Surprise!” 

 

Kieran narrowed his eyes again and swatted at Brad’s shoulder. “You’re an asshole.” 

 

“Yeah, but I have on good record that you happen to like assholes.” The brunet teased back. 

 

The older teen paused for a second before deciding that his traitorous friend needed a few more smacks. 

 

* * *

 

Jayden had been up since six, deciding that he could sleep in since it was Saturday. He gone through the motions and woke his dad up once he got out of the shower. As usual his mother was already up and getting ready for work, but the older Buchanan man had also apparently had the idea that sleeping in was a good idea so he laid there with his youngest tucked into his side. 

 

Jay almost hated to wake them up. 

 

Almost. 

 

Camden promised a butt-whoopin’ and Amy gave him a tired glare that only guaranteed trouble. But it was worth it, the tall teen laughing all the way down the stairs as he trotted away. By now the ranch hands had probably already fed and watered the horses, letting most of them out to graze. Maple was no doubt hunting down a late season clover patch in the South Field, though her son would hopefully be waiting for him in the corral. 

 

The aptly named buckskin, Buck, was a two year old gelding that was Maple’s last offspring before she got too old to carry. It had killed Jay to neuter him —the horse had decent blood— but he proved way too unruly to have around and his dad had demanded it. Jay’s friends teased him relentlessly about how he and his horse shared a name but he shrugged it off and explained that Amy had been the one to name him. That and the horse did have the aptitude for bucking off his riders, which is why Jay was one of the only ones who would even try. 

 

To put it kindly Buck was a work in progress. 

 

His dad swore him up and down almost everyday for keeping ‘That Damned Horse’ —as he put it— but Jay was a little too hooked on the idea of maintaining the lineage. Maple was a good horse, had helped him win a lot of ribbons, but she was older now and had earned her right to moseying about and live out the rest of her life in peace. 

 

Driving out to the barns Jay checked his phone and reread the messages that he had. Brad had said that he’d be coming out later with Kieran in tow. Together the two of them had plotted it a little bit, now that they knew each other better and got along Jayden couldn’t deny that they matched as well as a pig to mud. He chuckled as he parked and looked out at the fields, as expected Buck was penned but the rest were roaming. Stretching his long legs as he got out Jay tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and walked up to the corral. 

 

Buck looked up from the small bucket of grain he’d been given but went back to it after a few seconds of staring. 

 

“Yeah, love you too, jerk.” Jay muttered, shaking his head at the beast. 

 

Maple was so adoring and lovable, eager to please and fond of people. Jay had been blessed with her. But her son made his loyalties known, treats held the highest priority, then regular feed, a good roll in the dirt was nice, and then there were people. The teen had been trying to break him of all that but the horse remained stubborn. 

 

The early morning wind was crisp, ruffling at the loose hairs on the back of Jay’s neck and the fleece that lined his denim jacket. In just a black undershirt the teen was a little chilly but he’d heat up when he started working. He planned on making Buck do some good laps and maybe do some jumps with him. Buck had the habit of doing uneven laps but loved jumping over hurdles so Jay figured it was a decent enough of a trade off. 

 

Whistling out to the horse Jay gathered up his designated halter and lead. Each of the horses had their own set to ensure they were sized correctly, Buck’s was black to compliment his black points. As he entered the corral Buck’s ears tilted his way and the horse nudged his now empty bucket. 

 

“C’mon, lazy, we’ve got a few things to do today.” Jayden rumbled. He liked to talk calm and slow to his horses, to each their own his dad would say as he spoke regularly to his own. 

 

Buck stood still for a moment then obliged, albeit a little slowly. The horse was on the big side for a standard thoroughbred at just shy of seventeen hands, but his sire had also been a large stallion and Maple wasn’t small so it stood to reason. It was a good fit for Jayden, who was a big guy himself. 

 

Light danced off of the buckskin’s lighter coat as he sidled up to Jay, damn near stepping on his feet. 

 

“Back up a bit, yeah?” The teen reminded his horse with a gentle hand. 

 

That was another habit that Jay was desperately trying to break. Buck liked to crowd people at times, lean against them a little, which made a lot of riders nervous. Jayden himself had been pinned one time against a fence for nearly ten minutes before the horse decided he had his fun and trotted away. 

 

Buck snorted but did as he was asked. 

 

“We’re going to slip this on, okay?” Jay moved surely but sedately so that the horse could easily see what he was doing. Buck was at least really good about going into his gear, stood well for a saddle, and never bloated up when things needed to be tightened. The horse didn’t even need gentle reminders from sharp heels, he was good on that end. But his kindness seemed to end there. 

 

Once Buck was fitted and on his lead Jay led them out of the corral and to a good place to do a few laps. It took a few tries but he got the horse moving and Buck’s laps vaguely resembled circles. That was improvement in Jay’s eyes. It would take a while for Buck to be ready to take to a show, but for now Jay had other horses he could ride. 

 

Letting the horse graze on a small patch of grass for a second Jay went back into the barns to grab his saddle and blanket, snagging Buck’s training bridle as he passed it. He had always laughed when the other guys on the team asked him how he could lift so much so easily, jealous of all the spare time he must have spent in the gym. Jay let them assume but one time Matt was talking shit so he’d handed off the heavy leather to his friend and the guy nearly toppled over. 

 

Now, the standard saddle really wasn’t all _that_ heavy, but for those who weren’t expecting it they could be. That and Jay spent enough of his time mucking out stalls and bucking hay. 

 

With a whistle Jay summoned his beast of burden and got him all fit, slinging himself into the seat with practiced ease. Buck trotted a few steps before letting Jay take control again and the two headed over to the set up obstacle course. It wasn’t anything all that impressive, really, just a few hurdles of varying height and some barrels to round. The course didn’t stand up to what he normally competed in but it was good enough to get a horse’s blood pumping and familiar with the motions. 

 

Buck did a funny little dance when he saw where they were going, Jay grinning along. 

 

At first Jay led Buck though just rounding barrels and rounding the course a few times but he could tell that the horse was getting eager to jump so he turned around and guided them over the shortest hurdle they had. 

 

Buck let out an indignant snort and pinned his ears back. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Jayden laughed. “We’ll do the real jumps now.” 

 

For all his faults Buck was excellent at clearing hurdles, had nice clean jumps with good form. Maple didn’t like hurdles all that much, she’d do them, but Jay could tell that she never enjoyed it like her son did. 

 

So as they went up and down Jay just grinned and led them through several rounds before walking the horse off and calmly trotted a few laps. Buck was in good shape but Jay wasn’t really up to working that much today. As they rounded once again Jay noticed a small car rolling in and parking behind him. Seeing Brad and Kieran in the front seats he grinned and moved Buck to a stop to watch them. 

 

Kieran was swatting at Brad and the larger teen was fending him off but was laughing the entire time. Chuckling himself Jay watched as they came to an end and got out of the car. 

 

Buck had apparently had enough of standing still so the gelding bucked just a tiny bit, which got Jay’s attention quickly, before rearing up and neighing out loudly. 

 

Holding on stiffly Jayden grumbled a little bit but Buck seemed to be done with his tantrum when his forefeet hit the sand. 

 

“Show off.” Jay mumbled, waving out to his two friends.

 

* * *

 

Kieran was just stepping out of Brad’s car when motion caught his eye. 

 

Off to the left a horse was bucking up and rising into the air, its rider leaning with the movement naturally and effortlessly hanging on. It was one of those moments with the lighting just right, the movement so fluid, that it made Kieran ache for some way to capture it on film. Then as the horse settled Kieran began to recognize the rider. 

 

Jay looked good on the back of a horse, like he belonged there, the two bodies both held powerful grace with strong muscles yet soft looking skin. Blushing up a storm Kieran choked some on his own spit and sputtered. Brad was no help beyond consolingly patting him on the back. 

 

“Hot, ain’t it?” The tall brunet smirked. 

 

“Shut up.” Kieran shot him a glare but shrugged. 

 

People liked to say that it was only girls who had a thing for horses, but Kier found it to be fairly universal one way or another. Not that he’d admit to it out loud. 

 

“Hey guys,” Jay called out to them, the horse he was on ears flicking back a little. “Be right with you.” 

 

“I am seriously going to kill you.” Kieran vowed, not looking at Brad as he watched Jay ride away. 

 

Brad laughed like the traitor he was and slung an arm over the shorter teen’s side. 

 

Kieran sighed and leaned into the other a little, crossing his arms to fully show his anger. 

 

“Not going to lie, Kier, I kind of like pissing you off,” Brad spoke jokingly. “You’re kind of adorable when you’re mad.” 

 

He didn’t get a chance to reply in the manner he would have liked because Jay was strutting towards them. The older teen’s pants were tight, showing off firm thighs and what may or may not have been a bulge —Not that Kieran stared, it was that damn belt buckle, it drew the eye— Jay also wore a heavy denim and fleece jacket but under it looked like just an undershirt dwelled. 

 

By now Kieran had seen almost all possible angles of the brunet in various degrees of dress but it never stopped to amaze him. Guy was good looking. 

 

“Howdy.” Jayden purred as he stopped before them, tipping his hat. 

 

“Hey,” Brad winked. “How’s it?” 

 

“Good,” Jay’s eyes light up and he smiled widely. “Just working with my boy Buck a little. He’s still a handful.” 

 

“You named a horse after yourself?” Kieran couldn’t help but snipe, eyebrow raising. 

 

“My two and a half year old sister named the damned thing,” The tall teen groused. “Thank you.” 

 

Brad laughed and shook his head. “So, you ready?” 

 

“Sure, I figure we’ll just shower later.” Jay shrugged. 

 

Brad nodded and Kieran looked between the two of them.

 

“Uh, so I actually have no idea what the plan is,” The blond informed. “I’ve officially been kidnapped.” 

 

Jay boomed with a laugh and slugged Brad in the shoulder. “You didn’t tell him?” 

 

Brad swatted him away and shook his head. “Nope, I promised him a surprise.” 

 

Shaking his head the oldest teen just shrugged. “Well, Kier, my boy Brad and I are going to really make you sweat today.” 

 

Kieran did not miss the saucy wink that followed but his mind was already running away with what the other had said. 

 

“We’re taking you to the gym with us!” Brad crowed, clapping Kieran on the back. 

 

“We don’t get enough of the gym during the week?” The shortest grumbled. 

 

“Nope.” Two giants replied in unison and laughed. 

 

Letting out a heavy sigh Kieran admitted defeat. “Fine, were are we going?” 

 

“Coach loaned me his spare for the weekend,” Jay said, sauntering over to Brad’s car. “Figured we might as well get in for free. Besides, no one else should be there.” 

 

“And we’ll already have our gear.” Brad nodded along. 

 

Kieran glared at his two friends and sighed again. They had clearly planned this. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure about the two of them getting along so great. Or at all. 

 

Grumbling as he got back into Brad’s car the blond ignored his two friends from the back seat and pulled out his phone to text Anthony about their plans. He didn’t have to but Kieran felt like he could at the very least keep the man informed. 

 

“Kieran?” Jay’s voice caught his attention and he looked up. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Sorry, you looked a little dozy there,” The tall teen smiled, warm hazel eyes meeting Kieran’s own in the rear view mirror. “I was asking you what your old regimen used to be like.” 

 

“For what?” The blond chuffed. 

 

“With your old coaches,” Jay tilted his head, smile fading a tad. “Brad and I were thinking we could work on getting you back into shape.” 

 

“Or better.” Brad chirped in from his seat. 

 

“It’s okay,” Kieran shook his head. “I don’t intend on competing again, so I’d rather not put myself through all that stress again...” 

 

“Your coaches were strict, huh?” Jay turned in his seat to make actual eye contact.

 

“Yeah,” The blond closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back into the seat a little. “My schedule was packed with all sorts of stuff, was on a diet plan. I felt more like a show pony than I did a teenager, you know?”

 

Kieran heard the larger teen hum in response. “Yeah, I’ve been talking to Coach and he wants me to actually put on weight if I join the team again. Bulk up for size.” 

 

“Ah man,” Brad whined playfully. “You mean you’d lose that beautiful Buchanan six-pack?” 

 

Kieran smirked and Jay laughed. “‘Fraid so, but they wouldn’t be going far.” 

 

“Pity,” The driver tutted. “There’s a shortage of perfectly nice abs in the world, it would be sad to lose yours.” 

 

“There something you’re trying to tell me Anderson?” Jayden’s voice taunted. 

 

“What?” Brad shrugged. “I’m just saying, both me and my girl would gladly do a shot or two off that tummy.” 

 

“Brad!” Kieran’s eyes shot open but the largest of them seemed to just laugh it off. 

 

“Hell, I’d drink a whole bottle!” The dark haired teen continued on without a care. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sweetheart,” Jay chuckled with an eye roll. “Keep it in your pants.”

 

“But what we were talking about before,” He continued. “Would you like to at least work out with us, Kier? No pressure or nothing, just something to do with the guys.” 

 

Kieran nodded a little. “Yeah, I mean I do kind of miss it. I just don’t want to be _that_ into it though.” 

 

“Cool,” Jay smirked a little. “Then it’s settled.”

 

Parking in the back parking lot by the gymnasium Brad herded them all to the locker room that Jay had to unlock. Because Jayden and Kieran were right across from each other they held idle chit chat while Brad chirped in whenever he could from his corner. 

 

“So, where’d you get your tattoo?” Kieran asked, shirt dragging over his hair. He’d been thinking of looking through his old gear to see if he could find anything more suitable. 

 

Jay peaked over his bare shoulder then down at the ink on his arm. “Got it from a guy named Kelly, owns a shop out in San Francisco.” 

 

“You went all the way to SF for a tat?” Brad queried in the distance. 

 

“Sure did,” The tall teen nodded. “Guy worked on our ranch for a few years to earn up some money for it. Kelly was a hard worker and a good artist, plus he gave me a discount.” Chuckling the brunette shrugged into a shirt. 

 

“Nice.” Brad commented as he waltzed over. 

 

Stripped down and changed into proper gym gear the three teens went into the weight room, both Brad and Jay immediately setting into a familiar routine. Clearly they had done this before. 

 

Kieran stood off to the side as the two larger teens hit the heavier weights. 

 

“Kier?” Jayden leaned up from the bench, looking over at him inquisitively. 

 

The blond shook himself off. “Sorry, just don’t really know where to start.” 

 

“Why not start up on the treadmill?” Brad suggested. “You used to be a track kid, gotta build that stamina back up.” He finished with a crude brow wriggle and snorted when Kieran flipped him off. 

 

Taking the other’s suggestion Kieran wandered over to the machine and examined it, it wasn’t that different from the ones he was used to at his old school. Newer perhaps. Once he set his parameters he climbed on and noticed that he had a perfect view right up Jay’s shorts. Blushing he quickly looked up to Brad, though he only grinned as if he somehow knew. Or had gas, sometimes it was hard to tell with him. Calming himself Kieran started his walk and made sure to keep his eyes lifted a bit to offer the reclining teen some modesty. In a busy room —like it usually was— it could have gone without notice, but with just the three of them it was pretty obvious. As he sped up the blond admittedly ogled the other a few times but otherwise focused on his workout. 

 

Jay and Brad switched places for their sets and eventually it was Kieran’s time to stop running and cool down, slowing to a jog and then an easy walk before stepping off. He was panting pretty heavily by the end of his run, using a small towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. 

 

“Careful, Kier,” Jay intoned. “Coming off an injury you can’t risk pushing yourself too hard.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran gulped on some air. “Right.” 

 

“Just looking out for you, buddy,” Brad said softly. “How far did you just run?” 

 

“Bout three miles, with warm up and cool down.” He answered. 

 

“Take it down to two next time,” Jay nodded. “Work back up to three.” 

 

“I used to run fives each morning!” Kieran groused, throwing the towel down in a fit. 

 

“Yeah, then you got your ribs kicked in.” Jayden stood tall and crossed his arms, frown forming on his face. 

 

The blond looked at him again with narrowed eyes, scowling before looking away. 

 

Brad walked over to him and placed a hand on the shorter teen’s shoulder. “Hey, Kieran, we’re not trying to pick on you or anything. Jay and I just don’t want you to hurt yourself catching up.” 

 

Kieran sighed and shrugged when a buzz caught all three of their’s attention. 

 

“Hold on,” Brad wandered over to his discarded sweatshirt and rifled through it to check his phone. “Uh, damn.” 

 

“Girl holding out?” Jay teased, posture now more relaxed. 

 

“Naw,” The other brunette shook his head. “But she is in a bit of a jam. Her car has a flat and she’s stuck at the mall.” 

 

“Bummer, man,” Hazel eyes drooped a bit. “Gotta go get her?” 

 

“Yeah,” Brad nodded. “Sorry, but I really got to get.” 

 

“No problem,” Jay shrugged it off. “I think we’re done here for today anyways.” 

 

“Yeah, but I won’t be back for an hour or more, and I don’t have time to take you back to yours.” 

 

Jayden waved him off. “Get out’a here, go pick up your girl. Kieran and I can figure something out.” 

 

Brad looked over to Kieran and tilted his head. “You okay with that?” 

 

“Yeah,” He shrugged. “Pretty sure by now that Jay won’t ax murder me or nothing.”

 

Nodding Brad smiled a bit. “Thanks guys.” Jogging off he exited the weight room and presumably went to gather his things from his locker. 

 

Kieran looked after him for a moment before turning back to Jay. The taller teen was looking at him with an weird look on his face, almost like contemplation or something. 

 

“We cool?” The brunette finally asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran nodded. “Sorry, the injury things is still a bit of a sore spot. Literally.” 

 

“No problem,” Jay smiled kindly. “What do you say that we get cleaned up and hit up the town? There’s a nice little ice cream parlor not all that far away.” 

 

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of what we just did?” Kieran playfully glared. 

 

Shrugging the larger boy just began to stroll away. “Consider it a cheat day.” 

 

* * *

 

Jay had been a little surprised when Brad up and ditched them (that hadn’t been part of the plan) but he understood that he had to go help Rachel. And it did leave him alone with Kieran for a little while, which was nice. 

 

Showering might have been a little awkward. Before Brad had always been around to alleviate some of the tension, but when it was just the two of them Jayden got the distinct impression that Kieran was uncomfortable. He wasn’t proud of it but the brunette had taken the opportunity and checked the blond out better while the other stared at the drain. 

 

Kieran wasn’t just a cute face, and Jay liked that. He was short but had wide shoulders and a build that was clearly softer than it used to be. Maybe when he’d recovered the teen could actually keep up with him. That got him a little revved up but since Kieran didn’t seem to notice Jay didn’t feel obligated to draw attention to it. 

 

After they dressed and left the locker room behind they wandered back out to the parking lot, Kier texting Brad along the way. It turned out that Rachel was really upset over the tire so they’d be on their own a lot longer than expected. Which inevitably led them to hunting down the ice cream shop that Jay had mentioned earlier. 

 

Jay himself got a rocky-road sundae —not feeling a tad bit bad about it— but Kieran took a lot longer to pick something. Apparently the kid had something against regular ice cream but was fond of either sherbet or gelato. He logged that away in his archives and amusedly watched as the blond pestered the poor frazzled girl behind the counter about where they got their product from and how it was preserved. 

 

Kieran settled on a white mint gelato and sat down with Jay at their table. 

 

Jayden was smirking and laughed a little when the other looked put out. 

 

“What?” Kieran grumbled. 

 

“Dude, you are _way_ picky about your frozen treats.” He casually responded.

 

“I like knowing what I put in my body.” The blond snootily responded. 

 

“Oh?” Jay rose an eyebrow, teasing him mercilessly. In all fairness if the kid was friends with Brad then he could deal with his gentle prodding. 

 

Kieran had blushed in a way that Jay rather liked and just nodded. 

 

As they ate they chatted some more and he gathered more intel on his crush. Kieran was suspicious of a lot of foods because of the dyes used to color them, was allergic to some rather unfortunately common plants, and wanted to be a professional photographer. 

 

Jay had known that the other enjoyed taking pictures, had seen him around campus with a camera, but he didn’t realize it was a professional choice. 

 

“My aunt takes pictures for a living,” He stated casually. “Said that she loves just wandering around and taking shots. Hates weddings though.” He snorted and shook his head. Jay’d been her ‘assistant’ enough times for those events to agree. 

 

“Why?” Kieran chuckled and leaned forward. 

 

“one one, Kier,” Jay leaned in close. “Bridezillas.” 

 

The smaller teen laughed and Jayden sat back with a grin. He couldn’t help but feel like this was a date, it wasn’t, just two guys having some fun in town, but it sure felt like one. All he had to do was lean a little further and kiss Kieran on the lips, maybe take his hand. 

 

Jay wasn’t a big fan of public displays but he understood that some people enjoyed them. He was a little more subtle with his affection, he liked being physical but not overly obvious. Closeness was his game he guessed, showing warm affection at a mild distance.

 

Kieran announced that Brad had to take Rachel home and was still trying to console her. Jay wondered what all the drama over a flat was but then he was told that the tire was slashed and not just popped by a nail or something. Sighing to himself he wondered why people did shit like that, sure the arty kids weren’t really popular but they also never seemed to have a beef with anybody. 

 

“So, what should we do now?” Kieran asked as they tossed their cups and headed outside. 

 

Jayden shrugged. “Don’t know,” Looking around he thought about their options. “I mean, it’s a bit of a walk back to mine but I could always take you home from there if you wanted. Or we can catch a movie or something.” 

 

Kieran looked a little conflicted but shrugged. “I could call my dad? I mean, he’s at home today so he could. We could figure something out then?” 

 

“Sure.” Jay nodded, internally not wanting to part ways. 

 

Kieran walked off a bit to make his call, pacing on the sidewalk. Jay watched him and smirked to himself, the blond’s hair was catching on the wind and flopped about. Somedays Kieran dressed all bundled up like today and it made him look adorable, but secretly Jay looked forward to the days where he’d wear his skinny jeans and long-sleeve shirts. The kid looked hot on those days. 

 

“Okay, my dad will be here in about twenty minutes.” Kieran announced, breaking Jay from his day dreaming. 

 

“Cool.” He nodded and pointed over to a small hobbyist store. “Wanna go check that out to burn the time?”

 

“Sure.” The blond nodded. 

 

Inside there were just a bunch of knickknacks and similar contraptions. There was a huge section dedicated to tabletops and card games, a smaller part was all remote controlled vehicles. Jay spent more time than he should have admiring a mini-drone and then strolled off to find Kieran. The blond was lost amongst a number of things that were all advertised on some nature channel. He seemed especially focused on a kit that allowed you to make impressions of leaves and turn them into pendants. 

 

Chuckling lightly at the enamored boy Jay returned to perusing the store. The bell above the door jingled and Jay looked up to see a good looking man walk in. He had darker hair and was probably Jay’s height at least, broad shouldered and a little scruffy. He had nice blue eyes that scanned the store real quick and then lit up real quick. 

 

He walked up behind Kieran and then blew a raspberry atop his head. Jayden laughed loudly when the teen jumped and jolted around. 

 

“Anthony!” 

 

Tilting his head Jay wondered for a second who the older man was. 

 

“Hey, Kiddo.” 

 

Then it clicked. Jayden had totally been cruising Kieran’s dad.

 

Which, in all fairness, the guy was attractive. And now that he thought about it Jay could see the resemblance. Strolling over with his hands in his pockets he suddenly felt a little sheepish about meeting the boy’s father, he wasn’t really dressed all that well to impress. At least not a parent. 

 

Kieran smiled at him as the boy’s father turned around, arm draped over the boy’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey Jay, this is Anthony,” He grinned a little. “Uh, well, he’s my dad.” 

 

The man beamed with happiness and held his hand out. 

 

“Nice to meet you Jay.” 

 

Jay returned a strong handshake and nodded in reply. “Nice to meet you too, sir.” 

 

The man chuffed but smiled anyways. “Naw, don’t call me that, I get enough of that on base. Mr. Roderick or Anthony is fine.” 

 

“Or ‘Old Man’, as Brad calls him.” Kieran tipped in. 

 

“Yeah, and one day that punk is going to get his ass busted.” Anthony grumbled out. 

 

Jay chuckled but held his retort to himself. So far Anthony seemed nice, there was no sense in ruining that. 

 

“Ready to go?” The man asked, looking at the two teens. 

 

Kieran seemed to think for a moment before picking up a kit and nodding. “I wanna grab this real quick, then I am. Jay?” 

 

“I’m good,” The tall teen shrugged. “Got enough expensive hobbies as it is.” 

 

That seemed to snag Anthony’s attention and he rose a dark brow, subtly guiding Kieran to the register. 

 

“Oh? And what do you do, Jay?” 

 

Jayden blushed a little at the whole attention he held. “Uh, my dad and I run ‘Trail Blazers’? It’s a horse ranch.” 

 

Nodding a little the man didn’t seem to recognize the name. “A farm kid, huh?” He grinned. 

 

Jay smirked and shrugged. “Born and raised.” 

 

“Good,” Anthony nodded and winked at the cashier checking Kieran out. “Those two knuckle-heads need a person with a good head on their shoulders to round ‘em up if need be.” 

 

Chuckling Jay nodded. “I’ve only known Brad a few weeks, but he might just be a lost cause.” He joked along. 

 

“Probably,” Anthony laughed. “But Kier’s a good kid, listens to reason most times.” 

 

“Yeah.” He looked over to the blond and smiled fondly, unaware that the father was watching him as well. 

 

“Okay, ready.” Kieran spoke as he returned, clutching the box to him.

 

“Well then, let’s go.” Anthony pulled out his key fob and twirled on his finger. 

 

Mentally Jayden whistled in his head as he watched the man saunter out the door. Hot stuff. 

 

If that was what Kieran had to look forward to he was a lucky guy.

 

He had to agree with his calendar, today was rather copacetic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter fought me quite a bit at first, but I hope it was decent for y'all. 
> 
> Got some plot points planned out for the future, but other than that I have a lot of blanks to fill, so I'm asking you all what do you want to see from this story? My ultimate plan is to have it end around the end of their school year, so what plot points do you want to see/ read about? Just asking because your input means a lot to me. Hope to hear from you all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week! ^^
> 
> ((Also, as a disclaimer, I know very little about horses and my general horse guru has been out of town for the holidays. So if anything is glaringly wrong let me know.))


	11. A Fifty Percent Chance of Hazy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry this is late going up but here it is!
> 
> Couple things before we start though:  
> 1) I just started a new job so until I get the swing of that and know my schedule I won't have much time for writing so the next few chapters might be slow to get up.   
> 2) I'm still looking for a few ideas on what kind of miles stones y'all want to see these boys go through.  
> 3) This chapter features some language that can be perceived as Bi/Homophobic and is just plain not very nice. With that in mind do try to remember that Mindy is supposed to be a teenage girl, and while it is okay to dislike her (because frankly she isn't all that likable anyways) try not to hate on her too much. Someday she'll mature, I promise. 
> 
> ~Enjoy!

 

Kieran quietly sat in the passenger seat as they drove back home from dropping Jay off at his truck. Jay had been fortunate enough to have sat in the spacious back seats of the all terrain vehicle, and had spent his time chatting amiably with Anthony about this or that. They spent most of the ride talking about what the teenager did at the ranch and his success in the rodeo circuits. Secretly Kieran was happy to learn more about the things Jayden got up to so he stayed mostly silent and let them chatter on. 

 

Jay lived on the other side of the town so the ride back wasn’t very long but the silence seemed to stretch it further. 

 

“So, that was Jay?” Anthony spoke up when they reached a light. “Haven’t heard that name before.” 

 

Nodding Kieran smiled a little, unable to help it. “Yeah. I guess he’s more Brad’s friend than mine, we share gym.” 

 

The man nodded. “Seem’s like a good guy. Little old though.” 

 

The blond cast his father a side glance before shrugging. “He’s only nineteen,” Kieran explained. “Got held back.” 

 

Anthony grunted and got the street monstrosity he drove going again. 

 

“Pretty good of him to help his dad out with the business.” Anthony once again said randomly. 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran nodded. “Jay’s a really good guy, likes helping people out. He’s going to be on the football team and helped me get an in with the team for my project.” 

 

Anthony glanced over and the teen hoped that his face didn’t give anything away. 

 

“Wouldn’t think he’d have the time for that.” 

 

Giving a small non-confirmative noise the teen popped up a shoulder. “I guess he’s pretty good with managing his time. He wasn’t going to play this year after what happened last but from what I heard the coach practically begged him.” 

 

The dark haired man chuckled. “Yeah, a boy that size probably hits like a truck,” Shaking his head a little he grinned. “I wish even half of my recruits were as fit as him when they came in.” 

 

Kieran glanced out the window to hide a blush. “He’s not _that_ fit, Anthony.” 

 

The man laughed and tapped on the steering wheel. “Kid, that shirt under his jacket? Yeah, not really hiding much.” Once again Anthony cast over a side eye. “Almost like he was trying to impress someone.” 

 

Absentmindedly Kieran shrugged again. “Doesn’t have a girlfriend as far as I know. He was working before Brad and I picked him up.” 

 

Anthony hummed and nodded, turning the wheel to drive up their street. “What happened to that menace anyways? I could have sworn you left the house with him.” 

 

“Rachel had a flat tire and he needed to go help her,” The blond filled in. “I guess somebody slashed her tires and it really freaked her out.” 

 

His father made a small humming noise and did a weird thing with his brows. “Though she said last night that her parents were taking her out of town this weekend.” 

 

Kieran paused, recalling that exact same thing after he said it. Sighing he mentally scolded himself and pulled out his phone. 

 

[Busted >=( ] 

 

Anthony chuckled over something as they rolled up to their house and killed the ignition. 

 

_[ ~ <3 ]_

 

Kieran glared down at the immediate response he got and shoved his phone grumpily in his pocket. As he jumped down from the truck he made his way around but Anthony caught his shoulder and made him look up at the older man. 

 

“Hey, Kier, you know you can tell me anything, right?” The man looked concerned, worried. 

 

Blanching a little the teen nodded and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I know Anthony.” 

 

“Okay,” Anthony nodded, giving his own timid smile. “Just know that. Anything, anytime, you got my ear.” 

 

Smiling wider the teen surged forward and hugged the larger male, Anthony taking a moment before wrapping him in a tight embrace. When they broke both were smiling and the darker haired man guided the teen back towards the house. 

 

“By the way, your grandmother is coming for Thanksgiving.” 

 

After that bit of a bombshell the two Roderick men bustled about the house doing odds and ends before it got too dark. After Dinner Kieran decided that he wanted to walk around the neighborhood and take some pictures of the landscape, the falling sun casting the sky into pleasant shades of purples and pinks. Anthony came along and idly gossiped about the owners of the houses they walked past, Kieran recalled the stoic man that he had first met when he moved here and mildly wondered how the two could be one and the same. 

 

Once it got so dark that he couldn’t take any more shots the two worked their way back to the house and Anthony bid him goodnight and reminded Kieran that he’d be at the Base until Tuesday night. 

 

Sunday was filled with the homework that Kieran had pushed off until the last minute. Most of it was easy enough but was so time consuming that the teen spent a perfectly nice day slogging away at various papers and equations. 

 

Falling asleep in the house alone was odd at first, the blond was so used to somebody being in the house with him that the complete lack of background noise was almost intimidating. Kieran realized that Anthony spent a fair amount of time away and he could easily have a friend or two over so he wouldn’t be alone, the man probably wouldn’t even mind. Logging his thoughts away for the night he went to bed and set his alarm for six o’clock. 

 

The next day was of course Monday and as such Kieran had to haul himself out of bed and get ready to catch the bus. Since his arrival he and Anthony had spoken a little bit about getting him his license and a good little beginner’s car. The man had been blown away when Kieran had told him he didn’t even know how to drive, and immediately started making plans to remedy that. 

 

Though for the time being riding the bus wasn’t too bad. Most everybody left him alone as they tended to themselves or the potential friends they had on the bus with them. So it was a calm half hour ride that went about town and picked up new kids while dropping others off. Kieran mostly used his time to read something for class for to think of plans for his next shoot. 

 

Getting off the bus was tricky somedays as there was a stampede of teenagers and Kieran himself was still tender in the sides and honestly not the largest kid around. So he’d wait and then get off as one of the last, blinking into the sunlight and glancing about. 

 

Brad wasn’t there to escort him to class as he normally did, which was kind of expected considering Kieran had been giving him the cold shoulder since yesterday. 

 

Adjusting the strap on his bag he scanned the parking lot for any familiar vehicles and spotted both Jay’s and Brad’s transports right next to each other, which was typical of them. The bro was strong with those two. 

 

Jay was talking to two girls who were standing right by the truck looking eager to get away. The brunette had a grim look on his face and seemed to be reprimanding them about something before he hauled his own backpack out of the bed of the truck and stormed away. Kieran almost thought about calling out to him and catching up but decided against it once he saw that Jayden was wearing a green and white varsity jacket and was approaching a few of the other football jocks. 

 

The girl and her friend were coming closer and it clicked that the bottle blond must have been Jay’s sister. She clutched her books in front of her chest as a small purse dangled off an elbow, frown on her face as she ranted to her friend. The closer they got the clearer Kieran could hear them, and while he was typically against eavesdropping he made an exception to hopefully learn more about his friend. 

 

“—I mean, where does he even fucking get off?” Jay’s sister spat. “He’s been such a freak this last year, like he wasn’t embarrassing enough—” 

 

It irked Kieran to hear someone speak of Jayden that way, much more so to know that it was somebody the larger teen considered family. 

 

“I can’t believe he even has the guts to join the team again this year! Seriously, after how he cost them the championships last year I’m surprised that the coach even let him come back. And all those poor girls on the cheerleading squad, how are they going to feel about cheering for a man like him? It’s disgraceful!” 

 

Kieran’s fists curled up, wanting to snap out at the girl and tell her to shut her mouth about Jay. But then she said something that stunned him. 

 

“And then there’s the whole _‘Coming Out’_ thing,” She rolled her eyes and made a face. “He’s always been all ‘look at me, look at me’, Jay’s such an attention whore. I mean he comes home one day all shaken up and tells us all that he has something really important to say, mom starts freaking out about him knocking up a girl or something stupid, gets dad all riled up, and what does he do? He tells us he’s _Bi_. Like that’s even a thing.” 

 

The other girl scoffed and got a soured look on her face. 

 

“Like, I understand that we’re super close to the Rainbow Mecca that is San-Fran, but we’re from Texas. IfJay’s dumb ass caught the gay the least he could do is come out as a fully fledged homo instead of pretending to be somewhat straight.” 

 

By that point the two were walking right past Kieran, who hadn’t moved at all as they approached, and Mindy clipped his bag with her purse, causing it to spin helplessly on its tiny string handle. 

 

“Watch it, Nerd.” She spat without missing a step. 

 

Kieran jerked back a little and looked away, muttering an apology before scuttering into the building. 

 

He had a bit of time before English and he thought about maybe texting Brad but decided against it. Surely the other teen would know something about the things that Kieran had just overheard but on the other hand it would be more polite to ask Jayden first. 

 

Ducking through the hall the blond got to his locker and shuffled around his books, preparing for class. A hand clapped down on his shoulder and Kieran jumped a little, looking over to see Zayne grinning at him. The guy was also wearing a letterman jacket.

 

“There you are,” He smiled. “Jay sent me out to go looking for ya.” 

 

Kieran was trying of something to say when Zayne shook his head and whistled lowly. “Your guy’s a bit steamed up right now, otherwise he probably would have hunted you down himself.” 

 

“Yeah, I just saw him, actually,” Kieran spoke, pulling his bag closed and tighter to his side. “He was leaving his truck and his sister? He looked pretty mad so I left him alone.” 

 

Nodding the slightly taller jock nudged him and got them walking, his arm still draped over Kieran’s shoulders in a friendly way. 

 

“Yeah, his sister can be a real bitch,” Zayne pulled a sour face and scoffed. “Jay’s too good a guy to call her out on it though, lets her walk all over him.” 

 

It was Kieran’s turn to frown, disliking that somebody would treat his friend that way. 

 

“Anyways,” The dark haired teen lit his face with a wide smile. “Jay was supposed to tell you this himself, but since he’s wreaking the gym right now I get the pleasure. First of all, Buchanan has rejoined the Bayfort Bullfrogs and we’re crazy happy to have him,” Zayne pulled away but stepped around to face Kieran, still smiling. “And second, practice starts at the end of next week so Coach wants you to start getting to know the guys and see if you can get any good candids the next week or so to help with an article. Most of our Varsity team graduated last year and a good portion of JV got bumped out, so we got a lot of new faces on the team this year. News Paper’s going to run an article, you game?” 

 

“Uh, sure.” Kieran spoke, a little caught back by the rapid fire words that the other naturally flowed with. 

 

“Great!” Zayne chirped and clapped him on the shoulder again. “Hey, when do you have a free block?” 

 

“Core days, fourth.” The teen replied off the top of his head. 

 

Nodding the other grinned and pulled out his phone. “Here, give me your number and we’ll figure some stuff out. Fourth a few of the guys are in the weight room but you probably don’t want to hang out with them stinking up the place. Lunch most days is good, we typically hang out on the field and toss something around.” 

 

Kieran rattled off his number and felt his phone buzz shortly over with a smiley face from the other. 

 

“Sure, I’ll grab my camera before coming over.” Nodding the blond agreed. 

 

“Awesome,” Zayne himself got a text and he checked it, face blooming into a sweetly fond smile. “Listen, I gotta jet, but I’ll see you at lunch yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Once again Kieran nodded. 

 

Slipping his phone away the jock grinned. “Great, and see if you can drag grumpy guts with you, the guys need to know he isn’t planning on stomping them to paste if they haze him a little.” 

 

Chuckling the blond shrugged. “I’ll do my best.” 

 

Grinning the other spun around and walked away. “Catch you later, Kieran!” He called over his shoulder. 

 

English was incredibly boring and Kieran spent most of it wondering about what Jay’s sister had been talking about earlier. He wasn’t really an expert but he figured there might be at least a kernel of truth in there somewhere, a kid never came out to their family if they weren’t at least a little bit sure. Especially not one who came from a place that wasn’t always know for tolerance. Then again, Rachel had spoken quite highly of the Buchanan family (minus Mindy), so maybe they were more open minded. But then that opened up possibilities that Kieran hadn’t really had time to seriously consider. 

 

If what Mindy had been saying was true, if Jayden was at least bisexual, then that opened up a whole new set of doors that he hadn’t really let himself even look at. Jay was a good looking guy, like ridiculously for high school, and he was actually really nice so he wasn’t just a great body to look at. He was smart and had a wicked sense of humor. In a lot of ways Jay was kind of Kieran’s ideal guy, or at least from what he could tell. He himself didn’t have a lot of dating experience so he still wasn’t fully sure what he did or didn’t like just yet. And with Jayden possibly being bi then it at least made him a real possibility.

 

Before Kieran refused to do it to himself, to fall for a straight guy. Sure he’d look and maybe crush a little, he didn’t see any harm in that, but he wouldn’t let it go any further. He wouldn’t flirt —or awkwardly try to— there wasn’t any point in trying to pursue something that wouldn’t be. Though now that Kieran had reason to believe that Jay might at least be a little interested he had hope, but it also raised a bit of dread. 

 

Like, what if Jay was just one of those guys who claimed to be bi and would totally sleep with guys but offered no commitment or love? No, Jay wasn’t like that, or at least Kieran didn’t think so. Though there was something even worse. What if he was bi and just not interested? Kieran could live with Jayden just not being interested because he wasn’t attracted to guys, that was fair. But if he was and still didn’t find Kieran at least a little bit interesting, then that was a clear rejection and that made his head hurt. 

 

He pushed the thoughts away and made a mental note to try and talk to Brad about it all at some point. When the bell rang Kieran gathered up his few things and headed out. He had history next and that also meant he had a class with Jay, which the teen looked forward to. 

 

As usual he got there and the class room was empty. The teacher greeted him and continued to write on the board. Her black skirt was long enough but showed toned calves lifted buy red high-heels, up top her blouse was also professional but just barely. Kieran rolled his eyes as he gathered his things for class thinking it was a wonder the woman hadn’t been fired yet. 

 

The first bell rang and a few people began to pour into the classroom, most clearly suffering from a serious case of the ‘Mondays’. Kieran hated to admit it but he perked up a little when Jay’s broad shoulders filled the doorway, the older teen nodding to the teacher before strolling over. Usually Jay sat in the back of the class, but this time the brunette plopped down in the vacant seat right next to Kieran. 

 

“Howdy.” He smiled softly as he took the ball cap off his head. 

 

“Hey,” Kieran smiled back. “I heard the news, congrats.” 

 

Jay nodded a little and looking down at his hands, Kieran catching just the barest of blushes on his cheeks. “Yeah, thanks.” 

 

Covertly the blond got a good look of the other, almost in a new light. Jay’s jeans were tight as usual in all the right places then flared out to fit his heeled boots underneath. A shiny belt buckle peeked out from the folds as he sat, this one silver with a blue embellishment on it. The letterman jacket looked great on him, the white leather of the arms was clear and clean while the forest green body made his hazel eyes pick up a lot of color. Jayden looked great, even if he did have hat-hair. 

 

Kieran realized he was a goner if he even thought the other’s cowlicks were cute. Though that wasn’t anything new. 

 

Class started with a test and Kieran buzzed through it easily. Jay took longer but the teen seemed confident when he sauntered up to the front of class to drop it off. A sight that the younger took great enjoyment out of. When he came back Jay sat low in his seat and dropped his torso onto his desk, cheek resting on crossed arms. He gazed over at Kieran and it was then that the blond realized how tired the other looked. Not just fatigued from lack of sleep but also emotionally short. 

 

Kieran cast him a soft smile and a mild shrug. Jay smiled back and then rolled his head to hide in the nook created by his arms. 

 

“Jayden, please do refrain from falling asleep in my class.” Ms. Hummel spoke up and the large teen gave her a thumbs up but stayed within his self made cloister. 

 

Kieran watched Jay for a little while longer before he looked out the window for the remaining few minutes that the last few testers took. Then class went on as usual and they were busy keeping up with their instructions. 

 

When the bell rang Kieran reached over and tapped the tall brunette on his shoulder, chuckling when the other jolted a little. 

 

“Sorry there, Buck, didn’t mean to spook ya.” He teased which earned him a mild glare. 

 

Jay shuffled his few things away into his backpack and stood. Kieran had to look up but felt secure under his tired gaze. 

 

“What’s up?” Jayden spoke lowly, hands holding onto his hat. 

 

“Zayne caught up with me this morning,” The blond explained. “Said that he wanted me to try and meet the team since I’ll be taking photos of them for the rest of the year.” Gathering up his own things the shorter teen stepped around the other side of his desk and held onto the strap of his bag. “He also suggested that I find a way to herd you over there. I guess the newbies are scared of you?” 

 

The last bit was meant to be teasing but when Jay’s eyes got a little flinty and his hands tensed Kieran figured there was a story to be had there. 

 

“Alright,” The larger teen nodded. “Let me go get my lunch and then we can head over?” 

 

“Sure.” Kieran smiled as they walked out of the room. 

 

“So, any word from Brad?” Jay asked, clearly using shorter strides so that he didn’t outpace the blond. 

 

“Nope,” Kieran chuffed. “I figure it’s only fair to let you know that he ditched us. His girl was out of town the other day, I didn’t remember until my dad said something about it.” 

 

Jayden hummed. “Wonder why he’d do that...” 

 

Kieran didn’t know so he just shrugged. He liked walking beside Jay, the older teen had become familiar over the last few weeks and now he couldn’t imagine not knowing him. 

 

“How’d your dad know anything about that anyway?” The brunette asked. 

 

“Brad crashed at my place Friday night,” Kieran shrugged a little. “And I gotta say, the guy snores. Not a great bedmate.” 

 

The shorter missed the other’s mid-step stumble but did look over when Jay cleared his throat. 

 

“So, uh, you excited to meet the Bullfrogs?” 

 

“Sure,” Kieran shrugged. “I mean, I’m not really starstruck over it but it will be good experience and Timm said I can use it for my portfolio, so there’s that.” 

 

“Portfolio?” The jock asked, head tilted. 

 

“Yeah, each of us has to turn in a final portfolio. It’s a collection of shots that we’ve taken during the year,” The blond explained. “We’re supposed to apply what we’ve learned in the composition as well as present it in an appealing manner.” 

 

“Geeze,” The taller teen whistled lowly. “All I got to do for most of my classes is a simple test.” 

 

Nodding Kieran gave a shrug. “I guess it is a little more complicated but Timm is hoping that those of us who are still in his class by that point are serious enough about it to be grateful for the experience.” 

 

The two entered the cafeteria and Jay went to the line while Kieran walked along beside him without getting anything of his own. 

 

“That and Mr. Timm has been really cool about giving us advice and guidance for the portfolio so we can use it as a professional source once we graduate.” 

 

“That’s swell of him.” Jay smiled at him as he snagged an apple and a burger. 

 

“Swell?” Kieran scrunched up his nose teasingly. “Who says that anymore?” 

 

“I also say ‘y’all’.” Jayden chuckled as he payed the lady. “You ain’t getting nothin?” 

 

“Okay, now you’re just doing it on purpose,” The blond playfully glared, using it to cover up the blush that was eating at his ears. Jayden’s Texan Twang™ should be illegal. “And no, I’m not really hungry right now.” 

 

A conflicted look ghosted over Jayden’s face but the larger just guided them away from the line. 

 

“I’ve actually got to go get my camera from Timm’s room before we see the team,” Kieran announced, turning to go back into the school. “Should I meet you there?” 

 

“Sure,” Jay smiled kindly. “Probably be a few minutes though, gotta explain to Matt and the others why I won’t be around today.” 

 

“Okay, see you in a few.” He nodded before heading off to the photography lab.

 

When he got there Mr. Timm was cleaning off a few lenses, leaning back casually against the back counter. 

 

“Trying to put me out of a job?” Kieran teased as he walked in. 

 

The man chuckled and set the piece aside. “Naw, just figured it was rude to ask you to care after my own equipment.”

 

“Did you get to go shooting this weekend?” The teen asked, opening the cabinet where he had stored his own camera. He’d left it there over the weekend, which he kind of kicked himself over since he had to use his digital camera the other night.

 

“Yeah, a friend of mine’s sister got married and I was drafted into being their photographer,” Timm nodded. “Wasn’t a terrible gig.

 

“Cool,” Kieran agreed with a small head bob of his own. “Hey, so I guess Coach wants me to get some candids for the newspaper?” 

 

“Yep,” The man confirmed. “Dan ran it passed me the other day, I thought it would be good experience. You take great life stills but your work with people could use a little bit of polish.” 

 

The young blond shrugged a little self-consciously and admittedly nodded. “Yeah, I just want to be polite otherwise I feel like a stalker.” 

 

“There’s a fine line between paparazzi and stalker that we all must walk.” Timm responded sagely but from his peaked fingers and pseudo-serious face Kieran knew it was an old joke of his. 

 

Kieran laughed, agreeing with the man. “I gotta run, I’m meeting the team for lunch.” 

 

“Okay,” The teacher waved him off a little. “Have fun with it!” 

 

“Will do!” Kieran called over his shoulder. 

 

Camera confidently strapped over his neck the teen walked out to the football fields, going around the locker rooms but avoiding the quad. During lunch the center of the school was crazy crowded and frankly since his ‘accident’ Kieran hadn’t been too fond of them. Getting into range the teen noticed that Jay had barely beaten him and the large teen was holding his lunch tray up over his head as a good ten or so guys swarmed him. While on the outside it looked like Jayden was put off by the adoring back-slaps and razzing Kieran could even see from a distance that he practically lit up with joy. Eventually Jay managed to snag one of the guys with one arm and pin him against his chest in a headlock, even though the other wasn’t all that much smaller he only flailed for a minute before giving up. After that it seemed like all the jocks calmed down but smiles were all around. 

 

Kieran quickly brought up his camera and snapped a few pictures, hoping that he got at least one good frame of the moment. Walking his way over it sounded like a number of the guys were trying to talk over one another, all doing their best to get Jay’s attention in one way or another. Zayne stood off to the side, arms crossed but with a huge grin over his face. 

 

“Hey, you’re here!” He called as soon as he caught sight of Kieran. 

 

Nodding a little the blond walked up next to him and grinned. “Looks like Jay’s got a fan club.” 

 

“Yeah,” Zayne nodded. “Buchanan, Rogers, and myself are the only Varsity guys from last year. The rest of that gaggle were all JV, they adore him.” Shrugging the asian teen cast a glance over and winked. “Honestly, if it were up to a vote I probably would have lost Captain to him.” 

 

“Wow, so you weren’t kidding when you said the team was fresh.” Kieran rose his brows a little. 

 

“Nope, fresh start this year, but a lot of good players.” The other shrugged before whistling sharply. 

 

“Guys!” Zayne’s casual, friendly voice stiffened into a commanding on of a leader. “Once you all are done swooning over Buchanan I’ve got someone else for you to meet.” 

 

A number of curious glances went their way and Kieran felt shy under all the sudden attention. When Jay looked over and caught sight of him the brunette winked then bit into the ruby red apple he had in hand. With that all of the blond’s trepidation evaporated and he felt his shoulders square and spine lengthen. He had this. 

 

Most of the guys were dressed similarly, wearing their dark green jerseys with their name and number on the back but a few were wearing a letterman jacket. Kieran assumed the third was the guy that Zayne had called Rodgers. Off the top of his head it looked like there were only about twenty something guys so he guessed that the entire team wasn’t around, then again Kieran wasn’t much of an expert of football. 

 

Zayne clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. 

 

“As you can see this guy’s got a camera hung around his neck,” He introduced. “Kieran here is going to be doing us a personal favor and taking our pictures this year for Yearbook,” That caused a nice little uproar of cheers. “Yeah, he’s a great shot too, so this year we won’t look like blurred smudges on the field.” 

 

Kieran grinned a little at the other introducing him in such a manner, doing his best not to blush. 

 

“Kieran has been invited by Coach to do this job for us, so I expect that you all will treat him with the same amount of respect you’d show Coach. He’s also a personal friend of mine, and more importantly, Buchanan. You mess with him, you mess with us, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” 

 

A number of guys frantically shook their heads. In a way Kieran was a little stunned that one teenager could hold such power over a near classroom full of them. 

 

“So long story short, Kier’s going to be following us around and taking pictures for the rest of the year. He won’t be giving us detail on when or where, so look sharp at all times unless you want to look like a schmuck. Any questions?” 

 

A blond in the front row wriggled his brows and grinned. “Is he going to be taking pics in the locker room?” 

 

Kieran rolled his eyes and smirked. “No. Coach just wants pictures of quality out on the field and around campus for the upcoming article.” 

 

His response caused the other to laugh and a number of the guys began razzing the blond in turn. 

 

“You handled that well,” Zayne complimented. “What’d you used to play?” 

 

“Did gymnastics and track at my old school.” The blond answered calmly, feeling joy inside at the immediate acceptance. 

 

“Ah, not just an artist then,” The darker haired teen smirked. “Good to know we have one of our own at our backs.” 

 

“Yeah, I got ya.” Kieran answered in turn, lifting his lens and snapping a quick pic of the guys palling around. 

 

“That’s all guys,” The team captain called and his audience dissolved again. “Though I do expect you all to politely introduce yourselves on your own time!” 

 

With his last bit called out Zayne bemusedly shook his head and sighed. “They’re a good group, I promise.” 

 

Shrugging the photographer grinned. “It’ cool, I get it, the gymnastic team was kind of their own little world too.” 

 

“So,” The dark haired teen grinned as he looped an arm over Kieran’s shoulders and led them to the bleachers. “Tell me more about that. I know absolutely nothing about flipping around on a pole.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks! 
> 
> Like I said earlier I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will do my best to get it to you asap.


	12. Mission Implausible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm back with these dorks today! Sorry all for the long wait. 
> 
> As of right now this chapter is unedited, so let me know if you find anything!

Jayden let out a heavy exhale pushing the loaded bar over his head to finish off his set. He had decided to increase the weight of his lift that day and, while in the beginning it hadn’t made much of a difference, Jay was feeling the burn a number of reps later. 

 

Brad stood over him, giving him a spot but otherwise was just chatting away. As the weeks passed the two had grown rather close, they shared a lot of common interests and on a whole got along well. Jay felt grateful that he had another guy to pal around with and just talk shit; both Matt and Cooper were great friends too but there were just certain things they didn’t understand. Same with the guys on The Team, though honestly it felt great to be part of that again. 

 

“What’s with that face, Buck, thinking about Kier again?” Brad teased. 

 

“Naw,” The reclined brunet shook his head. “Just rethinking on some stuff.” 

 

“Like?” The other asked as he leaned forward onto the now safely resting bar. 

 

Jay glanced up and chuckled, he himself held no shame in his body but Brad lacked any semblance of boundaries. He could see right up the other’s shorts and spot the gaudy red camo briefs Brad was wearing but the teen didn’t seem to give a damn. 

 

“So, you remember last year, right?” Jayden began, sitting up and wiping off his brow. “I mean, I know we weren’t bosom buddies or anything back then but when I came out the word pretty much got around like fire.” 

 

“Yeah,” The younger nodded as he came around to sit on an neighboring machine. “It was a bit of a shock, honestly. So, what about it?” 

 

Jay sighed. “Well it’s just kind of weird, I guess. Y’know, I’ve always been popular for one reason or another, last year that tanked and it was like I was suddenly a social pariah. But now it’s almost like it never happened, I don’t get it.” Shrugging he pushed a hand through his sweaty hair then grimaced at the sweaty reception. “The guys on the team have been great, they’re all being awful nice and that’s swell, but it’s weird that nobody is talking about it.” 

 

Brad was quiet for a little bit before he shrugged. “I can’t really say much for the inner mentalities of a teenage jock boy, but from what I recall last year it was really just that one guy who had it out for you. Well, him and his goons. Other that it was all just rumors and chatter.” 

 

Jay hadn’t thought about that prick for a while now and just the very reemergence in his mind’s eye made him clench his fists. “Rollins, yeah.” Shaking his head a little the larger teen chuffed and forced his palms to open. 

 

A hand reached over and hazel eyes looked up to see that Brad had extended a lengthy arm to place a calming hand on his knee. 

 

“Jay, I don’t mean to belittle your experience, all that shit that happened had to have been hard on you. More so because it happened all at once, but maybe a good part of it was all up in your head?” The bare chested youth prompted. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jayden huffed. 

 

“Think about it, man,” Brad explained. “Our school actually has a crazy active GSA club, and California is pretty darn liberal. People don’t really care here. Sure, the occasional asshole runs off with their mouth but that sure isn’t the norm. I’m out and proud and nobody could care less.” 

 

“Yeah, but you’re a musician,” The older teen pointed out. “Artsy kids can get away with being flamboyant or different. Jocks can’t.” 

 

“Jay, let me ask you this. Do your parents care?” The other had leaned back, looking all too much like a counselor of sorts. 

 

“No,” Jayden snorted. “If anything I think my dad was happier to know that I was less likely to knock up a girl before I reached twenty. Mom was fine with it too.” 

 

“Then who put all these silly ideas in your head?” Brad chuckled. “Don’t let one prick and his small minded clique shove you in a box you don’t like.” 

 

Snorting the taller teen looked down at his feet and mentally thanked what ever angel had sent him one Bradford Anderson. 

 

“Honestly, dude, this is high school,” His friend laughed off as he stood. “You were hot shit for, like, a week and then somebody else became the new face.” 

 

Jay looked up and saw the lithe brunet smiling at him with a twinkle in his eye. 

 

“Now, enough about the past. Tell me about how your date with Kieran went.” 

 

“You mean where you ditched us?” He too stood and joined Brad on the trek to the locker rooms. “He’s pretty miffed about that, actually.”

 

“I know,” Brad sighed playfully. “He has been ignoring me all week.”

 

“Poor baby.” Jay openly mocked, stripping off his shirt then toeing off his shoes. Looking over his shoulder at Brad he chuckle at the sight of the other teen wrestling with his shirt. “It went okay until he had to call his dad to come pick us up.”

 

Brad’s dark hair popped free of the shirt and he held it in his hands as he smiled off happily with a hum. “Papa Roderick, hot ain’t he?” 

 

Jayden chuffed and tossed his shorts in into his locker. “He’s decent I suppose.” 

 

“You totally checked him out.” The other accused him joyfully. “It’s cool, I do it all the time. Guy is premium Grade-A beef. And I don’t even dig older dudes.” 

 

Ignoring him Jay slipped off his jockstrap and stomped off to the showers bare-assed. The water heated up fast enough and he quickly began lathering up. 

 

“You know, I try to keep things like this to myself, but you got a great ass, Buchanan.” Brad complimented when he joined him in the showers.

 

“And you ain’t ever getting it.” Jay grumbled out to him. 

 

“Pity,” The younger pointed out as he washed. “Exit only?” 

 

“You ain’t my type.” He responded with a snort. 

 

“Yet you checked out Kieran’s dad.” Brad sing-sang.

 

Chuffing Jay flicked suds at the other and refused to comment.

 

“So, the Colonel cock-block you or something?” 

 

“Not really,” The taller admitted after making sure he was soap free. “But he knows.” 

 

“So?” Brad laughed. “He totally thinks Kier and I are boning and all he did was offer me condoms.” 

 

“Really?” Jay rose a brow as he strode to his locker in his towel. 

 

“Yep.” The younger chuckled. “He was spot on too, right size, brand, and everything.” 

 

“Weird.” Jayden muttered as he got dressed. 

 

“So Anthony has caught on to you eyeing his boy. Now what?” Brad asked as he went to his own locker. 

 

“Not sure, but I can tell he’s sizing me up for something.” Frowning a little he fiddled with his shirt so that it comfortably sat on his body. Some of his shirts were getting a tad too small, which was good for showing off his large pecs but tended to make his armpits uncomfortable. 

 

“Yeah, he does that,” Brad causally spoke while he rolled on deodorant. “Anthony knows what happened to Kieran at his last school. He’s protective.” 

 

Frowning again Jay himself wondered when he’d get the full story. Kieran was pretty closed off about things that weren’t day to day regularities. Honestly, Jay didn’t know all that much about him. The blond hadn’t been acting any differently around him since their so called ‘date’ almost a week ago. Admittedly he hadn’t really played any of his typical moves on the younger teen so it was possible that Kieran hadn’t read too much into it. 

 

“Wait,” Jay spoke up, a few things mentally clicking into place. “Does Kieran know?” 

 

Brad hummed back. “Know what?” 

 

“About me.” The taller brunet flustered. 

 

“What, that you’re bi?” Brad paused and thought. “Don’t know. I’ve never said anything.” 

 

Jayden groaned and clunked his head against the cool metal of his locker. 

 

“Well, to be fair, it’s not like guys like you go around waving the rainbow flag or anything.” The younger pointed out. 

 

“He knows about you.” Jay protested. 

 

“I told him,” Brad shrugged. “And it’s not like he isn’t interested, we’ve both caught who he glances at in the showers.” 

 

Sighing heavily Jayden shook his head. “Well, I haven’t been exactly subtle either.” 

 

Brad laughed loudly. “Bro, you’ve been in stealth mode this entire time. If you want Kieran to know you need to be more direct. He’s probably just playing it cool until he gets a hint that you swing his way.” 

 

Jay scratched at his nose. He’d never really had a problem ‘wooing’ anyone before. Girls had always flocked to him and while he was always too much of a gentleman to take advantage of that when one eventually did catch his eye it wasn’t all that hard to approach them. Then, when it came to guys, he was actually more used to being approached. Grant had practically swept him off his feet, or would have if Jay didn’t outweigh him. Guys were simple for Jay, they weren’t the kind that he’d bring home to his Ma so dallying with them for an hour or two had been easy. He’d never been sweet on one before. To be honest, Jay wasn’t ever really sure how to go about it all.

 

“So,” Brad wandered over and leaned against the lockers. “Tell me off if I’m overstepping, but have you even done it with a guy?” 

 

Jayden rose a brow, casting the other an affronted look. “Yeah.” He bit out. 

 

“Thank God,” Brad let out a relieved sigh. “At least one of you will know what to do then.” 

 

“Wait, what?” The taller looked fully at his friend. 

 

“Yeah, Kieran’s not very experienced, so that might be part of it. He doesn’t really know the game.” The grey eyed teen offered. 

 

“Huh,” Jay huffed closing up his locker and walking to the door. “I guess we’ll both be on a learning curve then.” 

 

“Dating’s not that hard, Buck,” Brad chuckled as he sprinted to catch up. “Guy or Girl it’s pretty much the same. I mean, don’t treat him like he’s a chick, that’ll only get you one very angry blond to deal with. But you know, the rest, just take him out on dates like you would anyone else. Respect and all that.” 

 

“And you’re the expert?” He chuckled casting a side eye at his friend. 

 

“I’m a regular ol’ Casanova!” Brad cheered as he walked to his car. 

 

“Catch you tomorrow, Buck, gotta see my own lady.” 

 

Jay waved him off with a chuckle and approached his truck. Tomorrow would be Friday and he’d get to see Kieran again in class and then had plans with him during lunch with the guys. Amusingly the team had adopted the short blond quickly and engulfed him into their ranks. Jay could tell that Kier was still a little shy from all the attention but he could hardly go anywhere without one of the guys calling out to him with a wave or a smile. Before Kieran Roderick had hardly been on the map in the schemes of popularity but now that he was an honorary Bullfrog he actually seemed pretty busy trying to keep up with it all. 

 

Climbing up into the driver’s seat Jay paused and just enjoyed being at rest for a moment before starting the old vehicle up and setting off towards home. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and he planned on making the best of it. 

 

* * *

 

Photo-Lab gave Kieran time to work on things he otherwise had little time to compete or —in this case— catch up on. Typically he was good with dead lines, he completed things promptly without sacrificing any quality. So now that he was rushing to finish up the project that Timm had assigned last week he felt rushed and uncomfortable. 

 

He had plenty of shots, had used down time to collect them about town or down by the beach, but now he had a hundred or so to chose from and very little time to put them together pleasingly. 

 

“The one of the tide pool was rather nice,” Timm’s warm voice said from behind him. “Always been fond of them, to be honest. Little worlds in their own way.” 

 

Without looking at his instructor behind him Kieran scrolled back to a shot he took of a moderately nice sized pool he had seen at low tide. The rocky sides framed the picture well and the colorful anemones, crabs, and seaweed brought the shot a busy yet beautiful appeal. There was even a small fish turning in just the right way to reflect some nice pigmentation off its scales. 

 

Pulling it to the side he dropped it along three others he had chosen himself. 

 

“You seem a little frazzled, Kieran,” Timm spoke calmly as he pulled up a chair. “Troubles?” 

 

“Just a little short on time, my instructor’s a bit of a hard-ass.” Kieran joked under his breath. 

 

The man next to him laughed, wiping at his eye. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone said so.” 

 

Kieran cast him a look out of the side of his eye and shrugged. “Well, that’s what you get for assigning homework due on days that we don’t even see you on.” 

 

Unruffled Mr.Timm shrugged. “Builds character.” 

 

The man pointed out a row of photos that overlooked sandy dunes while the sun was going down, shadows playing along in intricate ripples. Kieran pulled those up and began looking through them. 

 

“You’re not helping anyone else with their projects.” The teen pointed out when he selected his favorite. 

 

“Don’t tell anyone, but I play favorites,” Timm joked. “Besides, no one has asked.” 

 

Kieran hummed an agreement, feeling calmer with his teacher’s approval. 

 

“I’ve heard from Dan that you and the guys on his team are getting along well.” The tattooed man spoke calmly. 

 

“Yeah, they’re good guys. Got most of these with a few of them actually,” The teen smiled fondly. “Had to pick through several dozen other pictures just so I could find shots without a person in them.” 

 

“Going the extra mile then,” Timm grinned teasingly. “Immersing yourself among your subject matter.” 

 

Kieran chuckled. “Pretty soon you can call me the ‘Jane Goodall of the Jocks’.” 

 

The man laughed and nodded. “I’m glad to hear everything is going well.” 

 

“Me too,” The younger admitted. “I was a little worried that they wouldn’t take too well to a cameraman around them all the time.” 

 

The older photographer shrugged a little. “You’ll find people aren’t too shy when they hear that you’re trying you put them in a positive light.” 

 

“I suppose,” Kieran nodded a tad, flicking between two upshots of an old oak tree. “So, I’m guessing that Coach is the mysterious husband of yours that you rarely mention.” 

 

Timm froze for a moment before looking around the otherwise mostly empty room. 

 

“I’m not supposed to tell students too much about it, but yes,” Fiddling with the ring on his finger the man seemed uncomfortable. “How’d you figure it out?” 

 

Nodding Kieran smiled softly. “Well, there was that time I walked in on you two, that was a big tip. Other than that, I asked around. A few of the older members of the team totally know, they’ve been to Coach’s house. Well, I guess it would be your house too.” 

 

The young blond cast an eye over to the man and noticed that Timm was looking down at his own intricate ring, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“That and Coach wears his class ring on his right hand but there’s a line on his left that isn’t as tanned.” 

 

Mr. Timm chuckled fondly and shook his head. “I guess we’re kind of the school’s worst kept secret, huh?” Sighing the man shrugged and tapped at the broad gold band on his hand. “You know, that giant schmuckactually proposed to me with that class ring of his?”

 

“Really?” Kieran smiled at his teacher, head tilted. 

 

Humming an affirmative the older man laughed. “Yep. Said it was the only thing he had on him that had any sort of value.” 

 

The teen looked back at his computer and looked at his selected group of shots. “That’s kind of sweet, actually.” 

 

“Yeah...” Timm spoke in a far off whimsical tone. “Dan’s pretty good to me.” 

 

“Good.” Kieran nodded. 

 

“But enough of that,” His teacher tapped his knuckles on his desk before standing. “You’re busy and don’t need me mucking about.” 

 

The teen laughed and shook his head as the older man waltzed away. 

 

“By the way, the Newspaper is hoping to get those shots by next week!” 

 

Kieran sighed and chuckled to himself. He had memory cards full by now of the team, all of who he had since met and got along with the vast majority of them. Jay stayed pretty close whenever they hung with the team and that seemed to still make some of the younger members wary, though the rest had taken to pestering the large teen to see who could finally provoke him into chasing after them. Bear meet stick. 

 

Just yesterday the poor soul who finally caused Jayden to snap was a shorter kid from last year’s JV team, Liam. All he’d done was give Jay a playful shoulder punch and the larger teen hauled off, wrangled Liam down to the ground and then proceeded to give him the noogie of a lifetime. While the younger brunet seemed sufficiently traumatized the rest of the team had a good laugh of it. 

 

Kieran may or may not have taken several good shots of the incident. 

 

Wrapping up a few minutes before the bell rang out Kieran saved his work to his flash drive before ejecting it and heading out of the room. 

 

All week he’d been fielding messages and calls from Brad, going as far as to giving him the cold shoulder at school. Jay had noticed and tried to talk him over but Kieran wouldn’t have it. Brad was supposed to come over some time this weekend to make up for ditching them (and lying about it). So since the tall brunet wasn’t anywhere to be seen the blond walked out to the bus stop and waited for the elongated yellow vehicle to show. 

 

Sitting on the bus he noticed that Jayden and Brad were parked close to each other, as usual. They’d taken to working out after school and while he was welcome to join them he decided against it. If he missed his bus there wouldn’t be another one unless he wanted to walk into town and wait for an hour. Brad had made noise about how it wouldn’t be hard for him to take Kieran home, but the teen didn’t want to put the other out. Jay had also offered despite being even further away. 

 

In a way it flattered Kieran to know that he had such good friends. Even if one of them was a traitorous, lying liar that ditched him alone with his crush. 

 

Which, yeah, he was beginning to admit that he had a crush on Jay. The pictures on his camera were more than enough proof of that. 

 

Creepy, creepy proof. 

 

Proof that would remain forever hidden, lest his latent stalker tendencies ever come up. 

 

When the teen finally made it home his father was vacuuming the living room and singing —horribly off-key, mind you—despite the fact that they had a cleaning lady. Kieran had yet to meet the woman, but he spent a good amount of his day at school so she probably came them. Anthony swore she was real, was a real sweetheart, had three grandchildren, and made him cookies for Christmas. 

 

Laughing at the older man, who hadn’t noticed him yet, he walked over to the outlet and waited for a high note to unplug the machine. As planned Anthony’s screeching note rang out over the dying vacuum and the man spun in shock to see his overly amused son. 

 

“Enjoyed that, did you?” Anthony groused, straightening his shirt idly as if nothing had happened. 

 

“A bit,” Kieran shrugged. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Rose is out of town for the month, so instead of letting the dust pile up and make her return harder on her I’m keeping up on the weekly cleaning instead.” The darker haired man answered.

 

“That’s sweet of you,” The teen teased. “Are you hot for our cleaning lady?”

 

Anthony snorted. “That woman is old enough to be _my_ mother.” 

 

Shrugging Kieran turned down the hallway to his room. “No judgement.” 

 

He chuckled when he heard Anthony’s grumbling as he walked away. 

 

Kieran still had some chemistry homework to do as well as wrapping up the calculous assignment he had due tomorrow. Sitting at his desk he began to wrap up the latter and was putting the finishing touches of the former when Anthony knocked on his door frame. 

 

“Dinner’s going to be ready in a bit.” The man announced once he had his attention. 

 

“Okay.” Kieran smiled with a nod.

 

“Hey, Kier,” Anthony walked into the room and sat on his bed. “I’m not saying I am, but how would you feel if your old man started seeing somebody again?” 

 

Thinking for a moment Kieran found that it didn’t really bother him all that much so he shrugged. “That’s cool, I guess. I mean, you had ‘visitors’ when I was first here, so...” 

 

“Yeah...” The man hung his head and sighed. “I’m not too proud of that, actually. Shouldn’t have exposed you to that. I promise it’s not normally like that.” 

 

Once again the teen shrugged. 

 

“ _I’m_ not normally like that.” Anthony further pressed.

 

Kieran looked back to the man and tilted his head. “Anthony, if you want to date around, that’s okay with me.” 

 

“I was just thinking, you know, because of me and your mom...” 

 

“You and mom haven’t been together in a long time,” The teen reasoned. “It bothered me a lot more when she dated, actually.” 

 

“Aurora dated?” Anthony looked gobsmacked.

 

“A little,” Kieran nodded and went back to his work. “A couple guys here and there. She said it was natural and that she was free expressing her sexuality for the first time in a long time.” 

 

His father cleared his throat awkwardly. “Were they, were they at least good to her?” 

 

The teen sniffed a little but nodded. “Yeah, the ones that stuck around a bit. A couple of them weren’t around much.”

 

Nodding on his own the older Roderick male stood and clapped his hands together. “Well, alright then. I just wanted to check.” 

 

Dinner after that had been a little weird and Kieran noticed Anthony was shooting him odd looks all night. It was like the man was trying to figure out a puzzle and Kieran had no idea what the picture was even meant to be. 

 

He was washing the dishes —because his father insisted that if he cooked Kieran had to do dishes— and Anthony was putting leftovers away when the man spoke again. 

 

“So, what about you?” He tested. “Anybody at school catching your eye?” 

 

The teen froze for a second but then shook his head, single-mindedlygoing after a stubborn spot on a pot. 

 

“Uh, no, not really.” He mumbled out after a moment. 

 

“Really,” Anthony seemed surprised. “Nobody? Not a single person in the entire school has your fancy.” 

 

“Nope.” Kieran stubbornly stated. 

 

Behind him his father let out a heavy sigh, sounding almost disappointed. Then again, Kieran figured since he was such a lady’s man he had expected the same from his son. 

 

“Well, I’m sure somebody will eventually be lucky enough to say they do.” Anthony put out kindly before walking to the living room. 

 

The whole ordeal left Kieran a little confused and freaked out that maybe his dad _did_ know. Brad insisted that he did, but so far the man hadn’t said anything. Or maybe he was trying to but just didn’t want to say the exact words. That might make it too real.

 

The next morning after Kieran left the house he found himself going back over his notes for English on the bus. If he remembered correctly they had a test today and he was hoping to keep his strong grade A average on par. When the bus reached the school he noticed that a number of people were chuckling when they disembarked but as usual he kept his head down to block out the sun, but when he did look up he found out why. 

 

Brad was standing there, wearing baggy black slacks, a nice red dress shirt, and a sign hung around his neck that read out ‘Sorry’ in his standard hurried scrawl. He also appeared to be holding up two little speakers that blasted out as loudly a they could —which, admittedly wasn’t very loud— a familiar tune that appeared in way too many eighties movies. 

 

Rolling his eyes Kieran sighed heavily and walked up to him. 

 

“You know, you can’t just do this every time we get into a fight.” 

 

“I know, baby,” Brad winked jauntily. “But you know I love you.” 

 

If his eyes could roll any harder Kieran would have sworn that they would have detached from his skull. 

 

“Simple Minds, really?” The blond teased with a fond head shake. 

 

“Gotta love the classics.” The taller teen smirked. 

 

“C’mon, you massive dork, let’s get you back to Rachel before she decides to trade you in for a newer model.” Kieran chuckled as he walked past. 

 

Brad quickly shoved his speakers into his pants and looped his arm over Kieran’s shoulder, the other arm thrusting victoriously into the air. 

 

Kieran laughed heartily, not caring that everyone else around them looked at the pair like they were insane. 

 

* * *

 

Geometry had ticked by slowly. 

 

Like, typically Jay wasn’t too fond of the class to start with, but today seemed like torture. Amanda was sick apparently, which was a blessing in his mind. She’d been annoyingly persistent lately and he was getting dangerously close to saying something that one should never say to a lady. 

 

Other than that it was just worksheet after worksheet and he worked through them with relative ease. It seemed that the second time around he had a better grasp on the material, that and he actually took the time to apply his focus to it. Not for the first time was he scolding himself for slipping so far last year. 

 

When the bell rang he darn near forgot his hat on the edge of his desk as he tore out of the room. Heels clacked out loudly as he power walked, his long legs eating up the moderate distance between his latest class and his next. 

 

Not that he was in a hurry or anything. 

 

Jay just wanted to see Kieran for a bit before class and he had it on good authority that the shorter teen was always there early. And, well, who the hell was he kidding, he was dressed completely differently than he usually was. Brad told him to step up his game, so he was. No shame in that. 

 

His father probably would have gave him all sorts of shit if he had seen him this morning. A tight dark blue shirt stretched over his chest, cuffed at mid bicep that stretched pleasantly when he subtly flexed. Well worn jeans were ripped a tad at the knee and were also decently snug, a polished up pair of his show boots lifted up a little higher than usual and added those particular perks. He’d even drug out a belt buckle he won a few years back and slapped that on. 

 

Last time Jay’d worn anything remotely similar was that time that Grant decided to take him out clubbing in San Francisco. 

 

Strolling into Ms. Hummel’s class he caught the woman’s eyes bug out of her skull and he grinned. Spotting Kieran sitting at his own desk with a book he casually sauntered over and slid the black cowboy hat off his head and leaned back against his desk. 

 

“Hey, Kier.” He drawled out pleasantly. 

 

The blond’s blue eyes looked up from his book and his immediate smile froze for just a second. Jay wasn’t all that familiar with trying to seduce a guy, but he sure as hell caught the slow once over Kieran gave him. Smirking to himself Jay just stood there, thumbs tucked into his pockets which gave his arms a nice little swell as well as creating a trough that drew the eye exactly where he wanted them. 

 

Because, yeah, there was no polite way of saying it. He was purposely sticking his crotch in Kieran’s face. Kid was eye level with his piece, so it was pretty hard to miss out it made a prominent bulge in his jeans. And if he was wearing a nice new jock that he bought to really lift up his ‘assets’, then he was the only one who really needed to know. 

 

“Uh,” Kieran struggled to clear his throat. “Hey, Jayden.” 

 

“Heard your boy Brad made quite the appeal to you this morning,” He teased gently, soft hazel eyes calm yet captivating. “It work?” 

 

“Yeah,” The blond looked down at his desk and nodded a bit. “Yeah, he’s sorry and all that crap.” 

 

Jay hummed and rolled his shoulders in a casual shrug, a move that also lifted the bottom of his shirt just enough to give Kieran a peek at his abs. 

 

“He’s been pretty eaten up about it all week.” 

 

Nodding along the shorter teen shrugged some. “It’s all okay now, I guess. We’re going to hang Saturday for some gaming or something.” 

 

“Cool.” Jay bobbed his head. “Any plans for Sunday?” 

 

“Uh, no,” Kieran shook his head and looked back up at him. ‘Why?” 

 

It was now or never.

 

“Well, I was figuring with all the time you’ve been spending with the team and all,” Shifting subtly to draw attention to the purple rubber bracelet on his left wrist. “I was thinking maybe you’d like to go out and see a movie with me or something?” 

 

“Uhh..” The blond seemed a little hypnotized but his eyes did follow the movement and landed where he had hoped they would. Jay knew all too well that the bracelet faced the younger teen and spelled out ‘PRIDE’, small little symbols flanking the word that looped together male and female signs. Grant had gotten it for him a year back after they went to Pride together. 

 

“No pressure,” Jay calmly soothed, slipping into his seat seconds before the bell rang. Leaning back in his chair he grinned over and winked. “Just think about it.” 

 

Ms. Hummel’s eyes were so focused on his chest Jay was surprised that he hadn’t caught fire yet, and any other day he would have felt a little self-conscious about it. But it also had the same affect on Kieran, if the teen’s constant glances were anything to go by. 

 

“Uh, sure, yeah,” The blond muttered out as other students began pouring in. “I’ll let you know at lunch, k?” 

 

“Perfect,” The brunet grinned happily, puffing his chest some. “It’s a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, boy got game. Or at least he thinks he has game. 
> 
> And that Brad...
> 
> Any~who, I'll be working on the next chapter asap! 
> 
> Thanks all for reading and as always, questions and comments are welcome!


	13. 'Date' is a Four Letter Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get to y'all, works been a bit of a mess @3@
> 
> Unedited, any and all mistakes are my own.

Bats spewing from the very gates of Hell would have looked like fluttering butterflies if they were compared to the speed at which Kieran madly gathered up his things and fled Ms. Hummel’s classroom. 

 

He couldn’t help but feel his ears begin to burn as Jay called his name out from behind but the blond showed no interest in stopping. Instead his mind seemed to be looping around the word ‘date’ as well as ‘oh shit’, he hadn’t even been able to concentrate on class at all. Anytime Jay would move his tight clothes would strain a little more and Kieran damn near whimpered one time the larger teen had raised his hand to answer a question. Those damn clothes had to have been against the dress code. 

 

Honestly he didn’t have much of an idea on where he was going, he just moved along quickly. Maybe he was seeking out Brad, he was a calm mind in all of this. The point was, Kieran wasn’t paying attention and as he turned a corner he slammed right into a brick wall. Or, rather, somebody who felt like a brick wall. 

 

“Whoa, there, buddy,” A calm thick voice rolled down over him as hands caught him effortlessly. “What’s the rush?” 

 

Looking down at him was Ben Rodgers, senior and one of the few older members of the Bayfort Bullfrogs.Ben was one of the first to reach out to him, offering friendship and easy camaraderie. The athlete was the tallest on the team, having about half of an inch over Jayden, but he was more slender (Granted that included a ridiculous shoulder to waist ratio) that combined with his wholesome farm-boy good looks, awe shucks personality, and easy smile made him highly approachable. He drew people around himself effortlessly and kept them there with kindness, in a lot of ways he made Kieran think of a much more sedate Brad. 

 

“IneedyoutotellmeifJayisbi!” Kieran completely rushed out, drawing odd looks from those passing by. But judging by the confused look on the tall blond’s face the words had been all together incomprehensible. 

 

“Uhh...Yeah...Uh, I don’t speak Spanish...” The older teen rang a hand through his medium length curls that Kieran still hadn’t decided if they classified as strawberry blond yet. On a girl it would have been a strong yes, but on a six foot plus linebacker the term didn’t quite fit. 

 

Letting out a few hurried breaths Kieran chuckled and shook his head. Ben was a total sweetheart but wasn’t always the smoothest cat. “Sorry, I spoke a little too fast...” 

 

Ben easily shrugged and just leaned against the lockers next to him, not a care in the world, neither for what he must have been going to do or whoever might need to get into that particular locker. Kieran had his undivided attention. 

 

“So, you and Jay were on the team together last year, right?” The shorter blond adjusted his bag strap, hoping this line of questioning wouldn’t end him with a bloody lip. 

 

“Sure,” Ben nodded. “We’re both first line.” 

 

“So, you’ve known Jay a pretty long time? Like, you were around last year to know all the gossip?” Kieran felt a little foolish asking one of Jay’s friends about this instead of the man himself but he panicked. 

 

“Yeah...” The athlete drawled out, crossing his arms and face seeming to lock down a little. 

 

“Okay, so I heard Jay’s sister talking about him the other day and it got me thinking about a few things,” He paused and rubbed at the back of his neck. “And, well, Jay was acting a little weird in History and he asked if I wanted to go catch a movie with him on Sunday. And then he called it a date,” Letting out an exasperated breath Kieran looked up into denim blue eyes. “So I need you to tell me if Jay meant a Date-date or just a regular, bros-hanging-out-man-date.”

 

Ben tilted his head with a thoughtful look before shrugging. “First of all, don’t ever trust a word that comes out of Melinda Buchanan’s mouth. Girl’s a huge bitch and a well known spreader of untrue gossip. Second of all, what Jay does in his spare time, or rather who, isn’t any of my business unless he makes it my business. He’s been awful closed up since all the crap that happened to him last year and he’s just now coming around to hanging with us guys again, so I ain’t going to betray that trust. But yeah, if Jay seemed to ask you out solo, he’s probably implying that he wants to date you. Romantically. So if you’re not interested, you’re going to let him down real easy, otherwise you’re going to have some issues coming your way.” 

 

Kieran was caught back by the serious undertones in Ben’s voice and the not so vague threats they held. Looking down he rubbed his arm self-consciously. “But what if I was? Interested that is?” 

 

He didn’t look up but he heard the other’s deep hum of thought. 

 

“Then I guess you should let him know instead of running about like a chicken without a head.” 

 

Chuckling a little the the shorter blond nodded a tad. “Yeah, I guess that was a little stupid...” 

 

“Just a tad,” Ben laughed softly. “Now, c’mon, you promised the newbies that you’d show them those pictures you were sending in to the Press.” 

 

Once again Kieran found himself tucked under a taller guys arm and led off towards the quad. Ben chatted to him about his Biology class and a ‘sweet little thing’ he’d been keeping his eye on. Sadly she was just a sophomore so despite his attraction the athlete knew better than making a move on her, he’d turned eighteen before the year started and he wasn’t going to risk his career over that. 

 

Kieran patted him on his –admirably nice– bicep and told him that if he was lucky he’d get to college and an older woman would snap him up. That just caused Ben to laugh and shake his head, prompting him to ask if Kieran thought he’d make a good boy-toy. The stunned blush was worth the vicious noogie he got for his conformation. 

 

Squadding around a few collected tables were a number of the guys from the team, most of first string and some of second. By now Kieran had gotten used to them and their quirks, how they chirped at each other in easy camaraderie. Playful punches were like handshakes and fist bumps were high fives. It was different a little from the track kids and gymnasts he was used to, less serious, but they were a great group of guys. 

 

Ben squirreled away more food in his backpack than was necessary and seemed deadly serious about mother-henning the younger guys on the team about eating right. Kieran had become his main target after Jayden not so subtly hinted that the shorter blond wasn’t. Since then the large linebacker watched over him like a hawk, ensuring that he got a least a small meal during the allotted time. 

 

Kieran was munching on a sweet granny smith when another body slid up next to him on the bench and wrapped an arm around his waist. The ease at which it was done quickly informed him it was none other than Brad. 

 

“Kier, you gotta stop hanging with these Jocks, man,” He playfully teased, kissing mockingly in Ben’s direction. That earned him a glare and an intimidating display of crossed arms, flexing against a teal shirt. It really wasn’t all that scary. “Rachel’s been talking about ho much she misses you.” 

 

“I know,” Kieran sighed dejectedly. He felt bad about not getting to see his other friends all that much recently. “Once I get these pictures into the newspaper I’ll have more time to hang with you guys.” 

 

“Or, you two could always come over here,” Zayne chirped from his end of the table where he sat with his girlfriend. “We don’t bite.” 

 

“Much.” Ben muttered under his breath and looked out across the quad, squinting into the sun. 

 

“We like our little spot, thanks,” Brad tensed but shook his head. “We can always just put a time share on him,” The brunet offered. “Like, we get him Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You guys can get him the other days.” 

 

“Don’t think so, Bradly,” Ben stooped a little to place his hand possessively on Kieran’s shoulder. “Kier, here, is an honorary Bullfrog. He’s ours all the time.” 

 

Kieran blushed a little under the attention but then scoffed. “Or I am sitting right here and capable of autonomous thought. Maybe I’ll hang out with who I want, when I want.” 

 

“Totally.” Brad said at the same moment Ben sputtered out a ‘Sure.’

 

The two glared at each other over his head and the blond sighed, leaning forward over the table, eyes gazing out between two of the second string guys. He wasn’t really looking at anything in particular but he spotted Jay coming out of the gym and walking their way. 

 

He’d changed into his letterman jacket and was wearing black shorts that Kieran knew from experience were his gym shorts. He kept his hands tucked into his pockets and his head was down a little. 

 

The saunter he had in his step before was gone, using his usual rolling gait. 

 

“Whatcha looking at?” Brad leaned on him, chin resting down on Kieran’s shoulder. “Man, Buck looks like someone shot his favorite dog.” 

 

“Buchanan doesn’t even have a dog.” Ben protested, seemingly just to irritate Brad. 

 

“I know.” Once again the musician tensed, hunkering down over Kieran like a hawk with a rat. 

 

Zayne laughed at them. “Careful, there, Brad. Everyone knows that Kier is Jay’s boy, don’t want him tanning your ass over it.” 

 

Brad rolled his eyes and sat back up. “Naw, Buck loves me too much to swat me.” 

 

Said teen reached them just then and chuffed. “More like I don’t want to catch nothin.” 

 

“Hey!” The brunet sat up straiter and frowned. 

 

Jay laughed loudly but shook his head. “It’s cool, babe, I know you’re clean,” He winked playfully. “Well, mostly.” 

 

“These guys are mean.” Grey eyes pouted and he scooted back on his seat to flop down next to Kieran. “Don’t know why I hang out with ‘em.” 

 

“Because you’d miss me if you didn’t.” Kieran muttered. 

 

“True.” Brad admitted. “Still on for Saturday?” 

 

Nudging his friend the blond nodded. “Sure.” 

 

The two juniors had vacated their seats, apparently uncomfortable with Jay looming over them. As he sat himself down the older brunet let out a mild sigh. “Hey, Brad, Ben, mind if I chat with Kier for a minute? Alone.” 

 

Ben’s eyes scanned the remains of Kieran’s lunch before nodding and wandering over to Zayne. Brad was more reluctant but eventually shrugged. 

 

“I’ll pick you up after class.” He said in parting as he stood and walked away. 

 

Kieran watched him go and then turned his focus back on Jay. The guy seemed a little down, browbeaten. Deciding that he’d put him out of his misery sooner than later Kieran tilted his head. 

 

“So?” 

 

A slight blush rose to Jayden’s cheeks and he cleared his throat. “I, uh, wanted to apologize for earlier. It wasn’t appropriate.”

 

“Are you talking about how you gave our History teacher a waking wet dream, or about shoving your crotch in my face?” The short blond chuckled. 

 

Jay’s blush met his ears and he hung his head. “Uh, both, I guess.” 

 

“Okay,” Kieran shrugged it off. “It’s cool. Though, maybe you should pass on wearing those pants to school again.” 

 

Chuckling the taller teen nodded. “Yeah, probably.” 

 

They just kind of blankly stared at one another for a few moments before Jay’s shoulders sagged a little. “So, it was brought to my attention that I wasn’t being as forward as I thought I was...”

 

Kieran nodded, biting at his lip a little. 

 

“I’m not good with this kind of stuff,” Jay explained, hands folded up in front of him. “But, I, uh, I like you, Kier. Like, uh, I like how you look and stuff.” 

 

Laughing a little the blond slid a hand over his face and noticed that a few of the other guys that were within hearing distance were fighting back their own laughter. 

 

Though Jay looked frustrated. 

 

“Look, it’s cool if you aren’t interested,” The larger teen frowned, looking irritated. “I get it, but if you aren’t don’t lead me on.” 

 

Tilting his head a little bit Kieran scanned the other before him. Jay’s shoulders were bunched a little and his hands were clenched, as was his jaw. He looked like he was ready to receive a hit, or maybe hit someone else. It was then that the blond realized that for all his bravado and posturing, Jay wasn’t sure where his footing was and Kieran would probably have to be the aggressor in this situation. Which was foreign soil on his side too. 

 

Sitting back a little casually, Kieran brushed a looping curl behind his ear and smiled softly. “So, what movie are you taking me to on Sunday?” 

 

At that Jay’s head shot up and wondering hazel eyes snagged on his for a moment before the words fully sunk in. A huge grin blossomed over Jayden’s features and he positively lit up. 

 

“It’s a secret.” He suavely put, leaning more confidently on the table. 

 

“Really?” Kieran once again chewed at his bottom lip, making sure to make his posturing more open. To him he thought it looked flirty, so really it probably just looked weird. “How do you know I haven’t seen it before then?” 

 

“You might have,” The larger teen casually lifted a shoulder. “But I can promise that you haven’t seen it like this before.” 

 

Smiling a bit Kieran nodded. “Sounds fun.” 

 

“It will be.” Jay’s eyes sparkled with fondness and the teen leaned forward so they were closer. 

 

“Oookay,” Zayne intercepted, he himself leaning over. “I hate to be the cock-blocker here, and that was cute as hell, but we see enough of Buchanan as it is, let’s keep some things a mystery.” 

 

Kieran shot back, his face lighting up with a blush and Jay coughed awkwardly into his fist. 

 

“Besides,” The Asian teen smiled nicely. “You promised to show us some pictures!” 

 

Nodding more to himself than anyone else Kieran fetched out his camera and powered it up. A good number of the guys crowded around, even Jay came around to sit right next to him. The tall brunet had an arm draped over his shoulder, its warmth heating Kieran’s back well. It was a clear message of ‘Mine, back off’ but Kieran found that he didn’t mind. Jay was a calm guy, seemed more comfortable with physical acts over words and he’d always been touchy. Looking back on it Kieran was a little shamed that he didn’t see it before. Brad was also tactile, but all his touches were friendly with just a hint of flirtatious intent, but with Jay it was always protective or fond. He protected Kieran’s recovering side with his own body most of the time they walked together and he down right smote anybody unfortunate enough to try and tackle Kieran in Gym. 

 

The thoughts made him smile and tuck into Jay’s side just a smidgen more. 

 

The guys wholeheartedly approved of the pictures he’d chosen, cropped, and cleaned up for the paper. And they loved the big group shot they did a few days back, several asking if he could print out copies for them to have. Jay chirped at the narcissists but found himself smiling the whole way through. Zayne had a nice headshot that would be featured since he was the team captain and starting quarterback, his girlfriend, Naomi, expressed an interest in a copy of that as well. 

 

By the time lunch ended Kieran had an order to fill of over thirty pictures and Zayne said that they guys would gladly pay him back for anything and everything. Chuckling Kieran informed him that he’d just use the school’s equipment but that the thought was nice. At some point Kieran wanted to get his own high quality printer for producing professional grade prints, but he had yet to begin funding it. 

 

He wondered if Anthony would be willing to help him out with it, maybe for his birthday or Christmas. 

 

The rest of the day was a little uneventful, which for Kieran was rather nice. He dropped off his Photography assignment in Tomm’s box and then went out to the parking lot to meet up with Brad. The brunet was there with Rachel, wishing her off as she danced to her small little car. 

 

“Ready for a night of debauchery and mayhem?” Brad teased as he tossed his backpack into the back seat. 

 

Smirking a little Kieran shrugged. “I was thinking about maybe going to do something in town first.” 

 

“Sure,” The taller easily shrugged. “Where to?” 

 

“Well, you mentioned that you knew a decent barber?” The blond grinned. 

 

“That I do.” Brad grinned as well and began guiding the car to the desired destination. 

 

“Any reason we’re doing this today?” The driver spoke at a red light. 

 

“Well...” Kieran blushed a little and shrugged. “I’ve got a date tomorrow.” 

 

“What?!” Brad crowed happily, the car swerving just a tad. “When? With who?” 

 

Deciding to torture his friend a little Kieran looked out the passenger seat window and smiled. “Don’t know, gotta set a time. But he’s just this cute guy from one of my classes.” 

 

He didn’t see Brad’s face tense, sweeping through a few emotions before falling into a frown. 

 

“Oh...” Me muttered. “Didn’t know there were any other ‘out’ guys at school.” 

 

Shrugging mildly the blond sighed whimsically. “Apparently. He’s a sweet guy, though. Gonna take me to the movies.” 

 

“Any chance I know him?” Brad spoke, jealousy tinting his voice. 

 

“Oh, I’d think so,” Kieran hinted. “He’s lived here a pretty long time.” 

 

Brad frowned further and pulled into a parking plaza. 

 

“I guess he was pretty shy at first but a friend of his told him that he wasn’t being clear enough.” The blond added, figuring that would be enough to tip Brad onto his ‘mystery’ date’s identity. 

 

Silence sat in the car after Brad turned it off. Then he smiled wide. “Buck finally got around to saying something, huh?” 

 

Laughing along Kieran nodded. “Yeah, was a little too forward this morning, but yeah, he said something.” 

 

“Forward, what’d he do?” Brad asked. 

 

“Well, did you see what he was wearing this morning?” Kieran prompted. “He looked like he belonged on the cover of a dirty magazine.” 

 

Whistling lowly Brad chuckled. “Man, that had to have been good.” 

 

“I think Ms. Hummel had a stroke over it.” The blond nodded. 

 

“All right!” Brad cheered. “Let’s get you cleaned up and all pretty for Buchanan, and then I’m so kicking your ass for holding out on me.” 

 

It took a bit to talk the barber into doing exactly what he wanted done, but half and hour and twenty dollars later, Kieran felt a lot lighter and felt the sea breeze tease at his ears. 

 

“That’s a good look for you, Kier.” Brad complimented as they left the shop. 

 

Shrugging a little the other teen felt the curls on top of his head tilt with the action. “It’s pretty similar to what I had back in Gymnastics, top’s a little longer, but I like it.” 

 

“And I bet Buck’s gonna like it too,” The brunet grinned dirtily. “Short enough to be masculine, but long enough on top to give you something to pull on.” 

 

Demonstrating for effect, Kieran swatted him away and glared. “Jay is not going to think that.” 

 

“Jay is totally going to think that,” Brad shrugged as he got back into his car. “I mean, we’ve both seen the guy in the buff. I bet you more than anything that he can plow away like a pile driver.” 

 

Scoffing the words away, Kieran couldn’t help but let the words sink in and cause him to blush. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. But I bet he wouldn’t.” The blond put firmly, confident in the man in question’s good nature. 

 

Laughing Brad just shook his head. “Kid, you’ll see. Buchanan’s a swell guy, but it’s the nice ones who are total freaks in bed.” 

 

Rolling his eyes Kieran crossed his arms and firmly looked out the front window. “I think maybe we should talk about something else.” 

 

Snickering the driver nodded. “So, is Dadio going to be home?” 

 

“Probably,” Kieran looked over confused. “Why?” 

 

“Well, since we were on the topic of men who could fuck like animals...” Brad maniacally grinned, chuckling at Kieran’s groan and head thunking against the window. 

 

* * *

 

Brad smiled to himself the entire ride to Kieran’s place, happily parking next to the all terrain vehicle that the blond’s father drove. He had to admit he enjoyed spending time with Anthony, not only was the man extremely easy on the eyes but he was open and friendly. It was a nice change from his own father who was more stern and disciplined. 

 

Brad loved his father, but the man’s drive for perfection was a little grating. 

 

Waltzing into the house ahead of Kieran he strode right up to Anthony and gave him a big hug, leaving a sloppy kiss on the man’s stubbled cheek. Because he could. The man just sighed heavily and palmed the back of his head. 

 

“Hello Bradley,” His voice was monotoned but the side eye he caught was amused. “You at least bring my son home with you?” 

 

“And miss my alone time with you” The teen teased, blowing a raspberry. “Never.” 

 

At that moment Kieran struggled through he door, carrying both of their backpacks. 

 

“Brad, stop horn-dogging on my dad and get your damn bag!” 

 

Brad himself was a little caught back by the shorter’s outburst but Anthony just laughed and playfully shoved him away. 

 

“But, son, our love is _so_ pure.” Once again it was drawled out in a sarcastic single note. 

 

“I swear, if Brad becomes my new step-mother, I’m moving back in with Grams.” The blond snorted, putting his bag down by the couches. 

 

“But she smells like Elderberries!” Anthony dramatically clasped a hand to his chest. 

 

“I think it’s technically ‘Vanilla-Mint Sunshine’.” The teen forcibly shuttered at the recalled scent. “Hey, Anthony.” 

 

“Hey, Kiddo,” The man smiled fondly, pulling son to his side and playfully scrubbing at his scalp. “This looks good.” 

 

“Thanks.” Brad caught the slight blush under the man’s affections. 

 

Smirking to himself he strolled over to his bag and began pulling out the consoles he brought. “Hey, Anthony, we’re having a game tourney. Wanna join?” 

 

“Homework first.” The man fatherly insisted as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Ugh,” Brad slumped. “You’re such an _adult_.” 

 

“Bound to happen when you’re approaching forty.” Anthony spoke sagely from his post. 

 

Splaying on the floor Brad sighed playfully. “Fiiine. Kier, what are we working on first?” 

 

Said blond nudged him with his socked foot. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I finished _my_ homework already.” 

 

“All of it?” Anthony sounded skeptical. 

 

“Sure,” Kieran shrugged at his father. “I get a lot of spare time in class to work on it and I have an empty block at the end of the day.” 

 

The man laughed in response. “Always forget that you’re that sharp, Kid.” 

 

The warm affection in his voice was unmistakable and Brad spotted his friend soak up the compliment. 

 

“Looks like you’re alone on this one, Brad.” Anthony then teased. 

 

Sighing dramatically again the brunet grabbed his back and pulled out his own homework, which granted wasn’t much but to stay in Anthony’s good graces had to be done. 

 

An hour later had Brad wrapping up his worksheets and meat grilling on the stove top. Anthony himself was working on some paperwork of his own while keeping an eye on their meal. By the smell of it they were going to be doing fajitas. Score. 

 

“You finally done?” Kieran peeked at him over the couch from where he was playing a solo run. 

 

“I was done half an hour ago,” Brad protested. “I was just double checking it all.” 

 

The blond snorted at the flimsy defense but didn’t say anything. 

 

Brad was about to spout out an insult when a small chirp broke his attention. It was Kieran’s text alert, but the only one who really texted him was him, and he was right there. The device was sitting on the table innocently, screen lit up with its notification. 

 

The two teens caught each other’s eyes at the same second and both dove for the phone. Brad almost won but hadn’t been betting on Anthony’s hand snapping out to grab him by the belt. When he thought about it, him diving right on top of Kieran probably wouldn’t have been good for the smaller teen’s ribs. 

 

“I swear, if you two break my table I _will_ make you sit outside.” The man warned, releasing him. 

 

Brad rolled his eyes and tried to peek over Kieran’s shoulder but the blond blocked him. 

 

“Oh, c’mon, Kier!” 

 

* * *

 

Kieran ignored his whining friend and just stared at the message on his phone. Jay didn’t seem to text him all that much but this was one that he was glad he received. 

 

_[ So, I was thinking of picking you up at five, getting you home by nine? — J.B. ]_

 

Smiling to himself he grinned and tapped out a message of his own. 

 

[ Sounds great. —K.R. ]

 

It took a few minutes for Jay to reply, the entire time Brad pestered at his back like an ignored labrador. 

 

_[ Perfect. Place allows food, any requests? — J.B. ]_

 

Biting at his lip Kieran thought for a moment. 

 

[ I’m not a big movie muncher. Maybe just some snacks? I can bring something. — K.R. ]

 

Brad snaked his arms around his waist and plopped his chin down on his shoulder. 

 

“That Lover-Boy?” He teased. 

 

In retaliation Kieran butted him with his head. 

 

_[ Naw, I got it. Next time. — J.B. ]_

 

Smirking to himself Kieran didn’t care that Brad was watching anymore and typed his response. 

 

[ Sounds nice. I like the idea of next time. — K.R. ]

 

Brad puffed in his ear and snickered. “Sap.” 

 

“Please, I’ve seen first hand your banter with Rachel. Don’t start.” He countered. 

 

_[ Sounds swell. See you at five. — J.B. ]_

 

Smiling softly Kieran nodded even though the other couldn’t tell and replied. 

 

[ Yes you will. Sleep well. — K.R. ]

 

Brad swayed them back and forth a little and hummed a tune. Kieran couldn’t help but feel it was something from a princess movie. 

 

_[ I will. You too. <3 — J.B. ]_

 

This got Brad to chuckle. “Did he seriously just send you a heart? Six foot four, linebacking football playing, ‘Built-Ford-Tough’, Jayden Buchanan just sent you a floating pink heart emoji.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kieran smiled a little bit, looking at said floating heart. “Yeah, I guess he did.” 

 

The two teens were engrossed by the message they didn’t notice Anthony setting the table. 

 

“You two going to join me for some Tex-Mex or am I going to be dining alone tonight?” The man chuckled. 

 

Brad bolted upright and shot to the table, leaving Kieran behind in a flash. More sedately the blond stood, put his phone in his pocket, and walked over to the table. 

 

“Damn, Kier, that there’s a pretty nice smile you got going,” Anthony drawled playfully. “Any reason?” 

 

“Just some good news.” The blond shrugged it off easily, hating a little bit that he had to lie. 

 

Anthony smiled back but nodded, loading up the plates. 

 

Brad made potentially obscene noises as he ate, pausing halfway through his second fajita. 

 

“Yo, Papa Roderick, say we did get hitched, I’d get to eat like this all the time, right?” The brunet’s eager grey eyes pleading just slightly. 

 

Anthony laughed and shook his head. “Afraid not, Bradley. You see, I’m a traditionalist. This here is bachelor food and if we were to get married I’d expect you to do all the cooking for me and the kids.” 

 

“Kids?” Brad tipped his head. 

 

“Well, sure,” Anthony continued his ruse. “I’d like to make an honest woman of ya and maybe have a few kids before you got too old.” He cast a look over to Kieran and winked. 

 

Kieran himself chuckled and rolled his eyes at their antics. It was a little weird at first, the pseudo-flirting between the two brunets, but once he caught onto their game Kieran began to wait to see who would break first. His money was on Brad. 

 

The stunned look on Brad’s face was met with laughter and Anthony shook his head. “Boy, you are way too easy.” 

 

“Never heard anyone complain before...” The teen muttered under his breath, biting into a third fajita. 

 

Smiling at his best friend and his dad Kieran couldn’t help but feel warm inside. He was hoping that Anthony would take a shining to Jay too if he started bringing him around. Maybe one day. 

 

Maybe soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Date is coming up next so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks all for reading and I hope to get the next chapter out to you as soon as I can.


End file.
